Malefoy et Granger ou comment atteindre le 7e Ciel
by kadronya
Summary: Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy ou comment leur relation a évolué après la Guerre! Lemons au programme et ce, dès le 1er chapitre alors ATTENTION, fiction déconseillée au moins de 15 ANS! BONNE LECTURE A TOUS!
1. Comment atteindre le 7e Ciel

*****

**oOo…MALEFOY ET GRANGER OU COMMENT ATTEINDRE LE SEPTIEME CIEL…oOo**

*****

.

.

***OoO***

Playlist de ce chapitre :

_Closer_de Nine Inch Nails

***OoO***

.

*****

.

***OoO***

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire est de moi._

_Comme pour mes autres fictions, je ne demande pas de reviews même si je remercie d'avance ceux qui en laissent._

_Pour le moment, il ne s'agit que d'un OS, voire une série d'OS__,__ si j'ai de l'inspiration (et sachez que j'en ai quand il s'agit de Lemon^^) mettant en scène le couple Drago/Hermione. Peut-être qu'au fil des chapitres ça deviendra une histoire, mais rien n'est sûr, on verra bien !_

_Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous apprécierez ces quelques lignes,_

_Katty_

_._

**/!\** _L'histoire débute après la mort de Voldemort et les élèves de la promotion d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Cie repassent donc leur 7eme et dernière année à Poudlard. Je ne modifie aucun élément important des Tomes pour le moment, dans le cas contraire, je l'expliquerais dans le récit._

***OoO***

.

.

.

-Putain Hermione ! grogna Ron. C'est trop bon ! Putain, tu es trop bonne !

Ronald Weasley était allongé sur sa petite-amie Hermione Granger, et la pénétrait dans la traditionnelle position du missionnaire. Position qui commençait à souler la jeune femme qui avait connu plus de _fantaisies_ avec ses anciens partenaires sexuels. Partenaires qu'elle regrettait atrocement dans ses moments-là.

Bref, tout avait commencé quand tonton Voldy avait enfin été tué par Harry Potter, alias Le Survivant, en mai dernier. Plusieurs mois avant ce jour glorieux, Ronald avait _enfin_ ouvert les yeux concernant la belle Gryffondor et lui avait donc demandé de sortir avec lui lorsqu'ils étaient tout deux entourés de cadavres, après la bataille finale.

_Très romantique_.

Bien évidemment, la jeune demoiselle en fut ravie parce qu'elle voulait être sa petite-amie depuis la quatrième année, mais quand elle vit ses prouesses sexuelles, elle déchanta complètement.

Au départ, elle se disait qu'il était tout simplement inexpérimenté, mais quand elle entendit les rumeurs concernant la relation du rouquin avec Lavande Brown, elle commença à perdre espoir.

Cependant, comment rompre avec un de ses deux meilleurs amis sans perdre son amitié ? Car malgré tout, elle tenait à ce qu'ils restent amis.

Hermione ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas excitée par son compagnon. Après tout, les préliminaires étaient plutôt sympas et réussissaient à allumer la flamme du désir dans son bas-ventre. Cependant, une fois à l'intérieur d'elle, Ron ne s'occupait que de lui et la jeune demoiselle n'arrivait jamais à atteindre son paroxysme.

En clair, elle était frustrée.

-Plus fort, Ron, supplia Hermione. Vas-y plus fort !

-Putain Hermione, continua le jeune adolescent. Putain… Je vais… je vais… Aaahhh !

Ron éjacula dans Hermione qui était tout proche de jouir, avant de retomber lourdement sur elle, lui coupant le souffle :

-Mais fais attention ! s'écria-t-elle en le poussant légèrement. Je ne peux plus respirer !

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il, gêné.

-Ce n'est pas grave, soupira-t-elle, lasse de son comportement.

Le dernier garçon Weasley sortit du corps d'Hermione avant de s'allonger à ses côtés tandis que cette dernière ruminait intérieurement : Pas une seule fois, en sept mois de relations, Ron ne l'avait fait jouir ! Et là, ça commençait à faire beaucoup !

Non seulement elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre son paroxysme, mais en plus de ça, il refusait de changer de position car il trouvait la levrette trop dégradante pour elle et celle d'Andromaque –ou autres positions de chevauchements vu qu'il en existe plusieurs variantes- dégradante pour _lui_. Alors elle ne parla pas du soixante-neuf –surtout qu'il n'avait jamais voulu la goûter- et encore moins de la sodomisation.

Bref, c'était d'un ennui total !

Il se releva en prenant appui sur ses coudes avant de regarder la belle jeune femme sous lui, tout en essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Lui, contrairement à elle, se sentait léger, serein. Libéré de toute tension qui prenait possession de son corps quand il l'apercevait –surtout vêtue de cette jolie petite jupe. Il lui souriait avant de l'embrasser chastement, comme pour la remercier. Sauf que là, se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase :

Hermione se releva assez vivement avant de revêtir son chemisier, son string et sa jupe blanche sous le regard incrédule de Ron :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mione ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Dieu qu'elle détestait ce surnom débile ! A croire qu'elle avait cinq ans ! Elle en avait dix-huit nom de Dieu !

-Il se passe que j'en ai marre, Ronald Weasley ! Toi et moi c'est fini !

-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas fait plutôt ! rugit-elle entre ses dents en attrapant sa baguette magique posée sur la petite table de chevet pourattacher ses cheveux avec et soupirer fortement comme pour se calmer. Je t'aime Ron, mais je n'y arrive pas ! Toi et moi ça ne peut plus durer !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que ça peut encore durer ! On est bien tout les deux…

-Non, coupa-t-elle. Je ne peux plus faire semblant ! Ron, je t'aime mais pas comme tu le souhaiterais. Pour moi, tu es comme mon frère, mon meilleur ami avec Harry et sortir avec toi c'est une erreur. Une erreur qui doit cesser, maintenant !

Oui, Hermione mentait, mais elle faisait fonctionner son cerveau : Elle aimait quelque peu Ron d'amour mais ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle voulait rompre avec lui parce qu'il était nul au lit ! Ca aurait provoqué un problème impossible à résoudre et Ron lui en voudrait toute sa vie et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Alors, s'il croyait qu'elle ne le voyait pas autrement que comme un frère, son ego ne serait pas blessé et il lui serait plus facile de lui pardonner leur rupture après un temps de digestion plus ou moins long.

-Mais Mione, je t'aime, dit-il pitoyablement.

-Ron, ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà, supplia-t-elle. Toi et moi, c'est fini. Définitivement. Désolée.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de prendre son débardeur et son soutien-gorge et s'enfuit de la chambre de Ron, sans un regard en arrière avant de quitter le dortoir des Gryffondors.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas plutôt rapide vers sa salle commune où elle logeait depuis le début de sa septième année -étant donné qu'elle était Préfète-en-Chef et que les Préfets-en-Chefs possédaient leur propre dortoir- tout en essayant de ne pas se laisser envahir par la culpabilité. Après tout, Lavande sera ravie de s'occuper de nouveau de son Ron-Ron.

Dans tous les cas, elle avait vraiment besoin de Rpattz.

Tout de suite.

C'était urgent.

Nécessaire.

Plus que vital !

Elle avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment besoin de se libérer de la frustration qui lui tenaillait le bas-ventre et qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son départ de la chambre de Ron.

Et quoi de mieux que son super vibromasseur -appelé Rpattz en l'honneur de l'acteur Robert Pattison, héros du film de vampires '_Twilight_'* qu'elle avait découvert l'été dernier- pour la soulager efficacement ?

Hermione savait que Robert ne la décevrait pas contrairement à Ron. Comme quoi, ce dernier n'avait ni les doigts agiles et n'était pas aussi bien équipé que ses frères Fred et Georges.

Bref, après avoir donné les deux mots de passe qui protégeait l'accès au dortoir, puis celui de sa chambre, elle entra dans cette dernière et sortit une boite à chaussure Moldu qui était cachée sous son lit et l'ouvrit.

Elle fouillait parmi ses boules de geisha, ses menottes, son fouet, ses lubrifiants, ses huiles de massage entre autres, afin de mettre la main sur l'objet de sa convoitise et quand enfin, elle le trouva, elle soupira de joie.

Elle allait enfin jouir !

Elle empoigna Rpattz et se dirigea vers la table de la salle commune qui se trouvait non loin de la cheminée et était en face de la baie vitrée qui menait à un grand balcon. En gros, c'était l'endroit parfait pour se donner un orgasme digne de ce nom.

Heureusement que son vil homologue avait décidé de retourner chez ses parents durant les vacances, au moins elle ne serait pas dérangée par sa présence envahissante.

Hermione sauta gracieusement sur la table et s'allongea dessus avant de river son regard sur la grande fenêtre et admirer la neige qui tombait en cette belle nuit d'hiver.

Elle aimait cette saison.

Elle aimait ce froid rassurant.

Elle aimait ce blanc aveuglant.

Cependant, elle adorait encore plus être dehors et laisser les flocons tomber sur elle.

Mais pour le moment, elle avait besoin d'éteindre le brasier que Ron avait allumé sans réussir à l'éteindre et pour cela, il ne manquait qu'une chose : Elle saisit sa baguette et entama un mouvement circulaire en direction du plafond après avoir lancé un _Assurdiato_ sur la porte d'entrée afin d'éviter que ceux qui passeraient devant l'accès au dortoir des Préfets-en-Chef n'entendent la musique assourdissante ou même ses cris de plaisir.

_Closer_de Nine Inch Nails débuta et Hermione commença à doucement déboutonner son chemisier au rythme des paroles de la scandaleuse chanson Moldu tout en chantonnant les paroles, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Comme elle avait laissé son soutien-gorge et son débardeur dans la chambre de Ron, Hermione n'avait rien sous son chemisier. Elle commença donc à passer ses mains sur son torse nu avant de les remonter sur sa poitrine qu'elle caressa délicatement, tout en évitant ses mamelons.

*****

_**You let me violate you **_/ Tu me laisses te violer

_**You let me desecrate you **_/ Tu me laisses te profaner

_**You let me penetrate you **_/ Tu me laisses te pénétrer

_**You let me complicate you **_/ Tu me laisses te compliquer

*****

***OoO***

.

Drago Malefoy s'ennuyait ferme dans cette immense maison.

Il regrettait vraiment d'avoir quitté Poudlard, même s'il fut ravi de ne pas retourner au Manoir Malefoy. Le Ministère de la Magie l'avait réquisitionnéà la fin de la guerre parce qu'ils'agissait de l'ancien QG du Mage Noir et de ses Mangemorts avant leurs déchéances.

Bref, malgré le décès de son père –_paix à son âme_ pensa ironiquement Drago- sa mère avait très bien reprit les rênes de ses anciennes affaires et s'était achetée une nouvelle maison où elle vivait désormais avec son compagnon Severus Rogue, le professeur de Potions de l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne. De plus, il n'avait pu éviter Azkaban que grâce à Narcissa qui avait sauvé Harry Potter en le déclarant mort lors de la bataille finale avant que ce dernier ne tue enfin Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, surpris par la traîtrise de l'épouse de Lucius.

_Comme quoi, sans les Malefoy, Saint Potter n'aurait pas triomphé !_

Dans tous les cas, Drago s'ennuyait et être loin de sa Née-Moldu préférée le rendait encore plus morose.

Certes il l'appelait encore 'Sang-de-Bourbe' en public mais ça faisait des années qu'il ne la considérait plus comme telle, comme inférieure à lui. Il savait qu'elle valait beaucoup plus que tous les Sangs-Purs réunis, quece sale Sang-Mêlé de Mage Noir, quelui tout simplement.

Elle avait tout pour lui plaire mais elle était inaccessible :

Trop belle.

Trop intelligente.

Trop fière.

Trop Gryffondor.

Trop parfaite malgré ses défauts.

Trop bien pour lui, l'infâme Prince des Serpentards, le vil et arrogant Malefoy.

Sans compter qu'elle sortait avec l'affreuse Belette Weasley.

Bon Dieu comment pouvait-elle vouloir vivre avec _lui _?!

Il était tellement minable face à elle ! Face à sa beauté, son intelligence, sa passion qui brillait dans ses magnifiques yeux couleur ambre…

Si seulement il n'était pas Drago Malefoy, digne Sang-Pur de la Maison Serpentard et elle Hermione Granger, fière Née-Moldu de la Maison Gryffondor ! Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu tout deux faire un bout de chemin ensemble…

Seulement, les mauvaises habitudes de ces dernières années perduraient et un quelconque sentiment autre que le mépris ne pouvait exister entre eux.

_C'était malheureusement inconcevable !_

Ça n'empêchait pas le jeune homme de se rincer l'œil vu qu'il était le deuxième Préfet-en-Chef aux côtés de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et qu'ils devaient tout deux, _entre autres_, partager l'unique salle de bain du dortoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la voir vêtue d'une unique petite serviette blanche ! Ce petit incident avait d'ailleurs provoqué divers fantasmes en tout genre qu'il aurait aimé mettre en pratique avec la belle Gryffondor.

_Je ne suis qu'un homme !_

Sauf que là il avait vraiment besoin de se soulager à force d'imaginer une Granger nue, sous la douche, en train de se toucher elle-même puisqu'il était persuadé que Weasmoche n'était pas capable de la satisfaire.

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain personnelle et pénétra dans sa cabine de douche avant d'allumer l'eau chaude.

Très vite, de nouvelles images affluèrent :

Il voyait Granger le rejoindre.

Il la voyait lui adresser un sourire mutin qui le rendit encore plus dur qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il la voyait s'approcher tout doucement de lui.

Il la voyait tendre la main vers son membre tendu.

Il la voyait commencer un douloureux mouvement de vas-et-viens avec.

_Putain, c'est trop lent !_

Il la voyait pencher sa bouche vers son sexe.

Il la voyait lécher le liquide pré-séminal qui perlait sur le bout de son gland.

_Trop bon !_

Il la voyait le prendre complètement dans sa bouche.

_Exquis !_

Drago gémit tout en accélérant tout doucement sa masturbation tout en imaginant Granger lui faire une superbe fellation.

_La meilleure de ma putain de vie !_

Il imaginait sa langue le lécher sensuellement.

Il imaginait ses dents autour de lui, l'amenant au bord de la jouissance.

Il imaginait une de ses mains empoigner fermement ses bourses avant de fabuleusement bien les masser.

-Putain, putain, putain ! jura-t-il en éjaculant contre le mur carrelé en face de lui.

_Pop !_

-Monsieur, couina Klobby, le nouvel Elfe de maison de Narcissa, en apparaissant à côté de la cabine de douche. Madame votre mère vous demande dans le salon.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je finisse de prendre ma douche ? ragea Drago, à peine remit de son orgasme.

-Désolé, monsieur, mais ma maîtresse m'a demandé de tout de suite venir vous chercher !

-Espèce de petit Elfe stupide ! cracha-t-il en réponse. Tu as de la chance que ma baguette n'est pas à porter de main ! Maintenant dégage ! HORS DE MA VUE !

-Bien maître, souffla la créature magique avant de disparaitre en un autre _pop_ distinctif.

Il ne pouvait même plus se masturber tranquillement ! Un comble !

Dieu qu'il détestait ces Elfes de maison ! Il comprenait même pourquoi Granger avait créée la S.A.L.E. vu leurs niveaux de stupidité !

Drago s'essuya et se rhabilla rapidement tout en essayant de calmer la fureur qui l'avait envahi à l'arrivée de Klobby. Il ne pouvait même pas être tranquille quand il désirait enfin être seul et maintenant sa mère demandait à le voir !

Elle voulait sûrement lui parler de son _adorable_ Severus qui s'était _si bien_ occupé d'elle après la fin de la guerre.

_Respire Drago. Au pire, si t'en as vraiment marre, tu te lances un Avada, tu auras enfin la paix !_

-Ah, mon chéri ! Te voila enfin ! s'exclama Narcissa en se levant du canapé.

-Vous m'avez fait demander, mère ? demanda-t-il, indifférent.

-Je voulais te dire que Severus et moi avions décidé de passer Noël à Fishguard, vu qu'il y possède un petit cottage. Ça te dirait de nous suivre ?

_Et passer Noël dans un trou perdu et complètement pourri avec pour seule compagnie ma mère et mon parrain en train de se bécoter à longueur de journée comme des adolescents ?_

-Non, mère, je vais retourner à Poudlard.

-Oh, Drago ! se lamenta-t-elle. Mais ça me ferait si plaisir que tu nous accompagnes !

-Dites-vous que sans moi vous aurez le champ libre pour… Pour faire vos _choses_, répliqua-t-il en essayant de réfréner une grimace de dégoût face à l'image mentale qui venait de surgir en face de ses yeux et qui avait pour personnages principaux Rogue prenant sa mère en levrette sur un tapis en peau de vache, devant une petite cheminée toute rustique.

-Tu es sûr ? interrogea-t-elle, inquiète.

_Je vais cauchemarder pendant des jours si je les vois faire en vrai ! Alors oui, je suis sûr !_

-Certain ! Passez un bon Noël, mère, conclut-il en déposant ses lèvres sur son front avant de retourner dans sa chambre afin de préparer son retour à son école.

_Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais surprendre Granger et la Belette dans une position compromettante ! Ca sera une autre bonne occasion de les faire chier !_

Il fit un petit sourire narquois avant d'appeler Klobby afin qu'il fasse ses bagages immédiatement puis il transplana devant le magasin Barjow et Beurk, dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Dire que le propriétaire du magasin fut surprit de le voir était un euphémisme, mais il ne dit rien et le jeune Malefoy pénétra dans l'Armoire à Disparaître afin de se rendre à Poudlard plus rapidement. Après tout, cet objet magique lui appartenait –l'ayant acheté il y a deux ans maintenant- et sa jumelle qui était à l'école n'était toujours pas détruite _alors _que l'ancien directeur était au courant de son existence.

Drago atterrit donc dans la Salle sur Demande, heureusement vide, et en sortit avant de se diriger vers son dortoir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait hâte de se retrouver dans sa chambre verte et argent ! Etre enfin seul sans être dérangé par quiconque !

Cependant, quand le portrait magique lui ouvrit l'accès à sa salle commune -après qu'il lui ait donné le mot de passe- le jeune adolescent fut surprit d'entendre une forte musique en sortir. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse saisir sa baguette, couper la mélodie puis sortir une remarque acerbe dont il avait le secret, il fut stoppé net par le spectacle que lui offrait Granger :

Elle était allongée sur la grande table en chêne, les jambes repliées et écartées au maximum offrant à la vue de Drago son intimité complètement épilée qu'elle touchait de ses doigts tandis que son autre main s'occupait de sa poitrine.

*****

_**Help me, I broke apart my insides **_/ Aide-moi, j'ai déchiré mes entrailles

_**Help me, I've got no soul to sell **_/ Aide-moi, je n'ai plus d'âme à vendre

_**Help me, the only thing that works for me **_/ Aide-moi, c'est la seule chose qui agit sur moi

_**Help me get away from myself **_/ Aide-moi à m'échapper de moi-même

*****

_Qui aurait cru que la petite prude Granger écoutait ce genre de musique et qu'elle se masturbait sur une table en face d'une grande fenêtre et de la porte d'entrée ? Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à me voir arriver…_

Drago fit un petit sourire tout en haussant un sourcil, complètement excité et décida de ne pas faire part de sa présence à la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne se soit donnée complètement en spectacle. Après tout, il voulait voir comment elle se donnait du plaisir.

_J'ai vraiment bien fait de revenir à Poudlard, moi !_

Il s'approcha tout doucement afin de mieux se rincer l'œil avant qu'il ne remarque qu'Hermione avait les yeux complètement fermés. La bouche de la belle demoiselle était légèrement ouverte et laissait échapper, de temps en temps, de petits gémissements vraiment érotiques qui ne faisaient que rendre encore plus dur son membre déjà au garde-à-vous.

La Gryffondor avait juste ouvert son chemisier sur sa poitrine et relevée sa jupe, mais Drago la trouvait vraiment magnifique.

_Un vrai régal pour les yeux cette fille !_

Il ne put s'empêcher de déboutonner rapidement mais silencieusement son pantalon et de sortir son sexe de son boxer avant de commencer à se masturber quand il remarqua à quel point Granger était humide.

_Putain qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour la pénétrer là, maintenant, et la marteler à la faire jouir en moins de cinq minutes !_

*****

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal**_/ Je veux te baiser comme un animal

_**I wanna feel you from the inside**_/ Je veux te sentir de l'intérieur

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal**_/ Je veux te baiser comme un animal

_**My whole existence is flawed**_/ Mon existence entière est défectueuse

*****

Hermione, n'ayant toujours pas remarqué la présence du Serpentard, arrêta de pincer un de ses mamelons afin d'empoigner le vibromasseur qu'elle alluma.

Drago ne connaissait pas ces objets Moldus mais en voyant la forme, il comprit très vite son utilité et ne put empêcher un petit sourire pervers d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

_Elle est vraiment pleine de surprise ! J'ai hâte de voir comment elle va l'utiliser…_

*****

_**You get me closer to God**_ / Tu me rapproches de Dieu

*****

Hermione passa Rpattz sur sa poitrine afin de savourer quelque peu les vibrations qu'il produisait. Mais elle était trop impatiente et avait très vite besoin de plus. Beaucoup plus. Alors lentement, sensuellement –selon Drago- elle descendit le vibromasseur jusqu'à son entrejambe complètement humide. Elle était plus que prête à faire pénétrer le sexe-toy et n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de le faire.

-Oh, Merlin, gémit-elle à voix haute.

Drago se mordit l'intérieur de la joue afin que sa bouche ne produise pas de son, mais c'était dur. _Trop dur ! _Vu le torride spectacle qu'elle offrait. Mais il y parvint à force de retenue. Hermione était vraiment trop excitante, surtout lorsqu'elle se donnait du plaisir avec un objet en forme de queue !

_Comme quoi les Moldus n'étaient pas aussi débiles que je le croyais jusqu'à maintenant !_

*****

_**You can have my isolation**_ / Tu peux avoir mon isolement

_**You can have the hate that it brings**_/ Tu peux avoir la haine qu'elle apporte

_**You can have my absence of faith**_/ Tu peux avoir mon absence de foi

_**You can have my everything**_/ Tu peux tout avoir de moi

*****

Hermione n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eu d'orgasme ?

_Trop longtemps pour mon propre bien !_

-Putain, souffla-t-elle difficilement. Putain… C'est trop bon ! Merlin !

Elle jouit sur Rpattz sous le regard appréciateur de Drago qui continua à se masturber, mais plus lentement maintenant car il avait de nouveaux projets même si l'entendre jurer l'excitait énormément.

-Plus jamais je n'attendrais aussi longtemps pour avoir un orgasme, murmura-t-elle en reprenant son souffle après avoir retiré le vibromasseur de son antre intime.

-Si tu as besoin d'un vrai sexe masculin, tu peux frapper à ma porte, proposa Drago, en lui lançant un sourire tordu après s'être placé entre les jambes écartées d'Hermione.

-Malefoy ? répliqua-t-elle en se relevant, faisant retomber sa jupe qui recouvrit son intimité avant de couvrir sa poitrine en fermant vite fait son chemisier. Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? balbutia-t-elle en remarquant qu'il se caressait en face d'elle.

-Je profitais du spectacle, lança-t-il narquois.

-J'espère que ça t'as plu ! dit-elle, furieuse et quelque peu honteuse avant de descendre de la table et de le repousser.

-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix rauque. Et à ce que j'ai vu et compris, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas pris ton pied.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard même s'il profitait d'être si proche d'elle pour la contempler : Il la trouvait vraiment belle avec ces petites rougeurs, ses cheveux quelque peu en bataille, son corps couvert de sueur.

_Je la veux !_

Drago ne put supporter une telle tension sexuelle entre eux, surtout que son _problème_ n'était toujours pas réglé alors il empoigna la nuque d'Hermione et la rapprocha de lui avant de poser durement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La jeune femme ne réagit pas de suite, mais mû par une quelconque envie, elle lui rendit son baiser qui devint très vite passionné.

_Par Merlin, ses lèvres sont si douces !_

-Je te veux Hermione, dit-il après avoir décollé sa bouche de la sienne.

L'intensité de ses yeux gris la perturbait quelque peu, n'ayant pas l'habitude de voir autre chose que de la haine dans ces prunelles métalliques, mais l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom la fit frissonner.

-Tu n'as pas peur de toucher une Sang-de-Bourbe ? répondit-elle sarcastique afin de cacher son trouble.

La voyant, _elle_, si belle, si sensuelle, si désirable dans sa petite tenue sans sous-vêtement en face de lui, les yeux brillants de rage et d'excitation brisa ses dernières barrières.

*****

_**Help me tear down my reason**_/ Aide-moi à démolir ma raison

_**Help me, it's your sex I can smell**_/ Aide-moi, c'est ton sexe que je peux sentir

_**Help me, you make me perfect**_/ Aide moi, tu me rends parfait

_**Help me become somebody else**_ / Aide-moi à devenir quelqu'un d'autre

*****

-Non, dit-il simplement. Ici, il n'y a plus de Sang-de-Bourbe, de Sang-Pur, de Serpentard, de Gryffondor. Il n'y a que toi et moi, Hermione et je. Te. Veux, articula-t-il sérieusement.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il empoigna les fesses de la demoiselle avant de la soulever et Hermione passa instinctivement ses jambes dénudées autour de la taille de Drago avant de l'embrasser férocement.

-Je te hais, Drago Malefoy.

-T'inquiète, c'est réciproque, sourit-il avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres pulpeuses.

*****

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal**_/ Je veux te baiser comme un animal

_**I wanna feel you from the inside**_/ Je veux te sentir de l'intérieur

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal**_/ Je veux te baiser comme un animal

_**My whole existence is flawed**_/ Mon existence entière est défectueuse

*****

Hermione était déjà humide _même si _elle n'appréciait pas Drago en temps _normal_. Cependant, le voir si excité, comprendre qu'il la désirait, _elle_, et l'entendre dire _ces mots_ la rendait folle de désir. _Pour lui._

*****

_**You get me closer to God**_ / Tu me rapproches de Dieu

*****

-J'espère… que les positions… traditionnelles… te gonflent autant que moi, lança-t-il entre chaque baiser. Parce que je ne compte pas… te baiser… confortablement… dans un lit.

-Dieu merci ! s'exclama-t-elle en soupirant d'aise quand elle sentit la langue de Drago dans son cou. J'en ai eu… assez… durant sept mois avec Ron.

-La Belette n'arrivait pas à te satisfaire en plus de rester simple ?

-Il n'arrivait surtout pas à comprendre que l'on peut prendre du plaisir en essayant de nouvelles choses, expliqua-t-elle en déboutonnant la chemise noire de son homologue. Mais cessons de parler et voyons voir tes compétences sexuelles. J'ai hâte de constater si oui ou non les rumeurs à ton sujet sont vraies ou pas, finit-elle avant de déposer de petits baisers sur le torse imberbe du Serpentard, appréciant la douceur de son corps.

Drago n'arrivait pas à croire que la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras était bien _Hermione Granger_. Qui aurait cru que cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était quelqu'un de _dévergondé_, de _passionné, _qui aimait vraiment le sexe, _le vrai. _Ça ne fit que lui plaire davantage !

_Elle est vraiment faite pour moi ! Parfaite en tout point…_

-J'espère que tu es prête à me recevoir car je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps pour te pénétrer ! Tu m'as trop excitée à te masturber devant moi.

-Alors prends-moi, Drago, supplia Hermione qui avait tant besoin qu'un homme la comble enfin.

-_Tes désirs sont mes ordres_ ma belle, sourit-il, ravi d'entendre son prénom sortir de _ses_ lèvres, avant de la plaquer contre un mur proche de la porte de sa chambre et envahir son antre d'un habile coup de rein les faisant gémir tous les deux.

_Par Merlin, elle est si étroite, si chaude, si humide ! Un réel délice !_

-Si j'avais su que tu étais un aussi bon coup Hermione, je t'aurais pris plus tôt ! dit-il avant d'entamer de profonds et rapides vas-et-viens en elle.

-Plus fort, Drago ! Je t'en supplie, plus fort !

Le jeune Serpentard accéda à sa demande faisant frotter le dos de la Gryffondor contre le mur à chaque coup de rein et la légère brûlure qu'elle ressentit ne fit que croître son excitation.

Leur orgasme se construisit en eux tandis qu'ils échangeaient d'innombrables baisers et caresses. Jamais auparavant ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi vivants, aussi bien qu'en ce moment. A croire qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble puisqu'ils s'assemblaient parfaitement.

*****

**Through every forest, above the trees **/ A travers chaque forêt, au dessus des arbres

**Within my stomach, scraped off my knees **/ Dans mon estomac, égratigné mes genoux

**I drink the honey inside your hive **/ Je bois le miel dans ta ruche

**You are the reason I stay alive **/ Tu es ma raison de vivre

*****

-Drago, souffla Hermione à bout de souffle. Je ne… je ne vais pas tarder… à venir.

-J'y suis presque aussi ma belle, répondit-il sur le même ton avant de poser son pouce et son index sur le clitoris de la jeune femme pourle pincer durement, l'amenant au bord de son paroxysme. Jouis pour moi Hermione !

Drago, sentant les parois vaginales de sa partenaire se resserrer autour de son membre tandis qu'elle criait son nom sous le puissant orgasme qui la saisissait, se laissa aller à son tour et se déversa fortement en elle :

-Par Merlin, Hermione !

Jamais il n'avait ressentit pareille sérénité.

Jamais auparavant il ne s'était sentit aussi bien, _entier._

_Et tout ça, avec Hermione Granger._

Il n'en revenait pas et voulait d'ailleurs recommencer pour voir si toutes ces émotions qu'il ressentait le submergeraient de nouveau ou si elles n'étaient survenues qu'après ce premier rapport entre eux.

Après tout, on ne goûte qu'une seule fois la vraie saveur de '_l'interdit'_, pas vrai ?

_Dans tous les cas, elle cache bien son jeu, la petite Gryffondor !_

Hermione, quant à elle, n'en revenait pas : Elle avait couché avec Drago Malefoy ! Son meilleur ennemi depuis huit ans. Celui qui n'arrêtait pas de l'insulter, de la rabaisser. Celui qui avait faillit tuer Dumbledore il y a deux ans en plus d'avoir fait entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle avait adoré ! C'était mieux de coucher avec ce vil Serpentard qu'avec tous ses ex réunis ! Elle imaginait même tout ce qu'ils pourraient expérimenter tous les deux avant de se mettre une claque mentale pour oser imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, que ce qu'il venait de se passer allait se reproduire un jour.

Non, Malefoy était un serpent venimeux et si elle se laissait mordre, elle allait en souffrir et ça, elle ne le permettrait pas !

_Jamais._

.

.

.

**Alors, ça vous a plu ?**

***Hommage à mes autres fictions sur Twilight que vous pouvez découvrir, si vous ne les connaissez pas déjà en allant sur mon profil- My Stories. De plus, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas 'Rpattz' c'est le surnom de Robert Pattison^^**

**Note correctrice ([ma Super] Lenerol que j'embrasse encore et encore pour avoir accepté de relire mes fictions afin de corriger mes erreurs !!!):**** Eh bien, j'avoue que je n'ai jamais cherché à lire les fics concernant Harry Potter parce que je n'ai pas encore fait le tour avec Bella et Edward de Twilight. Celui-ci est, disons-le, torride. Vas-tu utiliser des effets magiques dans les suivants ? **

**Réponse auteur :**** Oui, mais pas tout de suite, je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais inventer comme 'Kâma Sûtra' Sorcier ^^**

**Dans tous les cas, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je ne sais pas s'il y aura de suite ou si je transformerais cette histoire en séries d'OS… On verra !**

**Bisous à tous et merci de m'avoir lu, voire de me laisser des reviews pour ceux ou celles qui laissent une trace de leur passage dans ce qu'ils lisent !**

**A bientôt,**

**Katty**

.


	2. Comment on a décidé de coucher ensemble

*****

**oOo…HERMIONE GRANGER, OU COMMENT J'AI MIS MA FIERTÉ DE CÔTÉ POUR COUCHER AVEC DRAGO MALEFOY…oOo**

*****

.

*****

.

***OoO***

Playlist de ce chapitre :

_My December_ de Linkin Park

_Undisclosed Desires_ de Muse

***OoO***

.

*****

.

Drago était allongé sur son lit, en simple boxer, regardant le plafond de sa chambre de Préfet-en-Chef tout en réfléchissant.

Il avait couché avec _Hermione Granger_. La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor. Celle qu'il considérait comme inférieur à lui et l'insultait de Sang-de-Bourbe il y a avait encore à peine un an.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à être dégoûté ou à regretter ses actes.

Après tout, cette jeune femme était vraiment belle –de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur malgré ses petits défauts qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point- et si les principes que lui avait inculqué son père ne gouvernaient pas encore son existence malgré le décès de ce dernier, il aurait tout fait pour être avec elle.

C'était un fait : Hermione Granger représentait tout ce qu'il rêvait de sa femme idéale.

Cependant, il ne voulait pas être vu avec elle. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus tous les deux. Après tout, ils avaient été rivaux puis ennemis pendant la guerre. Leur _couple_ ne marcherait pas, surtout que Drago Malefoy ne sortait pas avec des femmes. Il les baisait, un point c'est tout.

Mais pourquoi se prenait-il la tête avec Granger alors ?

_Peut-être parce que tu as sacrément pris ton pied avec elle ! Jamais une autre femme ne t'a procuré pareil plaisir alors que c'est une Née-Moldu…_

Il voulait recommencer mais savait que Granger n'allait pas forcément se laisser faire. Mais comme il se le disait souvent :

_Ce que Malefoy veut, Malefoy l'a._

***OoO***

.

Elle avait craqué.

Et le pire c'est qu'elle ignorait comment et pourquoi.

_J'ai écarté les cuisses parce que j'étais en manque de sexe ! Voila le comment du pourquoi !_ ironisa-t-elle intérieurement.

_J'ai couché avec Malefoy. DRAGO MALEFOY, le Don Juan de ses dames ! Le vil et arrogant Prince des Serpentard ! Ancien Mangemort de surcroit !_

_Comment ai-je pu faire _ça ?

Hermione soupira et se retourna pour la millième fois dans son lit, ne trouvant absolument pas le sommeil. Elle n'arrivait pas à, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'elle ait partagé un moment de pur extase avec son _meilleur_ ennemi, il y a à peine quelques heures.

Pourtant, il n'était pas plus gentil que d'habitude. Plus indifférent, certes, mais si l'occasion se présentait, il n'hésitait pas à la rabaisser comme avant la guerre alors pourquoi avait-elle cédé ? Pourquoi _lui_ avoir cédé ? Lui avoir fait le plaisir de faire partie de son tableau de chasse déjà bien rempli ?

Elle se trouvait pitoyable. Aussi idiote que les pimbêches qu'elle haïssait.

D'un geste rageur, elle sortit de son lit et revêtit un jean et un col roulé noir avant de saisir sa baguette magique et quitter son dortoir.

Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et c'est donc rapidement qu'elle se retrouva dehors.

Voir la neige tomber sur elle la fit sourire, lui remontant quelque peu son moral.

Elle adorait l'hiver et commença à chantonner la mélodie Linkin Park _My December_ tout en se dirigeant vers le Lac gelé.

.

_**This is my December **_(Voici mon mois de Décembre)

_**This is my time of the year**_ (C'est mon moment de l'année)

_**This is my December **_(Voici mon mois de Décembre)

_**This is all so clear **_(Tout est si clair)

.

Hermione se mit à regarder le ciel noir qui lâchait des millions et des millions de flocons tout en souriant et en commençant à tourner sur elle-même telle une petite fille, les mains en l'air comme pour attraper cette neige qui tombait paisiblement sur le paysage écossais, mais fondant au contact de son corps chaud.

.

_**This is my December **_(Voici mon mois de Décembre)

_**This is my snow covered home **_(C'est ma maison couverte de neige)

_**This is my December **_(Voici mon mois de Décembre)

_**This is me alone **_(C'est moi seul)

.

Elle se souvint de toutes ses journées enneigées où elle construisait des bonhommes de neige et des igloos, seule, tandis que le peu d'amis qu'elle avait préféraient faire de la luge loin de Londres où ils vivaient afin de profiter de vraies pentes montagnardes des campagnes recluses.

Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas d'être seule. Elle l'avait toujours été.

En tout cas jusqu'à son arrivée à Poudlard et sa rencontre avec Harry et Ron.

.

_**And I,**_ (Et)

_**Just wish that I didn't feel**_ (J'espère juste ne pas me sentir)

_**Like there was something I missed **_(Comme si quelque chose me manquait.)

_**And I, **_(Et je)

_**Take back all the things I said**_ (Retire tout ce que j'ai dit)

_**To make you feel like that**_(Qui a pu te faire du mal)

_**And I,**_ (Et je)

_**Just wish that I didn't feel**_ (Souhaite juste ne pas me sentir)

_**Like there was something I missed **_(Comme si j'étais passé à côté de quelque chose)

_**And I, **_( Et je)

_**Take back all the things I said to you **_(Retires toutes les choses que je t'ai dites)

.

Hermione comprit à ce moment là qu'elle ne devait plus se soucier de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malefoy car elle se prenait trop la tête. Coucher avec lui était génial, trop même, mais malhonnête. Malhonnête envers elle-même, envers ses idéaux, ses amis, sa famille. Envers tout ce qu'elle croyait. Alors à quoi bon réfléchir à quelque chose qui s'était passé et qui ne se reproduirait pas ?

Car non, la Gryffondor refusait que ça se reproduise. Et même si elle le voudrait, elle savait que Malefoy n'était pas du genre à coucher deux fois avec la même personne et encore moins avec une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Alors autant tout oublier.

.

_**And I give it all away**_ (Et je donne tout)

_**Just to have somewhere to go to**_ (Juste pour avoir quelque part où aller)

_**Give it all away**_(Je donne tout)

_**To have someone to come home to**_ (Juste pour que quelqu'un m'attende à la maison)

.

La tristesse submergeait Hermione.

Elle était seule.

Elle avait rompu avec Ron, n'était sortit qu'avec lui et Viktor Krum après avoir perdu sa virginité un soir avec Cédric Diggory, en début de quatrième année. Certes elle avait passé pas mal de bons moments avec quelques amis Moldus mais c'était purement physique, jamais rien de sérieux.

Elle était seule et le resterait. Elle en était convaincue.

.

_**This is my December**_ (C'est mon mois de décembre)

_**These are my snow covered dreams **_(Ce sont mes rêves couverts de neige)

_**This is me pretending **_(C'est moi qui fait semblant)

_**This is all I need **_(C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin)

.

Elle était assise par terre et avait le regard rivé sur l'étendue glacée du Lac, ses pensées tournées vers ses propres constatations : Elle était seule mais ne cherchait pas vraiment à avoir quelqu'un -en tout cas, pas pour le moment- étant trop concentrée sur ses études, sur ses rêves de devenir Médicomage. Elle était bien toute seule même si parfois son cœur se serrait face à l'amour que portait Harry à Ginny, Neville à Luna, ou encore Lavande à Ron.

Elle croyait même avoir aimé ce dernier avant de se rendre compte qu'en fait c'était d'avoir un homme à ses côtés qu'elle appréciait : Si on mettait de côté le manque de plaisir sexuel qu'elle n'arrivait pas à combler dans les bras du benjamin Weasley, elle aurait pu rester avec lui juste parce que sa présence, quelque peu brusque et maladroite, la réconfortait dans sa solitude, sans pour autant pleinement la satisfaire.

Hermione se trouvait pathétique.

Elle avait été égoïste de rester avec Ron juste pour être dans une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un. Elle l'avait fait souffrir en ne rompant pas de suite, en attendant plus de sept mois pour le faire. Attendre qu'elle en ait vraiment marre de simuler, de ressentir les serrements de son cœur avide de beaucoup plus de choses que ne pouvaient pas lui offrir le rouquin.

Elle avait besoin de passion dans ses relations.

Et Ron était incapable de lui en donner.

En tendant sa main droite devant elle, elle observa les flocons qui tombaient dessus avant de fondre. La neige, tout comme l'amour, le bonheur, la passion, ne sont qu'éphémères. Il fallait savoir en profiter tant qu'ils étaient présents, tant que l'on pouvait encore apprécier ses vertus avant qu'elles ne disparaissent.

***OoO***

.

Hermione avait la tête baissée sur son parchemin, écrivant sans relâche afin de finir son devoir pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie quand Drago arriva de son entraînement de Quidditch. Cependant, étant trop plongée dans ses études, elle ne l'entendit pas, ce qui permit au Prince des Serpentards de l'admirer sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

_Qui aurait cru que cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était une mordue de sexe !_

Il s'approcha d'elle, lentement, tel un serpent ondulant vers sa proie avant de se pencher vers elle et approcher sa bouche vers son oreille :

-Toujours en train de travailler à ce que je vois, susurra Drago avant de respirer profondément la douce odeur de fruits des bois que dégageaient les cheveux de la jeune fille qui sursauta sous ses actes.

-Malefoy, dit-elle simplement en essayant de paraître désintéressée alors que les battements de son cœur étaient irréguliers.

-Granger, salua-t-il simplement avant de s'asseoir sur la table en face d'elle.

Hermione releva la tête, un air blasé collé au visage :

-Tu voulais me demander quelque chose peut-être ?

Drago lui fit un sourire en coin, aimant cette attitude qu'avait la jeune femme envers lui : Elle ne lui courrait pas après, ne cherchait pas à le séduire, n'essayait pas de paraître ce qu'elle n'était pas. Elle était authentique et ça ne lui plaisait que trop.

-Je voulais savoir comment s'appelait cet objet Moldu… commença-t-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Tu sais, celui que tu as utilisé hier soir avant que je n'assouvisse tes désirs de _vrai sexe_.

Hermione rougit de gêne, faisant accentuer le sourire de Drago qui aimait la mettre mal à l'aise. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle répondit calmement :

-C'est un vibromasseur, Malefoy. Et j'ai trouvé ses compétences meilleures que les tiennes, j'espère que tu n'en es pas vexé ?

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et ramassa toutes ses affaires avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, laissant un Drago complètement abasourdi.

_Elle n'a pas osé dire ce qu'elle a dit, pas vrai ?_

_Un Malefoy n'est inférieur à personne et certainement pas à un vulgaire objet Moldu !_

D'un pas rageur, Drago rattrapa Hermione avant de lui serrer fortement le poignet et la retourner face à lui :

-De quel droit oses-tu me rabaisser de la sorte ?

-Aurai-je touché une corde sensible ? répliqua-t-elle, narquoise.

La rage montait rapidement en lui. Comment osait-elle lui tenir tête ? Ne pouvait-elle pas baisser la tête comme tous les autres ? Il la plaqua durement contre le mur qui longeait la porte de la chambre de la Gryffondor, la faisant gémir de douleur avant qu'il ne la fixe de ses prunelles métalliques remplies de fureur :

-Pour qui te prends-tu, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu te crois supérieure avec ton intelligence ? Tu ne vaux rien dans le monde magique petite ignorante !

-Et toi, pour qui te prends-tu ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un _Malefoy_ que tu es au-dessus de tout le monde ! Ta famille ne vaut plus rien depuis la chute de Voldemort ! Sans compter que les Mangemorts n'ont pas leur place dans le monde magique ! cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

Drago enrageait car Hermione savait appuyer sur les bons boutons pour le mettre en colère : La déchéance de sa famille et la marque maudite qu'il avait sur l'avant-bras.

-Pour ta gouverne, petite idiote, sans _ma mère_, Saint Potter serait mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Pour ce qui est du tatouage que _Voldemort_ m'a apposé, je ne l'ai jamais voulu ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre dans une famille de Sang-Pur, de devoir suivre les préceptes que t'inculquent ton père afin de le rendre fier de toi malgré tout ce qu'il peut t'infliger ou ce que tu en penses ! Tu. Ne. Sais. Rien. Du. Tout ! articula-t-il durement.

Hermione resta estomaquée devant le Serpentard. Certes, elle savait que c'était grâce à Narcissa Malefoy qu'ils avaient en partie gagné la guerre, mais il était vrai qu'elle ignorait par quoi était passé son homologue. Ce qui la surprit le plus, cependant, c'était que Malefoy appelle son ancien _Maître_ par son nom ainsi que ses propos concernant son éducation qu'il aurait aimé ne pas suivre ?

-Ca ne change pas ce que tu es vraiment, souffla-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Les deux adolescents s'affrontèrent des yeux : Feu contre la Glace, compassion contre amertume, Gryffondor contre Serpentard, Sang-de-Bourbe contre Sang-Pur, Hermione contre Drago.

Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas lâché le poignet de la jeune femme mais avait quelque peu desserré sa poigne tout en posant son autre main contre le mur à côté de la tête de son homologue.

Le silence régnait entre eux. Seuls leurs regards parlaient pour eux. Une connexion quelque peu étrange semblait même se créer entre ces deux adolescents. Puis peu à peu, l'environnement entre eux changea.

Drago approcha son visage d'Hermione, doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, comme pour lui laisser le choix sur ce qui allait suivre.

Puis, tout aussi délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago donna pour la première fois de sa vie un vrai baiser, un doux, un chaste mais un incroyable baiser qui les transporta tout deux dans un autre monde. Un monde où tout serait possible, où tout ne serait que paix, insouciance, tendresse, amour peut-être.

_Par Salazar, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Hermione passa ses mains sur le torse de Drago avant de lentement les relever vers son cou, puis dans ses cheveux plaqués en arrière avant de gentiment les empoigner. Ils étaient si fins et d'une telle douceur qu'elle avait envie de tout le temps les caresser, de ne jamais retirer ses mains.

Puis un autre baiser fut échangé, beaucoup plus passionné mais pas moins doux. La jeune femme rencontra le corps du Serpentard qui se colla à elle, lui faisant ressentir contre son bas-ventre, sa naissante érection.

Hermione se décolla quelque peu de lui avant de lui prendre la main et le mener à sa chambre après avoir murmuré son mot de passe au tableau qui gardait son antre personnel –afin que Drago ne l'entende pas. Ce dernier la suivit, sans rien dire, le visage impassible mais ses émotions le torturant à l'intérieur de lui par leurs diversités et leurs intensités.

Il était perdu mais aimait vraiment ça.

Il ne fit pas attention à la chambre rouge-et-or de son homologue, préférant l'embrasser encore et encore, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Il voulait découvrir son corps, le vénérer, le posséder alors qu'avec ses anciennes partenaires il ne s'en préoccupait pas, préférant assouvir ses besoins physiques ainsi que ceux de son amante d'un soir sans se soucier de quoique se soit d'autre.

Mais avec Hermione, c'était différent et il ignorait pourquoi.

Néanmoins, et pour le moment, il s'en moquait éperdument.

Il voulait tout voir d'elle et c'est ce qu'il fit :

Lentement, il lui retira son petit pull à l'effigie de sa Maison, Gryffondor. A travers sa jupe et son chemisier, Drago s'aperçut du corps frêle de la jeune femme. Certes, elle n'avait pas un corps et une taille de mannequin mais avait une poitrine plutôt généreuse et bien ronde ainsi que de belles hanches et un ventre assez plat. Elle avait un corps magnifique, celle d'une vraie femme, une femme qui sera une mère incroyable et une épouse parfaite, Drago en était persuadé.

De ses longs doigts, le Serpentard déboutonna les boutons du chemisier d'Hermione avec une lenteur presque insoutenable. La tension ne cessait de croître dans la chambre mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se décida à accélérer le mouvement, préférant savourer cette douce et tortueuse anticipation.

Peu à peu, le soutien-gorge d'Hermione se dévoila aux yeux de Drago qui admira les courbes de ce qu'il cachait. Il était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Certes, il en avait vu des poitrines, mais celle d'Hermione était à elle seule, un appel à la luxure. Le Serpentard aperçut même un petit grain de beauté au-dessus du sein gauche de la jeune femme et il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue dessus, provoquant un soupir de bien-être de son amante.

Le fils de Lucius traça du bout de ses longs doigts la courbe de la nuque jusqu'aux clavicules d'Hermione qui ferma les yeux sous les sensations plaisantes que lui procurait son homologue avant que ce dernier ne descende ses mains dans son dos, à la recherche de l'agrafe du soutien-gorge de la jeune femme qu'il détacha avant de l'enlever, laissant à sa vue, ses deux magnifiques seins dont les pointes étaient durcies d'excitation.

-Tu es si belle, murmura-t-il sans s'en rendre compte. _Così bella!*_

Hermione se sentit frissonner sous ses mots. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi belle, aussi désirée qu'aujourd'hui, et ce, grâce à son meilleur ennemi qui lui susurrait des compliments en anglais mais aussi en italien.

Elle savait qu'elle faisait sûrement une erreur en couchant avec Malefoy, mais elle décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance puisque de toute façon, il ne s'agissait que de sexe et rien d'autre. Ils n'étaient pas liés, ne s'aimaient pas même si ensembles, ils ressentaient tout de même des émotions et des sensations qu'ils n'avaient jamais connues avant leur première fois.

Drago posa ses mains sur les seins d'Hermione avant de doucement les caresser, faisant gémir la jeune femme.

Jamais le fait de procurer du plaisir à sa partenaire n'avait autant satisfait le jeune Serpentard. Mais il ressentait sa frustration, ses besoins d'avoir plus de sensations, de plaisirs, surtout qu'il les partageait.

Alors il prit un de ses mamelons en bouche avant de délicatement le sucer, le mordiller tandis que l'index et le pouce de sa main faisait rouler l'autre pointe.

-Drago ! souffla-t-elle en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds tandis qu'il téta l'autre mamelon, savourant de nouveau leur douce texture, aimant la sentir sous sa langue et ses doigts.

Hermione adorait la petite torture que lui infligeait le Serpentard qui contrastait avec la douceur des cheveux de son partenaire qu'elle touchait de ses petits doigts car c'était ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux : Des opposés. Paisibles douceurs et petites douleurs étaient au programme et elle adorait ça.

Le jeune homme, lui, s'émerveillait de la voir si réceptive, si sensible face à ce qu'il lui faisait et ça ne lui donnait que plus envie de prendre son temps, de savourer cet instant _magique_.

Alors, d'une extrême lenteur, il posa de nouveau ses fines lèvres sur celles, pulpeuses à souhait d'Hermione, avant de tracer chaque courbe de son torse de ses deux mains. Puis il les déplaça dans son dos, remarquant à quel point la jeune femme avait un corps magnifique mais si frêle, finissant par les glisser dans ses cheveux châtains à la base de sa nuque.

Jusqu'à la quatrième année, tout le monde se moquait des cheveux broussailleux d'Hermione, mais depuis qu'elle essayait de les dompter, ils étaient devenus doux, soyeux tout en restant quelques peu rebelle, à son image. Et Drago adorait ses cheveux châtains qui avaient aussi quelques reflets roux et blond. Ils étaient une pure merveille pour les yeux, même s'il préférait voir autre chose d'elle.

C'est pourquoi il plongea son regard métallique dans celui ambré de la jeune Gryffondor afin d'en contempler leur flamme, cette flamme qui lui brûlait chaleureusement le cœur. Seulement, Hermione devint impatiente mais comprit que son homologue avait besoin de tendresse, alors elle se dirigea vers sa chaine-hifi Moldu et _Undisclosed Desires_ de Muse résonna en fond sonore :

*****

_**I know you've suffered**_ / Je sais que tu as souffert

_**But I don't want you to hide **_/ Mais je ne veux pas que tu te caches

_**It's cold and loveless **_/ C'est froid et sans amour

_**I won't let you be denied**_ / Je ne vais pas te laisser être rejeté

*****

Elle lui enleva tranquillement sa robe de sorcier puis tous ses autres vêtements, le laissant simplement en boxer avant de déposer sa bouche sur son torse imberbe. Elle fit descendre ses lèvres vers ses pectoraux durcis par ses entraînements de Quidditch et ses abdominaux qu'elle savoura telle une tablette de chocolat –ce à quoi ils ressemblaient. Ensuite, Hermione se déplaça, laissant un Drago la tête levée en l'air, les yeux fermés, qui profitait de cette plénitude qui l'avait envahi à son contact et par la mélodie qu'il écoutait, et passa ses mains sur ses omoplates avant de les relever sur ses larges épaules qu'elle massa, détendant progressivement son partenaire.

*****

_**Soothing **_/ En t'apaisant

_**I'll make you feel pure **_/ Je te ferais sentir pur

_**Trust me **_/ Fais-moi confiance

_**You can be sure **_/ Tu peux être sûr

*****

Drago sentit sa gorge se nouer. Jamais auparavant il n'avait éprouvé de la tendresse de la part de quelqu'un, autre que sa mère qui ne lui montrait déjà pas beaucoup à cause de Lucius. Et pourtant, il y en avait eu des femmes qui voulaient prendre soin de lui, qui voulaient même l'aimer mais jamais il n'arrivait à baisser sa garde, à se laisser aller pour les laisser faire.

Jamais jusqu'à maintenant.

Seule Hermione semblait arriver à briser le mur qu'il s'était forgé suite à l'éducation de son père.

Comment ? Il l'ignorait mais elle dégageait un petit quelque chose qui le faisait très facilement fondre tout comme elle arrivait naturellement à l'enrager. C'était comme si la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout le connaissait en tout point, tout comme lui savait lui faire du mal comme lui procurer du plaisir.

Ils étaient opposés mais si complémentaires.

Hermione se replaça face à Drago puis se remit à caresser de nouveau son torse. Elle finit par tracer de ses deux index le V de ses hanches avant de lui enlever le boxer et se mit à genoux tout en caressant le sexe tendu du Serpentard qui gémit presque imperceptiblement.

*****

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**_ / Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton cœur

_**I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask **_/ Je veux reconnaître que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque

_**I want to exorcise the demons from your past **_/ Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé

_**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**_ / Je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués dans ton cœur

*****

Mais la jeune Gryffondor voulut plus, alors elle approcha ses lèvres du membre de Drago avant de le prendre dans sa bouche.

-Par Salazar, souffla Drago.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la sentir autour de lui de cette manière ! Sa bouche était un pur délice et sa langue qui le léchait avidement comme si c'était une friandise, laissait deviner le vrai caractère de la jeune femme durant un rapport physique.

_C'est une putain de petite coquine la Granger !_

Il ferma les yeux tout en grognant des mots incompréhensibles, afin de mieux ressentir la fellation que lui faisait Hermione puis il fit glisser ses deux mains dans ses cheveux châtain tout en lui laissant l'opportunité de gérer elle-même le rythme de ses va-et-vient.

*****

_**You trick your lovers **_/ Tu prétends à tes amants

_**That you're wicked and divine**_ / Que tu es mauvais et divin

_**You may be a sinner**_ / Tu es peut-être un pêcheur

_**But your innocence is mine**_ / Mais ton innocence est mienne

*****

Il la laissait diriger alors que d'habitude il se serait empressé de cracher des ordres voire d'inculquer lui-même la rapidité des va-et-vient en appuyant sur la tête de ses partenaires. Mais _elle,_ elle savait comment bien le torturer, comment le satisfaire sans même qu'il n'ait à le formuler.

_Elle le connaissait mieux qu'il ne l'imaginait._

_Et il adorait ça !_

Cependant, il ne voulait pas jouir dans sa bouche, _non pas ce soir_. Alors à regret, il la fit se relever avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres des siennes d'une passion jusque là inconnue.

Jamais auparavant il ne prenait autant de plaisir à embrasser une femme. D'habitude ce n'était qu'une manière de faire taire ces voix de crécelles qui arrivaient parfois à le débander, mais avec Hermione, ce simple geste était si langoureux, excitant, voire complètement _érotique_.

_Et dire que cette petite bouche pulpeuse a failli me faire jouir comme un simple novice !_

Tout en elle lui plaisait et pourtant elle était son ancienne ennemie, une fille que son père qualifiait d'inférieur à lui de par son ascendance, sa rivale… Mais les faits étaient là, elle lui procurait des sensations jusque là inconnues.

*****

_**Please me**_ / Plais-moi

_**Show me how it's done**_ / Montre-moi comment ça s'est fait

_**Tease me **_/ Tourmente-moi

_**You are the one**_ / Tu es le seul

*****

Il la fit s'allonger sur le lit avant d'épouser son corps du sien, retenant son poids sur ses avant-bras posés de chaque côté de la tête d'Hermione qui le fixait intensément, d'un regard remplit de désir et d'anticipation.

_Elle me veut autant que _moi_ je _la_ veux._

Mais il ne fit rien pour assouvir leurs besoins physiques. Au contraire, il admira la jeune femme, caressant sa joue, dégageant son visage de ses cheveux qui empêchait Drago de pleinement contempler cette petite mais Ô combien magnifique frimousse tout en déposant de chastes baisers sur ses lèvres.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il prenait son temps, pourquoi il avait besoin d'immortaliser ce moment, pourquoi il avait besoin de tendresse, lui qui était plutôt fougueux dans ses ébats. Mais il savoura complètement cet instant, mettant momentanément de côté son sexe qui le faisait souffrir d'être trop tendu.

Quant à Hermione, elle se sentait étrangement bien même s'il y avait encore quelques minutes elle voulait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Elle découvrait une facette de Drago Malefoy qui lui plaisait beaucoup et comprenait en le voyant agir que c'était la première fois qu'il agissait de cette douce manière.

C'était la première avec qu'il faisait l'amour et elle en était touchée. Touchée car malgré leurs passés communs, elle arrivait à le détendre suffisamment pour qu'il baisse sa garde. Touchée car elle arrivait à lui donner confiance en elle alors qu'ils avaient été ennemis quelques mois plus tôt. Touchée car malgré ce qu'il clamait haut et fort, il partageait ce beau moment avec une Sang-de-Bourbe.

*****

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**_ / Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton cœur

_**I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask **_/ Je veux reconnaître que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque

_**I want to exorcise the demons from your past **_/ Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé

_**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**_ / Je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués dans ton cœur

*****

Elle promenait ses mains sur son dos, ne quittant pas ces orbes métalliques qui la fixaient sans haine.

Ils n'étaient que Drago et Hermione.

Et elle aimait ça car elle se sentait enfin et pleinement à égalité avec ce Serpentard qui criait à tous sa supériorité par rapport aux autres. Elle découvrait aussi en lui un petit garçon en manque d'amour, d'attention, de tendresse qui avait essayé de réprimer ses émotions en les transformant en rage, en mépris, en arrogance suite à l'éducation de son père.

*****

_**Please me**_ / Plais-moi

_**Show me how it's done**_ /Montre-moi comment ça s'est fait

_**Trust me **_/ Fais moi confiance

_**You are the one**_ / Tu es le seul

*****

La petite culotte blanche d'Hermione était le seul rempart entre les deux corps nus des adolescents et Drago commença à l'enlever tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontrait dans sa descente et qu'il observait en silence.

Il aimait cette couleur quelque peu hâlée de la peau de pêche d'Hermione. Il aimait ses courbes enchanteresses. Il aimait la toucher de ses longs doigts et de ses lèvres. Il aimait sentir la douce odeur de sa peau, cette fragrance de fruits rouges qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec celle, des fruits des bois, de ses cheveux. Il n'arrivait pas à être rassasié d'elle et très vite, ils se retrouvèrent enfin tous les deux complètement nus avant que Drago ne se replace au-dessus d'elle.

Le Serpentard ne savait pas ce qu'il recherchait dans les prunelles ambrées d'Hermione, mais il le trouva et lui fit un sourire, un vrai, un sincère, un chaleureux, un que personne hormis sa mère n'en avait encore jamais vu. La Gryffondor en fut heureuse, consciente de la rareté du geste, et releva la tête afin de pouvoir l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Drago n'en revenait toujours pas de toutes les sensations qu'il éprouvait rien qu'en embrassant _cette_ femme. Il sentait son estomac se resserrer avant qu'une exquise chaleur ne se propage dans tout son être, chaleur qu'il accueillit avec joie et sérénité.

Mais la friction que provoqua Hermione en bougeant ses hanches contre lui rappela à quel point il avait envie d'elle, à quel point il ressentait sa chaleur humide contre lui. Il avait hâte de la faire sienne de nouveau.

*****

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**_ / Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton cœur

_**I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask **_/ Je veux reconnaître que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque

_**I want to exorcise the demons from your past **_/ Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé

_**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**_ / Je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués dans ton cœur

*****

C'est en goûtant de nouveau ses lèvres pulpeuses que Drago pénétra Hermione d'un lent mais déterminé coup de rein avant de se figer au plus profond d'elle.

Et pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il se sentit _entier_, bien, _libéré_.

Comment ne pouvait-il ressentir ça qu'avec _elle _?

Pourquoi ne sentit-il une connexion que dans _ses_ bras ?

Qu'avait-_elle_ de plus que les autres femmes ?

Il ignorait les réponses mais décida de passer outre, de profiter pleinement de ces incroyables et plaisantes sensations, alors il commença un langoureux va-et-vient en elle qui la fit gémir son prénom.

_Son_ prénom sur _ses _lèvres le rendait extatique et à son tour il prononça le sien, ce '_Hermione'_ qu'il s'était interdit de prononcer durant ses sept premières années à Poudlard mais qu'il formulait de plus en plus facilement depuis leur première fois ensemble. Le dire à voix haute était si libérateur que sur le coup de l'émotion il faillit jouir en elle, mais il se retint à temps et commença à titiller le clitoris de la Gryffondor afin de l'emmener à son paroxysme.

Beaucoup de ses anciens partenaires sexuels arrivaient à lui donner un orgasme, mais Hermione se rendit compte que Drago y parvenait sans grande difficulté, comme s'il savait comment lui procurer pleinement du plaisir, comme s'il connaissait parfaitement son corps pour savoir quoi faire pour la satisfaire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire d'accélérer car il le faisait de son propre chef. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire d'y aller plus fort car il leva ses jambes afin de placer ses genoux contre sa poitrine, faisant changer l'angle de ses pénétrations, avant de reprendre son assaut avec plus de vigueur.

Et perdue dans ses sensations, sous les caresses et les baisers de son partenaire, elle eut un foudroyant orgasme qui lui fit voir des étoiles sous ses paupières clauses tout en criant le prénom de Drago.

-Par Salazar, siffla-t-il en réponse.

Voir son visage rougi par l'effort mais détendu par son paroxysme, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte qui aspirait vivement de l'oxygène afin de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur était un spectacle magnifique, un spectacle qui l'amena aux portes du plaisir, mais c'est surtout en sentant les parois vaginales d'Hermione se resserrer durement sur lui, qui le firent fortement jouir.

-Putain, Hermione !

Le jeune homme retomba sur elle, mais ses avant-bras retenaient son poids afin de ne pas l'écraser. Cependant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de plonger son visage dans son cou où il déposa plusieurs petits baisers tout en reprenant sa respiration.

Il était vraiment bien, détendu, et ne voulait en aucun cas se retirer d'elle. _Jamais_.

Mais il le fit, à contre cœur, avant de tirer Hermione contre lui. Il ne désirait pas perdre son contact, pas maintenant, et il se mit à lui caresser la colonne vertébrale tandis qu'elle passait ses doigts sur son torse, d'une infinie tendresse qui le fit sourire.

Sourire qui l'intriguait car jamais auparavant il n'avait sourit et certainement pas après avoir couché avec une femme. Il n'avait jamais été doux avant non plus, alors qu'elle était la différence entre ce qu'il ressentait maintenant et lors de ses précédents coups d'un soir ?

Ce soir, il était serein avec lui-même, envers Hermione, alors qu'avec ses anciennes amantes il s'en moquait éperdument, préférant assouvir ses propres besoins avant de quitter la chambre de la jeune femme qui essayait vainement de le retenir. C'était d'ailleurs le seul moment qu'il adorait, hormis jouir en elles ou dans leurs bouches : Voir ces filles tenter de le garder auprès d'elle et qu'il brisait tous leurs espoirs d'une remarque acide et narquoise.

Mais avec Hermione, il avait prit son temps. Il avait savouré l'instant présent. Il avait admiré son corps, ses réactions face à ses caresses, ses baisers. Il l'avait pénétré après être persuadé qu'elle était prête à le recevoir. Il n'avait jouit que lorsqu'elle l'avait fait avant lui. Il la voulait encore auprès de lui après l'avoir fait sienne. Il avait été tendre avec elle du début à la fin, continuant à profiter de sa présence lors de ce moment intime qui avait suivi leur rapport.

Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas baisé Hermione, il l'avait _vénéré_.

Drago se rendit donc compte qu'il avait fait, pour la première fois de sa vie, _l'amour_ avec une femme.

_Avec Hermione_, pensa-t-il, surpris.

-Merci de m'avoir montré une facette du _vrai_ Drago Malefoy, dit-elle simplement en posant chastement ses lèvres sur sa poitrine.

-On n'est pas amis, Hermione, ni quoi que se soit d'autre, souffla-t-il après avoir posé ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune femme comme pour s'excuser de ses propos.

-Je sais, répondit-elle sur le même ton que lui. Mais dans notre dortoir, nous pouvons faire un effort pour nous entendre, tu ne penses pas ?

Drago tourna la tête vers elle, plongeant ses yeux métalliques dans l'océan ambré de son amante afin de trouver des réponses à ses interrogations. Avait-il envie de se rapprocher d'elle ? De peut-être devenir _ami_ avec elle ?

La réponse lui sauta aux yeux : Oui, il en avait terriblement envie, surtout si ça lui donnait la possibilité de la posséder encore et encore.

-Rien ne doit sortir d'ici, dit-il simplement. C'est ma seule condition.

.

.

.

***** **Così bella signifie « Si belle » en italien et si j'ai choisis cette langue ce n'est pas pour rien… Vous aurez d'ailleurs vos réponses face à ce choix dans quelques chapitres ! Si vous suivez encore cette histoire d'ici leur publication !**

**Les paroles de Muse sont à la base adressées à une femme mais ne vous inquiétez pas si j'en ai modifié, en connaissance de cause, la traduction pour la mettre au masculin pour bien l'adresser à Drago, surtout qu'il n'y a pas de pronom(s) féminin(s) dans le texte qui pourrait me gêner dans ce choix.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et/ou de me laissez une review ça me touche de voir que ce que j'écris plaise (ou non cela dépend de ce que vous m'écrivez^^) !**

**Je remercie aussi ma petite (mais Ô combien talentueuse) Bêta Lenerol (on l'applaudit tous bien fort !) pour prendre le temps de corriger mes petites erreurs (Merci ! Merci ! Merci !) et si vous êtes intéressés par une belle histoire sur Edward et Bella de Twilight, je vous conseille de lire sa fiction « Tout en symbiose » à cette adresse :**

**http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5485581/1/Tout_en_symbiose**

(Enlevez juste les parenthèses si vous faites un copier/coller du lien ci-dessus)

**Bisous à tous et à très bientôt j'espère, que se soit dans cette fiction ou dans les autres que j'ai ou que j'écris !**

**Katty**

.


	3. Comment nous sommes devenus amis

.

*****

**oOo…Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy ou comment nous sommes devenus amis…oOo**

*****

.

.

*****

.

***OoO***

Playlist du chapitre :

_Ignorance_ de Paramore

_Ma Poubelle_ de Sum 41

***OoO***

.

*****

.

.

Hermione était dans la bibliothèque.

Encore.

Certes, elle aurait pu se réfugier dans le dortoir des Préfets-en-Chefs mais elle avait besoin de certains livres de la réserve pour travailler son devoir de Potions. De plus, en restant dans un lieu _public_, elle montrait à son entourage que le comportement de Ron ne l'atteignait pas, du moins _pas vraiment_.

Même si elle commençait à vraiment saturer.

Oui, elle avait rompu avec Ron.

Oui, elle ne l'avait pas aimé d'Amour.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs alors que ça faisait déjà un mois qu'ils n'étaient plus ensembles !

Heureusement qu'Harry la soutenait, de loin, mais il était toujours là pour elle et essayait même de calmer les ardeurs colériques du rouquin quand ce dernier dépassait les limites, sans grand succès.

Bref, l'ambiance du Trio d'Or n'étant pas au beau fixe, la jeune Gryffondor préférait rester seule dans son coin que de devoir subir les regards noirs ou les remarques acerbes du benjamin Weasley. Et quel était l'endroit idéal pour être tranquille quelques heures ?

_La grande et merveilleuse bibliothèque de Poudlard !_

Au moins, Hermione pouvait s'avancer dans son travail scolaire qu'elle avait momentanément _mis de côté_ pour passer du bon temps avec Malefoy.

Et dire que ça faisait déjà un mois que son meilleur ennemi et elle avaient conclu leur accord et que tout se passait _bien_ entre eux. _Bien_ dans le sens où ils ne s'insultaient presque plus, où ils étaient capables de rester tout deux dans la même pièce sans avoir envie de se lancer un Avada, où ils arrivaient même à s'associer pour punir les élèves qui ne respectaient pas le couvre-feu les nuits où ils effectuaient leurs rondes. Mais il fallait bien l'avouer qu'il y avait aussi et surtout eu énormément de moments de pure extase durant ce mois !

-Ah, Hermione ! Je savais que je te trouverais ici ! s'écria Ginny en interrompant les pensées lubriques de la jeune femme avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Salut, salua-t-elle gentiment. Tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui car cette histoire me rend folle !

-Quelle histoire ?

-Cette rupture avec mon frère, Hermione ! Comment ça se fait que tu as rompu avec lui si tu souhaitais tant que ça sortir avec lui avant la guerre ? Par Merlin, ça faisait des années que tu rêvais de sortir avec lui !

-Ginny, soupira la Préfète-en-Chef, lasse. Ca fait maintenant un mois qu'on a rompu ! A quoi ça sert de revenir dessus ?

-Le problème c'est que Ron souffre ! s'emporta-t-elle. Et qu'Harry me met de côté afin de le réconforter ! Tu peux me prendre pour une égoïste mais tes décisions ne devraient pas influencer mon couple ! J'ai même l'impression qu'ils sortent tous les deux ensembles à force de les voir tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre !

-Et tout ça, c'est ma faute, c'est ça que tu insinues, grinça Hermione.

-Oui ! Non ! Je ne sais pas, soupira la cadette Weasley en mettant ses mains sur son visage. Mais je voudrais comprendre pourquoi ta relation avec Ronald n'a pas fonctionné car toute cette histoire me travaille et j'aimerais aider mon frère à tourner la page sur votre ancienne relation au lieu de le laisser ruminer.

-J'aime Ron… Mais je ne m'étais pas rendue compte avant notre séparation que l'amour que je lui portais n'était que fraternel. J'avais beau avoir une attirance pour lui, je commençai à être mal à l'aise lors de nos moments intimes et j'ai compris qu'il fallait que j'arrête de me voiler la face et de lui donner de faux espoirs.

_Menteuse, menteuse, menteuse ! Ron est nul au lit et j'étais de plus en plus frustrée ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai rompu ! Sans compter que je n'étais pas vraiment amoureuse de lui, je me servais de lui pour ne pas être seule même si j'avais eu le béguin pour lui depuis des années !_

_Et oui, je sais : Je suis pitoyable !_

-Oh, dit piteusement la rouquine.

-Ouais, continua Hermione en trifouillant sa plume de ses doigts tout en essayant de garder son calme afin de camoufler au mieux ses mensonges. Donc je comprends que Ron m'en veuille mais je ne peux pas changer d'avis et continuer une relation qui finira par vraiment mal se terminer !

Oui, Hermione était persuadée que sa relation avec Ron n'aurait pas marché à la longue. Ils étaient si différents, sans compter qu'elle s'ennuyait avec lui, que se soit au niveau physique que mental : En plus de ne vouloir faire l'amour que dans la position du Missionnaire, il n'aimait rien à part le Quidditch et la nourriture. Comment pouvait-elle s'épanouir à ses côtés, elle qui aimait découvrir de nouvelles choses, voyager ?

-Tu sais, finit-elle en voyant que son amie n'allait pas répondre, étant perdue dans ses pensées. Tu devrais parler à Harry de ce qui se passe dans ta tête, c'est important la communication dans un couple.

-C'est ce que je vais faire, souffla distraitement Ginny en se levant de sa chaise. Merci Hermione. J'espère que ça va s'arranger entre toi et mon frère.

Elle quitta la bibliothèque tandis que la Préfète-en-Chef replongea son petit nez dans ses parchemins, tout en espérant avoir enfin la paix pendant quelques heures car, après tout, elle devait réviser pour les ASPICS qui se dérouleraient en juin.

***OoO***

.

Drago se préparait à commencer l'entraînement de Quidditch étant le capitaine de l'équipe de sa Maison. Il tenait fermement son balai dans sa main afin de ne pas laisser ses émotions le submerger et garda une apparence indifférente, voire froide.

Après tout, il était pris entre deux feux :

D'un côté, il était Drago Malefoy, le Mangemort, encore respecté par certains Serpentards mais haï par tout le reste de Poudlard voire de la moitié de la communauté magique et de l'autre, il était le fils de la traîtresse qui avait aidé le Survivant à vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et qui était dorénavant acclamée par tous.

Il ne savait pas où se trouvait sa place mais faisait tout pour ne rien montrer de son dilemme carbeaucoup de ses camarades attendaient le moindre faux pas de sa part pour le critiquer ouvertement et sans vergogne. Sans compter qu'il ignorait quoi faire après Poudlard. Devait-il reprendre les rênes des affaires de son père ou se forger une autre voie ?

Il ne savait pas ce que l'on attendait de lui.

Depuis tout petit, il faisait tout ce que Lucius lui disait de faire, respectait tous les principes que sa famille inculquait depuis de nombreuses générations, allant même jusqu'à haïr des personnes et devenir Mangemort sans réfléchir pour tout simplement se faire aimer par cet homme intransigeant qu'il avait pour père.

Que devait-il faire maintenant qu'il était mort ? Maintenant qu'il était libre de penser par lui-même sans prendre l'avis des autres en considération ? Maintenant qu'il avait perdu son guide ?

Drago l'ignorait et ne savait pas quoi faire : Il n'avait aucun rêve, aucune passion, aucun intérêt quelconque à part perpétuer sa lignée avec une Sang-Pur digne de ce nom. Et encore, même ce dernier point l'énervait puisqu'il avait envie de choisir sa femme pour ce qu'elle était et pas pour ce qu'elle pourrait apporter à sa famille.

_Que faire ?_

Il aurait aimé que son père soit vivant, ou même trouver celui ou celle qui l'avait tué et le torturer pour avoir mis sa vie sans dessus dessous car même si Lucius avait été dur avec lui, il l'avait aimé et voyait toujours en lui un modèle, même s'il n'était pas forcément d'accord avec ses idéologies sur la supériorité des Sangs-Purs sur les autres. Drago voyait en son père un homme qui protégeait sa famille, qui était respecté et craint par ses pairs, mais aussi, et malheureusement, qui se pliait devant un sorcier complètement fou et plus fort que lui.

_Moi, au moins, je ne me laisserais jamais marcher sur les pieds !_

-Bien, commença-t-il en s'adressant à ses coéquipiers d'un ton dur. Après un petit échauffement basique, nous commencerons l'entraînement : Crabbe, Goyle, concentrez-vous pour toucher un maximum le reste de l'équipe avec les cognards au lieu de survoler le stade sans rien faire. Blaise, essaie d'améliorer ton revers gauche, c'est ton seul point faible. Bulstrode, Nott et Spencer, travaillez votre jeu d'équipe et arrêtez de vous la jouer perso !

Drago lança l'enchantement qui créa des obstacles magiques pour contrecarrer le jeu des poursuiveurs avant de jeter en l'air le Souafle et se mettre à la recherche du Vif d'Or.

Le Quidditch était un jeu qu'il adorait.

Il aimait voler sur son Nimbus 2001, cadeau de son père lors de sa deuxième année d'études, et profita quelques secondes de la plénitude que lui prodiguait cette sensation d'être totalement libre de ses mouvements avant de se concentrer sur sa tâche d'attrapeur.

_Libre de ses mouvements._

C'était un concept qui le perturbait quelque peu : En effet, quand Lucius était vivant, Drago voulait choisir sa destinée, ne pas devenir Mangemort, ne pas reprendre les rênes des affaires familiales… Mais maintenant qu'il avait sa liberté, il était perdu. Perdu car il avait toujours cru qu'il resterait à jamais sous le joug de son père.

Il rêvait sans espérer.

Et maintenant qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, il se retrouvait coincé entre ses rêves inexistants et ceux de son géniteur qu'il idolâtrait malgré les souffrances qu'il lui avait infligées. Coincé entre ses peurs, ses doutes, ses désirs inavoués et ce que l'on attendait de lui.

Il n'était pas _libre_ de ses mouvements, de sa destinée.

Sauf auprès d'Hermione.

Certes, en un mois ils n'étaient pas encore amis mais arrivaient à cohabiter, à parler _civilement_, à travailler sur une même table. Drago avait même réussi à être _amical_ avec elle. Bien évidemment, les mauvaises habitudes avaient la dent dure puisque les remarques acerbes et sarcastiques volaient toujours entre eux, mais ils arrivaient à rester dans la même pièce sans trop s'insulter, ce qui était un exploit en soi !

Cependant, ce qu'adorait plus que tout le Serpentard dans sa relation avec Granger c'était, bien évidemment, leurs parties de jambes en l'air !

Par Salazar elle était tout le temps pleine de surprises. A chaque fois, il était fasciné par ses diverses réactions face à son toucher, ses baisers. Elle était si sensible ! Si passionnée ! Mais surtout, il adorait la voir si contradictoire : Fougueuse et complètement libérée dans leurs ébats mais qui continuait à rougir devant ses intenses regards ou qui redevenait légèrement timide quand elle désirait faire une position bien précise, pour ne pas dire _osée_.

_Et quand elle se mord la lèvre inférieure… Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'aucun de mes boxers n'est implosé ! Faut dire aussi que dans le cas contraire, un bon petit _Reparo_ aide beaucoup !_

Avec elle, il ne s'ennuyait jamais et arrivait même à se vider la tête, à oublier sa misérable vie, à totalement ressentir les sensations et émotions qu'il ne ressentait que dans ses bras.

Par Merlin, il ne voulait même plus coucher avec d'autres filles qu'elle !

Sauf qu'il devait arrêter de penser à la douceur de sa peau, à ce putain de grain de beauté au-dessus de son sein gauche qui le rendait fou à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard dessus, à ses yeux dilatés par la luxure qui le fixaient intensément lors de leurs paroxysmes parce qu'il sentait son entrejambe devenir dure, ce qui commençait à le gêner dans sa recherche du Vif d'Or.

-Hey Drago, appela Blaise Zabini en s'approchant de lui avant de l'accompagner vers le château. Qu'as-tu pensé de l'entraînement ?

-Et bien, lança-t-il narquoisement. Si ces deux gros balourds qui nous servent de batteurs se concentrent sur le jeu et que Spencer et Nott apprennent à faire confiance à Bulstrode en plus d'arrêter de se la jouer solo, je pense qu'on a toutes nos chances de remporter le prochain match contre Serdaigle.

-J'adore ta finesse Drago ! s'amusa Blaise tout en gardant un air nonchalant.

-Tu n'en penses pas moins !

-Vrai, approuva-t-il. Après tout, les Serpentards n'ont aucun scrupule à révéler le fin fond de leurs pensées.

-Vrai, acquiesça le fils de Lucius, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. D'ailleurs j'ai oublié de te dire que tu étais un crétin de première malgré que tu sois plutôt bon comme gardien !

-Oh, Drago, je suis vexé ! dit-il faussement outré. Moi qui pensais que tu me considérais comme quelqu'un d'intelligent et rusé !

-Tu croyais quoi, Blaise ? Que j'étais un gentil petit idiot qui croit vivre dans un pays tout beau tout rose ? Quelqu'un qui ne voit que le bon côté des gens, occultant hypocritement leurs défauts ? Je ne suis pas un Poufsouffle !

-C'est pour ça que j'adore la philosophie des Serpentards : Les mensonges et manipulations sont les meilleurs armes pour se faire une place dans le monde magique.

-D'ailleurs, lança Drago d'une voix apathique, tu comptes faire quoi après Poudlard ?

-Je pense reprendre les affaires de mon père, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Après tout, le Ministère ne pourra pas m'en empêcher vu que je n'ai pas la Marque sur mon avant-bras et qu'après la chute du Maître, j'ai clamé haut et fort ma neutralité dans la guerre malgré l'arrestation de mon géniteur. Sans preuve de mes crimes, je ne risque absolument rien.

_Lui avait eu la chance de ne pas avoir été tatoué par Voldemort_, pensa amèrement Drago.

-Et toi ? Tu vas profiter de la notoriété de ta mère pour redorer le nom des Malefoy ?

-Effectivement, souffla-t-il, amusé. Pour une fois que ce sont les Malefoy qui ont la vedette quelque part, je ne vais pas me gêner. Serpentard oblige.

-Toutes les petites Sangs-Purs vont nous courir après, rêva Blaise, le regard perdu.

-Je te laisse Parkinson et Bulstrode !

-En parlant des plaies… maugréa le métisse en voyant les deux filles en question se rapprocher d'eux.

-Salut Drago, aguicha Pansy avant de saluer Blaise. L'entraînement de Quidditch s'est bien passé ?

-Tu n'as qu'à demander à Bulstrode, après tout, elle y a participé, dit cyniquement Drago.

-Mais j'aime avoir ton avis, minauda-t-elle.

-Apprends donc à te forger ton propre caractère au lieu de vouloir plaire à tout le monde en jouant les sangsues, tu m'exaspères !

-Mais Drago…

-Si tu cherches un Sang-Pur digne de toi, je te conseille d'aller voir la Belette ou ce gros lourdaud de Londubat. Eux, au moins, sont de ton niveau, finit le Prince des Serpentard avant de laisser une Pansy complètement choquée pour se rendre, avec Blaise, dans la Grande Salle afin de dîner.

-Wow Drago, rit le métisse. Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte cette fois !

-J'espère que maintenant elle me fichera la paix ! Même Granger n'arrive pas à me donner autant d'envies de meurtres !

_Faut dire aussi qu'elle m'excite énormément quand elle m'énerve, encore plus quand elle est énervée !_

_Mmmh… Hermione rouge de rage, ses yeux m'incendiant d'un seul regard tout en me pointant de son index… Dommage que je n'aime pas être dominé car je l'imagine très bien toute vêtue de cuir et jouant avec une cravache magique !_

-D'ailleurs, comment ça se passe la cohabitation ? répliqua Blaise en interrompant les pensées sadomasochistes de Drago. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour cacher son petit corps, appelle-moi, je me ferais une joie de t'aider.

-Après des mois d'hostilités où j'ai cru que j'allais soit la tuer, soit me jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, on a décidé de jouer la carte de l'indifférence. Depuis, je peux travailler tranquillement dans mon dortoir sans entendre sa putain de voix à tout bout de champ !

_Voix que j'adore entendre prononcer mon nom, surtout quand elle jouit !_

-Et t'inquiète, ajouta-t-il narquoisement, en cas de décès prématuré de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, je m'occuperais personnellement de sa dépouille !

***OoO***

.

Hermione n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Au moins, durant toutes ces heures qu'elle avait passé dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, elle avait enfin rattrapé son retard et même repris de l'avance sur son travail.

Sauf que maintenant elle était affamée d'avoir autant travaillé alors elle rangea ses affaires et se rendit tranquillement à la Grande Salle afin de prendre un bon dîner après avoir salué la bibliothécaire, madame Pince.

Pour la première fois de la journée, Hermione se sentait bien et se permit de sourire pendant qu'elle traversait les couloirs sous les regards curieux de certains élèves : Se plonger dans les livres, faire durement travailler ses méninges, sentir ses yeux légèrement lui piquer à cause de la fatigue lui plaisait. En effet, se servir de toutes les armes intellectuelles qu'elle possédait pour avoir la meilleure note possible, était le seul moyen qu'elle ait trouvé pour prouver aux autres sorciers qu'une Née-Moldue n'était pas inférieure aux autres sorciers.

Elle avait toujours été de nature curieuse quant elle était plus jeune, mais apprendre qu'elle était une sorcière l'avait poussé à tout apprendre par cœur. Après tout, elle savait qu'elle pouvait être défavorisée par rapport à ses nouveaux camarades -qui, eux, connaissaient l'existence de la Magie depuis leur plus tendre enfance- si elle débarquait à Poudlard sans aucune connaissance. Elle ne voulait pas être une ignare qui pose des questions à tout bout de champ et finir par être exclue mais au final, avant de rencontrer Harry et Ron, elle avait été rejetée parce qu'elle était devenue une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui exaspère tout le monde –sauf le corps enseignant- par son intelligence.

Mais elle ne baissa pas les bras, encore moins quand elle découvrit le racisme que les élèves nés de parents sorciers, les Sangs-Purs, éprouvaient à son encontre de par son ascendance. Elle était une brillante sorcière et le prouverait en étant la première de la promotion. Sans compter que ses connaissances avaient été très utiles lors des divers affrontements contre Voldemort durant leurs sept premières années à Poudlard.

-Alors Hermione, tu as passé un bon après-midi ? interrogea Harry qui était installé à côté d'elle.

-J'ai fini tous les devoirs que l'on avait, mais je dois t'avertir que celui des Potions est vraiment difficile, j'ai eu énormément de mal !

Hermione voyait bien Ron ruminer dans sa barbe mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention, afin de ne pas provoquer de rixe.

-Parfois je me demande si ça n'aurait pas été mieux que Rogue ne devienne pas professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, maugréa Harry. Slughorn est impitoyable.

-Il est peut-être impitoyable mais au moins il a accepté ceux qui ont eu « Effort Exceptionnel » à leur BUSE de potion, contra Hermione, alors que Rogue réclamait un « Optimal ».

-M'ouais, continua Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu d'un ton découragé. Cependant, tu pourrais m'aider Hermione ?

-Bien sûr ! se réjouit-elle. On ira à la bibliothèque et je te montrerais les livres dans lesquelles se trouvent les meilleures références.

-Merci beaucoup, ma belle, sourit Harry en posant son bras sur les frêles épaules de la jeune femme sous les yeux furieux de Ron.

-Fais gaffe, Ginny, lança ce dernier, mauvais, le nez dans son verre de jus de citrouille. Tu pourrais perdre Harry si Hermione commence à mettre le grappin dessus. Après tout, elle n'est bonne qu'à faire souffrir les autres !

*****

_**If I'm a bad person**_ / Si je suis une mauvaise personne

_**You don't like me**_ / Tu ne m'aimes pas

_**Well, I guess I'll make my own way **_/ Bien, je crois que je vais partir faire mon propre chemin

_**It's a circle **_/ C'est un cercle

_**I mean cycle**_ / Un méprisable cycle

_**I can't excite you anymore **_/ Je ne peux plus t'exalter.

*****

-Ron ! s'exclamèrent en même temps le jeune homme à la cicatrice et sa petite-amie tandis qu'Hermione soupirait de lassitude.

*****

_**Where's your gavel ?**_ / Ou est ton marteau ?

_**Your jury?**_ / Ton juge ?

_**What's my offense this time?**_ / Quel est mon crime cette fois ci ?

_**You're not a judge but **_/ Tu n'est pas un juge mais

_**If you're gonna judge me**_ /__Si tu veux me juger

_**Well, sentence me to another life **_/ Eh bien, condamne moi dans une autre vie.

*****

-Tu n'as toujours rien compris, Ronald, souffla la jeune Préfète-en-Chef en vrillant ses prunelles ambrées dans celles bleues du benjamin Weasley. Harry et toi êtes mes deux _meilleurs amis_, mes _frères _! C'est pour ça que ça n'a pas marché entre toi et moi et que ça ne marchera pas non plus avec lui ! Sans compter que j'ai beaucoup trop de respect pour Ginny et Harry pour tenter quoique se soit qui puisse les séparer.

-C'est ça, cause toujours tu m'intéresses, marmonna-t-il.

*****

_**Don't wanna hear your sad songs**_ / Je ne veux pas entendre tes chansons tristes

_**I don't wanna feel your pain**_ / Je ne veux pas ressentir ta peine.

_**When you swear it's all my fault**_ / Quand tu jures que tout est de ma faute

_**'Cause you know we're not the same**_ / Parce que tu sais que nous ne sommes pas les mêmes.

_**We're not the same**_ / Nous ne sommes pas les mêmes

_**Oh we're not the same **_/ Oh, nous ne sommes pas les mêmes.

*****

-Tu sais quoi Ronald ? s'écria Hermione en se levant, les poings serrés, furieuse. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, mais ta colère et ta tristesse faussent ton jugement. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, mais comprends mes raisons et fais en sorte d'avancer au lieu de ruminer comme un sombre crétin en en faisant voir de toutes les couleurs à ton entourage depuis un mois ! J'aimerais retrouver mon ami mais je refuse de me faire encore insulter de la sorte pour ça alors tu sais quoi ? Ignore moi à partir de maintenant ! Je serais bien mieux sans toi et ton sale caractère de merde !

*****

_**Yeah, the friends who stuck together**__ / _Ces amis qui étaient collés ensemble.

_**We wrote our names in blood**_/Nous avons écris nos noms au sang

_**But I guess you can't**__**accept that the change is good**_ /Mais je devine que tu ne peux accepter que le changement est bon

_**It's good**_ / Il est bon

_**It's good**_ / Il est bon

_**It's good**_ / Il est bon.

*****

Elle quitta, d'un pas rageur, une Grande Salle silencieuse avant de monter à son dortoir.

*****

_**Well, you treat me just like another stranger**_ / Tu me traites juste comme une autre étrangère

_**Well, it's nice**_ _**to meet you, sir**_ / Eh bien, enchantée de vous avoir rencontré, monsieur

_**I guess I'll go **_/ Je crois que je vais partir

_**I best be on my way out**_ / Je serais mieux sur mon propre chemin.

*****

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que pour une fois Ron avait été plutôt _gentil_ dans ses propos, mais se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Hermione en avait plus que marre de supporter le comportement du rouquin et s'il ne voulait pas lui pardonner, soit ! Certes, elle avait de la peine de perdre un de ses deux meilleurs amis, mais s'il ne changeait pas, elle n'avait décidemment pas besoin de lui pour être heureuse !

*****

_**Ignorance is your new best friend**_ / L'ignorance est ta nouvelle meilleure amie_**  
Ignorance is your new best friend**_ / L'ignorance est ta nouvelle meilleure amie

*****

D'un coup de baguette magique, à peine rentrée dans sa salle commune, _Ignorance_ de Paramore –chanson qui l'avait suivie depuis la Grande Salle- démarra et Hermione commença à chanter et danser dessus, le volume au maximum, afin de se défouler. C'était la chanson parfaite pour sa situation avec Ron.

_*****_

_**This is the best thing that could've happened**_ / C'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver.

_**Any longer and I wouldn't have made it**_ / Un peu plus et je ne l'aurai pas fait.

_**It's not a war, no**_ / Ce n'est pas une guerre.

_**It's not a rapture**_ / Ce n'est pas l'extase.

_**I'm just a person, but you can't take it**_ / Je suis simplement une personne, mais tu ne peux pas le supporter.

*****

La Guerre l'avait marquée et elle voulait profiter de la vie, rendre en quelque sorte hommage à tous ceux qui étaient tombés ce jour-là pour la liberté alors elle ne voulait plus perdre son temps à ruminer et à attendre que Ron lui pardonne. Il n'en valait plus la peine.

Malgré tout, Hermione était tout de même un peu triste de perdre l'amitié du rouquin, mais après tout, s'il ne pouvait pas passer outre leur ancienne relation, s'il refusait d'évoluer, et ben tant pis pour lui ! C'était inutile et une grosse perte de temps de lui courir après en sachant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

*****

_**The same tricks that once fooled me**_ / Les mêmes jeux qui m'ont trompés une fois

_**They won't get you anywhere**_ / Ils ne t'amèneront nulle part

_**I'm not the same kid from your memory **_/ Je ne suis plus la même enfant que celle de tes souvenirs__

_**Now I can fend for myself**_ / Maintenant je peux me débrouiller par moi-même.

*****

Maintenant, la balle était dans le camp du benjamin Weasley. Si ce dernier était prêt à tourner la page sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, elle serait prête à renouer leur amitié, mais sinon il ne resterait que les photos du Trio d'Or pour rendre hommage à cette douce époque où Hermione et Ronald étaient amis.

La fin de la musique arriva tout doucement et Hermione sentit sa colère retomber progressivement. Cependant, elle avait besoin d'une simple mélodie pour lui redonner le sourire.

_Ma Poubelle_ de Sum 41 résonna, faisant éclater de rire la jeune femme qui comprenait et chantait les paroles en français tout en profitant du canapé confortable.

*****

_**Tu es ma mademoiselle**_

_**Tu es ma petite poubelle **_

_**Je chercherai des ordures pour toi**_

_**Et je commencerai dedans mes pantalons **_

_**Dans votre yeux se trouve une petite pleure **_

_**Mais je ne suis pas un homme sans cœur **_

_**Tu sais tu es ma petite fleur**_

_**Avec une plotte qui est comme du beurre**_

_**Tu es ma mademoiselle**_

_**Tu es ma petite poubelle**_

_**Je chercherai des ordures pour toi**_

_**Et je commencerai dedans mes pantalons**_

*****

C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que Drago la découvrit, ce qui le rendit perplexe.

_N'est-elle pas censée pleurer la perte de Weasmoche ? Moi qui voulais la réconforter à ma manière…_

-Hey, Malefoy ! salua la demoiselle en se levant avant de l'entraîner dans une danse improvisée tout en rechantant la dernière mélodie qui tournait en boucle.

-Mais tu es folle ? s'exclama Drago en continuant tout de même de danser, amusé par son comportement pour le moins surprenant.

-Je vais bien ! Très bien même !

-Mais pourquoi tu te marres comme un lutin de Cornouailles ?

Elle lui traduisit la chanson en anglais tout en continuant à gesticuler dans tous les sens ce qui fit bien rire le jeune homme avant qu'il ne réplique :

-Je crois que je vais l'apprendre par cœur pour la chanter à Pansy !

-Mais c'est que tu es méchant ! s'insurgea faussement Hermione en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

-Je ne suis pas un Serpentard pour rien !

-Je devrais peut-être faire la même chose à Ron, dit-elle songeuse. Oh et puis non, il ne mérite même pas que je gaspille mon énergie pour lui !

-D'ailleurs, commença Drago en se souvenant du dîner qu'il venait de quitter, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, j'ai adoré la façon dont tu as remis en place la Belette. Du pur Serpentard ! Je te félicite !

-Et ben ! Le grand Drago Malefoy complimente sa Sang-de-Bourbe de rivale.

_Sang-de-Bourbe_, le fils de Lucius n'aimait plus ce mot depuis deux ans, depuis qu'il avait reçu la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, vu que c'était à cause d'un simple racisme que tout avait commencé. Les deux guerres que Voldemort avait perdues avaient été si futiles ! Tant de morts pour une stupide question de supériorité inexistante !

Non, Hermione n'était pas une Sang-de-Bourbe, surtout depuis qu'ils étaient devenus intimes. Elle était une Née-Moldue, une sorcière intelligente et bourrée de talents. L'une des meilleures de leur génération.

-_Drago_ complimente _Hermione_, rectifia-t-il en la regardant intensément dans ses yeux.

La jeune Gryffondor ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette phrase mais une chose était sûre, elle était touchée, énormément. Alors elle lui esquissa un de ses sourires les plus chaleureux avant de le prendre délicatement dans ses bras.

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux des actions de son homologue et en profita pour plonger son nez dans ses cheveux, adorant leur odeur. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu quitter la Grande Salle folle de rage après sa superbe répartie, il avait eu envie d'aller cogner Weasley, mais au final, il avait attendu que le rouquin ait fini de manger pour l'accoster dans les couloirs où il lui balança une réplique si cinglante qu'il fut incapable de répondre.

En un mois, il s'était attaché à Hermione et ne voulait pas que quiconque lui fasse du mal. Il voulait la protéger, dans l'ombre, mais la protéger quand même. Alors la voir si ouverte envers lui, la sentir si frêle contre son corps, comprendre qu'elle était si reconnaissante pour de simples mais Ô combien symboliques paroles, apercevoir le magnifique sourire qu'elle lui adressait comme s'il était son ami, lui réchauffait le cœur.

Il se sentait bien, à sa place, auprès d'Hermione.

Cette dernière prit sa main de la sienne avant de les diriger tout deux vers le canapé où ils prirent place l'un à côté de l'autre. Mais la Gryffondor décida que ce n'était pas assez alors, et pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago qui restait pourtant –et toujours- indifférent de l'extérieur, elle se colla contre son torse tandis que le jeune homme l'enveloppa de ses bras.

-Faut surtout pas te gêner, Granger ! répliqua-t-il, faussement mauvais, ses bras le trahissant.

Elle lui fit un sourire resplendissant avant de déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue, le faisant sourire sincèrement. Tous ces petits gestes lui plaisaient car il avait l'impression qu'elle tenait à lui, qu'elle tentait de l'amadouer à sa douce manière, lui qui avait pour habitude d'utiliser la force, entre autres.

-Tu vas faire quoi après Poudlard ? questionna le Prince des Serpentards, après quelques minutes de silence apaisant, en lui caressant le dos du bout des doigts.

-Je vais intégrer la Faculté Magique des Sciences de Londres afin de suivre la formation de Médicomage. Et toi ?

Devait-il lui dire la vérité ou mentir comme il l'avait fait avec Blaise ? Pouvait-il lui confier ses craintes, ses incertitudes sans être jugé comme le ferait ses camarades de Serpentards ? Après tout, elle était à Gryffondor, c'était une femme à l'écoute des autres, qui souhaitait les aider, n'est-ce-pas ?

Drago soupira avant de fermer les yeux et lever sa tête afin qu'elle repose sur le dossier du canapé, perdu tandis qu'Hermione lui caressait le torse, comme pour le rassurer, lui disant qu'elle n'était pas vexée qu'il ne se confie pas à elle. C'est sa douceur qui le débloqua :

-Je n'en sais rien, murmura-t-il.

-Tu as plusieurs options ?

-Quand j'étais petit, je voulais être Auror, raconta-t-il nostalgique. Mais maintenant que j'ai la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur mon avant-bras, les portes du Ministère me sont définitivement fermées. Peut-être que je devrais reprendre les affaires de mon père mais c'est pareil ! Je serais constamment surveillé, voire restreint, à cause de notre participation, à mon père et moi, à la Guerre dans le mauvais camp.

-Et le fait que ta mère ait aidé à vaincre Voldemort ne peut pas t'ouvrir des portes ? Te faciliter quelque peu la tâche ?

-Il y aura toujours des gens qui me haïront à cause de ça ! s'écria-t-il en relevant la manche de sa robe de sorcier afin d'exposer la Marque aux yeux ambrés d'Hermione. Rien ne changera la rancœur que le nom des Malefoy engendre.

La jeune femme remarqua que même si elle couchait avec lui depuis un mois, elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à ce maudit tatouage. Alors, tout doucement, elle passa ses doigts dessus, faisant légèrement tressaillir Drago. Il était vrai que la Marque noire était horrible, cette tête de mort avec une langue en forme de serpent. Elle lui rappelait tellement de mauvais souvenirs comme le nombre de ceux qui étaient morts au nom de la Liberté, tous ceux qu'elle avait vu tomber devant ses yeux, comme le jeune Colin Crivey qui n'était portant âgé que de quinze ans. Mais elle ne put aussi s'empêcher de penser que le tatouage contrastait énormément avec la peau blanche de Drago, comme s'il n'avait pas sa place sur cet avant-bras, comme s'il essayait de corrompre, sans succès, le jeune Serpentard par sa simple présence. Hermione se devait de l'aider à rester sur le bon chemin vu qu'il semblait vouloir y être.

-Tu n'es pas dégoûtée ? demanda Drago à voix basse, redoutant la réponse.

-Non, il fait partie d'un passé révolu, dit-elle fermement. Cependant, j'ai une seule question : As-tu voulu devenir Mangemort ?

Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, voulant simplement connaître la vérité et pas un quelconque mensonge qu'il pourrait proférer pour ne pas la décevoir.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix : Si j'avais refusé que l'on m'appose la Marque alors que c'était le symbole suprême des Mangemorts, Voldemort m'aurait très certainement tué, et ma mère aussi et ça je ne le supportais pas. Sans compter que je voulais que mon père soit fier de moi même si je n'adhérais pas à ses principes sur la supériorité du Sang.

-Tu… Tu, balbutia Hermione, surprise. Tu ne croyais pas que les gens comme moi étaient inférieurs à toi ?

-Je suis peut-être un con de première mais je ne suis pas stupide ! Tu es l'exemple même qui contrecarre toutes les théories du Mage Noir rien qu'en étant la major de notre promotion à chaque année de notre scolarité. Tu as une incroyable facilité à comprendre et à manier la Magie, tu surpasses même la majorité, voire les trois quart, des Sangs-Purs de notre communauté alors crois moi quand je te dis que toi et moi on est égaux, car je le pense sincèrement !

-Pourquoi toute cette haine alors ? dit-elle la voix étranglée par l'émotion qui la submergeait.

-La jalousie, souffla-t-il abattu. Pitoyable, hein, de la part du grand Drago Malefoy, continua-t-il, amer.

-De quoi étais-tu jaloux ?

-De tout ! s'emporta-t-il en se levant. Tu es une femme belle, intelligente, talentueuse, qui sait où elle va, qui décides de sa propre destinée, qui as de vrais amis sur qui tu peux compter, alors que moi, quoi ? Ouais je suis beau, j'ai un cerveau supérieur à la normal –Malefoy oblige- mais j'ai tout le temps vécu dans l'ombre de mon père ! J'ai été forgé pour faire ce qu'il voulait sans jamais se soucier de mon avis alors que moi je désirais simplement vivre ma vie tranquillement ! Que suis-je censé faire maintenant que j'ai perdu mes seuls repères -qui étaient d'ailleurs mauvais ? Je n'ai personne, à part ma mère, vers qui me tourner en cas de problèmes. Et puis de toute manière, quoi que je fasse, je serais toujours considéré comme un ancien Mangemort ! finit-il en s'accoudant sur le dessus de la cheminée tandis qu'il contemplait les flammes.

-Hey, souffla-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule tandis qu'il restait de marbre. Drago, regarde moi, s'il te plait.

Mais en voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, elle se glissa entre la cheminée et lui avant de prendre son menton de deux doigts afin de l'obliger à la fixer avant de continuer :

-Tu n'as que dix-huit ans, Drago ! Ta vie est loin d'être finie ! Oui, le monde magique associera sûrement le nom des Malefoy avec 'Mangemorts', 'Voldemort', 'Guerre' pendant un temps mais rappelle toi aussi et surtout que les sorciers savent que ta mère a aidé à instaurer la paix dans notre monde ! Maintenant, c'est à toi de te battre pour te faire accepter comme tu es vraiment afin de leur faire oublier le Drago de Lucius. Tu ne dois pas baisser les bras ! Si tu veux, reprends les affaires de ton père en association avec ta mère qui traiterait avec les sorciers du Ministère le temps qu'ils t'accordent leur confiance. Ou alors continue tes études, toi qui es si doué en potions ! Tellement de voies s'ouvrent à toi, Drago ! A toi d'en choisir une et de t'y concentrer fortement.

Elle était si sincère dans ses propos, si _juste_. Le jeune homme comprit qu'il devait arrêter d'être un lâche qui fuit à la moindre difficulté mais qu'il devait se battre pour s'intégrer dans la société magique.

Mais il avait peur. Oui, Drago Malefoy avait terriblement peur de l'avenir, le courage étant le point fort des Gryffondors. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin d'Hermione dans sa vie, pour le soutenir, le conseiller, l'écouter car sans elle, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de se faire une place dans le monde.

-Tu… Je…hésita-t-il, par crainte de sa réponse.

-Dis-moi, Drago, susurra-t-elle d'une voix apaisante et rassurante tout en lui caressant la joue. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerais pas.

Le Prince des Serpentards soupira avant de plonger son regard métallique dans celui ambré de la jeune femme :

-Hermione Granger, accepteriez-vous de devenir mon amie ?

Elle lui fit un resplendissant sourire, les yeux brillants de larmes retenues :

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le demander, je le suis déjà.

.

.

.

**Petite (GRANDE^^) note :**** Un grande partie du chapitre précédent a été effacé (tout le Lemon en fait !) après que j'ais procédé à une relecture (je n'avais pas encore ma Super Bêta Lenerol pour m'aider dans la tâche^^)… J'ai sûrement dû faire une erreur de manip' en enregistrant ! (*Soupirs* Pas douée la Katty !)**

**Donc pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas lu ou même pour ceux qui souhaite le relire, je l'ai réécris et reposté après correction de ma Bêta (cette fois, il n'y a pas d'erreurs ! *Piooouuuf*) ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il n'est pas exactement le même que celui d'origine et que je le trouve moins bien que la précédente version (perdre plus de 5 pages Word a failli avoir raison de mon courage, mais étant une Gryffondor dans l'âme (^^), j'ai tenu à publier des choses complètes pour ne pas m'avouer vaincue (^^), mais surtout pour publier des chapitres avec un minimum de qualité)**

**Ce nouveau chapitre sans Lemon vous a plu ? Je voulais le centrer sur la relation amicale de Drago et Hermione qui évolue tout doucement mais sûrement. Après tout, je suis plutôt d'avis à les voir amis avant que les choses ne s'améliorent encore entre eux… !**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé la petite chansonnette **_**Ma Poubelle **_**de Sum 41 ? Pas mal, hein ! Par contre, j'espère ne pas trop vous soûler en mettant les paroles et les traductions des chansons que j'insère dans l'histoire…. ?**

**Bisous à tous et merci encore de me lire (et de me laisser des reviews pour ceux qui veulent laisser une trace de leur passage sur ma fiction et/ou me donner leur avis sur ce qu'ils viennent de lire)**

**A bientôt,**

**Katty**

**.**


	4. Comment notre relation a évolué

**oOo…DRAGO MALEFOY ET HERMIONE GRANGER OU COMMENT NOTRE RELATION A ÉVOLUÉ…oOo**

.

.

_/!\__Les passages entre les _***OoO***_ ET en italiques sont des flash-back._

_Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Hermione se réveilla, en ce lundi matin de la fin janvier, dans les bras de Drago, ce qui était devenu une sorte de petite habitude depuis qu'ils étaient _officiellement_ amis. _Officiellement_, dans le sens où ils se considéraient l'un l'autre avec un véritable respect, en plus de s'apprécier mutuellement. Alors qu'à l'extérieur de leur dortoir de Préfets-en-Chefs les autres élèves et professeurs ignoraient tout de leur _relation_ même si beaucoup remarquaient qu'ils ne se chamaillaient plus du tout lorsqu'ils se croisaient, qu'ils échangeaient même de petits sourires discrets.

Ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés durant les deux semaines qui suivirent le début de leur amitié. Deux semaines où ils en apprirent beaucoup l'un sur l'autre, ce qui fit sourire Hermione qui se remémorait certaines grandes discussions tout en admirant le visage angélique de son ami qui dormait encore.

Drago, par exemple, avait découvert que malgré ses airs enjoués, la Gryffondor cachait un profond mal être du fait qu'elle ne se sentait pas complètement à sa place, que se soit dans le monde Moldu que magique.

.

***OoO***

_-Pourtant, s'interrogea le Serpentard, tu es reconnue dans notre monde, surtout depuis la chute de Voldemort, alors pourquoi tu ne te sens pas vraiment à ta place auprès des sorciers ?_

_Hermione le regardait en se mordant légèrement la lèvre, ce que Drago interpréta, à raison, comme un signe de gêne. Il posa chastement sa bouche sur la sienne avant de planter ses orbes métalliques dans celle de son amie :_

_-Tu peux tout me dire, Hermione, chuchota-t-il doucement tout en lui caressant la joue. Je ne vais pas te juger comme j'avais la mauvaise habitude de le faire avant._

_-C'est juste… Pitoyable, dit la jeune femme en baissant la tête._

_-Aucun mot sortant de la belle bouche de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'est pitoyable, lança narquoisement le Prince des Serpentards, un sourire en coin aux lèvres._

_Hermione regarda intensément le jeune homme, surprise de voir à quel point le vrai Drago était différent de ce qu'il montrait d'habitude aux autres, à quel point il pouvait être gentil, dévoué, compréhensif voire empathique lui qui d'habitude était froid, distant, méprisant, inamical. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru si elle ne l'avait pas vu elle-même de ses propres yeux._

_Et ce Drago lui plaisait énormément même si elle n'espérait rien de plus de lui que sa sincère amitié._

_-Quand j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière, commença-t-elle, ma mère l'a très mal accepté. Elle ne me l'a pas dit en face, mais je l'ai bien entendu se disputer avec mon père quand j'étais censée dormir. Elle disait que j'étais devenue un monstre, que je n'étais plus sa petite fille, que je n'avais plus ma place auprès d'eux._

_Drago n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Hermione Granger avait été rejetée par sa propre mère parce qu'elle était une sorcière._

_-Heureusement, mon père a réussi à la calmer, lui rappelant que j'étais leur fille, que je le serais toujours, et que lui était fier de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi pendant que la guerre faisait rage et parce que j'y participais activement. Pour les mettre en sécurité, j'ai effacé leur mémoire afin qu'ils oublient mon existence lorsque je les avais envoyés vivre en Australie._

_Sa mère n'avait jamais été vraiment hargneuse envers elle, non, mais les remarques acerbes volaient à la moindre occasion ainsi que les regards méprisants. Et même si le comportement de Carol Granger s'était un peu amélioré au fil des années, la jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas brisé le sortilège d'amnésie posé sur ses parents à la fin de la guerre : Sa mère ne voulait pas être mêlée au monde des Sorciers, Hermione avait donc accordé son souhait, même si elle en souffrait._

_-J'ai tout appris par cœur, continua Hermione. Tout, afin de m'adapter dans mon nouveau monde, afin de ne pas être mise à l'écart, mais surtout pour montrer à ma mère que même si elle me rejetait, elle pouvait être fière de moi. Mais quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, dès le début, j'ai été rejetée. Rejetée parce que j'étais une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et ce malgré mon amitié avec Harry et Ron, puis -et surtout- parce que j'étais d'ascendance Moldue. Alors j'ai continué à apprendre, et à apprendre encore et encore, emmagasinant un maximum d'informations afin de prouver que je n'étais pas qu'une pitoyable Sang-de-Bourbe ignare, que le Sang ne surclassait pas un sorcier par rapport à un autre._

_Drago sentait l'amertume le gagner. Il était celui qui s'était le plus acharné sur elle jusqu'à la chute de Voldemort. C'était lui qui l'insultait, la rabaissait, la méprisait afin de continuer la voie que son père lui avait ordonné de suivre. Comment pouvait-elle être son amie, l'accepter dans sa vie sans lui hurler tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ?_

Comment ?

_-Hey Drago, souffla-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux de la base de sa nuque, discernant très clairement ses pensées en voyant ses yeux gris s'assombrirent. Tout ça c'est du passé. Je t'ai pardonné alors ne culpabilise pas, d'accord ?_

_-Les Gryffondors sont vraiment trop gentils, lança-t-il, mauvais. C'est une qualité qui vous mènera à votre perte._

_Hermione soupira, essayant de refouler la réplique cinglante qui lui brûlait les lèvres afin de ne pas se disputer avec Drago parce que même s'ils étaient dorénavant amis, les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure et les remarques blessantes fusaient presqu'autant qu'avant._

_-Tu préfères peut-être qu'on redevienne ennemis ? interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, contrariée._

_-Non. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour pardonner à tout le monde avec une facilité frôlant la naïveté !_

_La Gryffondor roula ses yeux, exaspérée par la vision qu'avait le Serpentard d'elle._

_-Tu veux quoi, alors ? Que je t'en veuille à vie ? Que je me venge de tout ce que tu as pu me faire subir ? Que je reste coincée sur des préjugés comme les Sangs-Purs sont tous des connards arrogants et méprisants ? C'est ça que tu veux ?_

_Drago soupirait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire. D'un côté il voulait qu'elle le haïsse mais comment pouvait-il supporter de voir sa rage envers lui dans ses beaux yeux ambrés quand il y avait vu maintenant leur chaleur ? C'était tout simplement intolérable car même s'il ne le dirait pas à voix haute, il ne voulait pas la perdre._

Jamais.

_-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de particulièrement rancunier et je suis de ceux qui donnent une seconde chance aux gens, murmura-t-elle. Alors arrête de faire ta tête de mule, ça devient lassant !_

_-Tête de mule ? s'insurgea faussement Drago avant de prendre une posture droite et un air fier. Sachez mademoiselle qu'un Malefoy n'est pas une tête de mule et encore moins lassant !_

_Hermione leva les yeux au ciel pour la seconde fois tout en esquissant un sourire, heureuse de retrouver le _vrai _Drago Malefoy._

***OoO***

.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ? interrogea le Serpentard qui venait de se réveiller sous les tendres caresses que son amante lui prodiguait distraitement.

-Pour rien, un souvenir.

Drago, étant un curieux de nature, voulut une réponse plus développée à sa question mais Hermione, le connaissant suffisamment pour prédire ses réactions, se leva prestement –se moquant de sa nudité- tout en déclarant qu'elle devait aller se doucher avant de prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

-Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te frotter le dos, Granger ? lança-t-il sournoisement, laissant momentanément tomber sa curiosité.

-Non merci ! répliqua-t-elle de la salle de bain. Mais je te remercie de l'offre, Malefoy !

-Mais de rien ! Tu sais à quel point _j'adore_ _te _rendre service ! continua-t-il, narquois.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, adorant ce côté goguenard chez le Prince des Serpentards.

.

***OoO***

La journée se déroula plutôt paisiblement.

En effet, Ron –en un peu plus de deux semaines- avait enfin compris la leçon que lui avaient prodigué Harry et sa sœur Ginny tous les soirs après le dîner. Il avait décidé de simplement lancer des regards noirs à Hermione au lieu de gaspiller sa salive dans des remarques qui apparemment ne la blessaient pas plus qu'elles ne l'agaçaient. Ce que le benjamin Weasley ne remarquait pas c'était les œillades que Lavande Brown lui lançait à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait afin d'attirer son attention, sans succès puisque le rouquin n'était pas attentif à son environnement contrairement à la Préfète-en-Chef qui s'amusait de leurs puérils manèges.

Bref, Hermione qui se sentait mieux en cette belle journée de la fin janvier, décida d'en profiter pour se balader un peu dans Poudlard au lieu de rester cloitrer dans la bibliothèque à travailler d'arrache-pied. Elle repensait à ces deux dernières semaines qu'elle avait passé aux côtés d'Harry et Ginny, à discuter de ce qu'ils feraient après leur dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie, avant qu'elle ne leur fasse part de ses recherches sur un petit appartement à Londres ou ses environs pour ses études en Médicomagie qui commençaient début septembre.

Elle avait d'ailleurs trouvé un assez grand trois pièces proche du Chemin de Traverse, qu'elle devait visiter ce week-end et s'il lui plaisait, elle emménagerait juste après les ASPICS, en juin. Elle avait hâte d'être dans son propre chez soi, loin de ses parents. Pas qu'elle ne les aimait pas, mais elle ressentait le besoin de se retrouver seule, loin du monde magique et du monde Moldu qui parfois l'oppressait.

Elle voulait se créer une bulle, _sa bulle_, où rien ne pourrait la perturber : Ni ses gênes envers les deux mondes auxquels elle appartenait, ni ses doutes envers elle-même et son avenir.

Tout à coup, elle sentit une main se refermer fermement sur son bras avant qu'elle ne se sente tirée dans un placard à balais. Hermione s'empressa de plonger sa main dans sa robe de sorcière afin de récupérer sa baguette, mais elle se retrouva plaquée contre un torse musclé, qui lui empêchait tout mouvement. Elle reconnut l'odeur enivrante de Drago.

-Malefoy ? Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? siffla-t-elle.

-Tu as refusé qu'on prenne une douche à deux ce matin et depuis, tu me fuis comme la peste ! dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de lancer un sort de verrouillage pour fermer l'accès à leur placard puis un sortilège d'insonorisation.

-Et alors ? lança-t-elle, narquoise.

-Ne joue pas les ingénues, Granger ! Je bande depuis que je t'ai vue sortir de la salle de bain vêtue de ta micro serviette et je n'arrive pas à faire baisser la tension et savoir qu'on a un cours commun de Potions dans moins d'une heure ne m'aide pas à me calmer.

Il glissa son nez dans ses cheveux châtain afin d'en sentir leur odeur :

-Putain, tu sens si bon ! gémit-il. Rien que ton odeur me rend dur !

Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de frissonner face aux paroles et aux gestes de Drago, sentant son bas-ventre chauffer doucement sous l'excitation qui la gagnait de seconde en seconde.

-Moi qui croyais que tu avais un petit coup de cœur pour mon grain de beauté ici… dit-elle sensuellement en pointant la zone légèrement au-dessus de son sein gauche avec son index.

-Ne m'en parle pas ! siffla-t-il en rapprochant leurs lèvres. Il me rend complètement fou rien que par sa présence à cet endroit précis ! s'écria-t-il avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, glissant une main dans ses cheveux pendant que de l'autre il la collait contre lui en appuyant sur le bas de son dos.

Hermione était tout de même surprise de voir le Serpentard la _piéger_ dans _un placard à balais_, _en pleine journée_, alors qu'ils pourraient très bien se faire surprendre tout deux par un professeur voire un élève et que d'habitude, ils se contentaient de coucher ensemble dans leur dortoir. Elle pensait qu'il aurait plutôt draguer une élève quelconque pour la baiser dans une salle de classe vide ou autres, mais non, il la voulait, _elle_.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Drago éprouvait énormément de respect pour Hermione, respect qui l'empêchait de voir d'autres filles, n'étant plus attiré par elles ou ne voulant pas la _tromper_ –en quelque sorte- même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Il s'était attaché à elle et était satisfait de ne se contenter que d'elle alors qu'avant il papillonnait à droite, à gauche, sans se soucier des sentiments de ses partenaires.

Hermione était la seule fille avec qui il couchait depuis leur première fois.

Le Serpentard posa une de ses paumes sur un sein de la Gryffondor avant de le pétrir vivement, ne pouvant plus réfréner son désir, faisant haleter la jeune femme qui déboutonna le plus rapidement possible le pantalon de Drago.

-Pressée, Granger ? dit-il goguenard, fier de l'exciter aussi rapidement.

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant l'embrasser à pleine bouche tandis que sa main sortit le sexe tendu de Drago de son boxer et commença doucement à le masturber, le faisant gémir son prénom contre ses lèvres.

Mais Hermione voulait se venger de son attitude complètement arrogante alors elle se mit à genoux et passa sa langue de la base à l'extrémité de l'érection de Drago avant de quelque peu laper son gland, puis elle recommença en sens inverse sans prendre le sexe du jeune homme dans sa bouche :

-Par Salazar Granger ! Suce-moi bordel ! Arrête de tourner autour du pot !

Hermione sourit mais n'accéda pas à sa demande, continuant de le masturber de sa main, de le lécher et de caresser ses bourses. Elle voulait continuer à le titiller, voulait l'entendre la supplier de le prendre dans sa bouche même si elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas, fierté familiale oblige !

Drago, de son côté, rageait. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, quoi faire, quoi dire. Avec une autre, ça aurait été simple : Il lui aurait dit de lui faire une fellation, la fille aurait immédiatement obtempéré ou alors il l'aurait forcée sans préambule, obtenant toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Mais là, c'était d'Hermione Granger qu'il s'agissait et elle ne se rendait même pas compte du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui car il ne voulait pas lui faire le moindre mal, la contraindre à quoique se soit qu'elle ne voudrait pas faire même si elle lui avait déjà fait des fellations auparavant.

Elle était son égale, la seule femme en dehors de sa mère, qu'il ne voulait pas faire souffrir.

-Tu n'aimes pas ce que je fais ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton faussement innocent.

-Si mais j'aimerais beaucoup sentir ta petite bouche autour de moi !

Hermione passa un long coup de langue sur toute sa longueur avant de river ses yeux ambrés dans ceux métalliques de Drago :

-Pour ça, il va falloir que tu me supplies, Malefoy !

-Quoi ? Non mais tu rêv… Putain ! souffla-t-il en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune femme qui aspira l'extrémité du sexe de Drago dans sa bouche avant de le relâcher.

-Alors ? nargua-t-elle. Tu n'as toujours rien à dire ?

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! s'écria-t-il, outré.

-Tu crois ça ? interrogea-t-elle en recommençant son petit manège de ne prendre en bouche qu'un bout, passant doucement sa langue sur le gland d'où perlait le liquide pré-séminal.

-Putain… haleta-t-il. Ce n'est pas… Par Salazar ! Tu… Tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard !

-Si tu ne dis rien, Malefoy, je te promets que j'arrête tout, menaça-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'arrêter, Granger ! siffla-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur ses cheveux. Pas après m'avoir allumé toute la journée !

-Alors dis-le !

Drago n'aimait pas du tout se retrouver en position d'infériorité et encore moins face à une femme mais là, devant une Hermione dominatrice, il était partagé entre ses gênes et son excitation qui atteignait son paroxysme. Alors il décida de céder, parce que c'était _elle_.

-Je t'en prie, suce-moi, Granger ! Putain, prends-moi dans ta bouche, maintenant !

La Gryffondor fut une seconde surprise de le voir céder à ses principes mais ne se fit pas prier pour commencer une fellation digne de ce nom. Le sexe de Drago buta plusieurs fois au fond de sa gorge, pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago, tandis qu'elle masturbait la base qui ne rentrait pas.

Elle aimait énormément lui prodiguer cette gâterie car même si d'habitude elle ne le faisait pas supplier, elle le sentait à sa merci parce que c'était _elle_ qui lui faisait du bien, qui l'excitait, qui le faisait jouir malgré sa position de soumission.

C'était elle qui dominait pendant une fellation.

-C'est trop bon, tonna le Serpentard sentant les dents d'Hermione sur lui. Putain, continue, s'il te plait !

Drago en avait connu des gâteries mais celles de la Rouge-et-Or lui donnaient toujours un plaisir beaucoup plus intense que n'importe quelle autre. Et il aimait ça. Il savait que ça venait de leur relation, du fait qu'ils soient si proches, qu'ils étaient de vrais amis malgré leur côté intime. Ça créait des liens forts qui se ressentaient dans leurs ébats et le fils de Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir encore et encore, n'étant pas –voire jamais- rassasié.

Hermione jouait avec sa langue et ses dents, suçant la queue de Drago comme s'il s'agissait d'une gourmandise. Mais très vite elle le sentit se tendre, signe avant coureur qu'il allait bientôt éjaculer. Alors elle accéléra le mouvement, le faisant jurer pendant qu'il déversait sa semence dans sa petite bouche, en s'accrochant désespérément à ses cheveux, semence que la jeune femme s'empressa d'avaler goulument avant de nettoyer la verge de Drago de sa langue.

Drago la releva avant de l'embrasser férocement, se goûtant lui-même à travers elle. C'était aussi quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas faire avec ses anciennes partenaires, mais qu'il adorait avec Hermione, car même s'ils n'étaient pas dans une relation amoureuse, il aimait la sentir _sienne_, sentir son essence sur elle, à défaut de pouvoir lui laisser d'innombrables suçons ou petites marques de morsures.

Il était possessif, surtout quand ses émotions entraient en scène.

-Ça va mieux ? demanda Hermione en souriant gentiment.

-Oh, oui ! souffla-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue avant de l'embrasser chastement, plongeant ses yeux dans celle de son amie.

-Il va falloir que l'on y aille, soupira-t-elle, sinon on va être en retard pour le cours de Potions.

Mais Drago n'aima pas la laisser partir sans qu'elle n'ait eu son orgasme après celui qu'il venait de recevoir et il voulut la retenir en la collant entre le mur et son propre corps tout en déposant des baisers papillons du dessous de son oreille jusqu'à sa clavicule.

-On n'a pas le temps, Malefoy, rouspéta-t-elle en se dégageant. Mais, continua-t-elle en le voyant prêt à répliquer, si tu tiens vraiment à me rendre la pareille, attends qu'on soit dans notre dortoir, d'accord ?

Drago maugréa dans sa barbe, légèrement frustré de devoir remettre à plus tard ses petits plans lubriques et se décolla de la Gryffondor en soupirant.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

-C'est une menace ? s'amusa Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

-Une promesse, Granger. Une promesse.

Il déverrouilla la porte du placard à balais après s'être assuré que les alentours étaient déserts puis ils sortirent tout deux en se souriant gaiement, avant de reprendre un air un peu plus impassible.

-Je te veux nue, à quatre pattes sur mon lit, dès que les cours sont terminés ! Et aucun retard ne sera toléré ! lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de partir, lui offrant un petit clin d'œil et un vrai sourire au passage.

Bien évidemment, c'est ainsi que Drago la retrouva quand il arriva dans sa chambre verte et argent et la vision de son petit cul bien rond et ferme le rendit aussitôt dur à l'extrême, même s'il essaya de réfréner ses ardeurs.

-Je vois que tu m'as obéis, Granger, susurra-t-il en se déshabillant lentement.

Hermione ne dit rien, sachant très bien que ce soir elle avait derrière elle un Drago en mode dominateur et qu'elle ne devait ni parler ni faire quoique ce soit sans qu'il ne le lui ordonne. C'était un jeu qu'elle aimait beaucoup, surtout qu'elle l'avait titillé quelques heures plus tôt en le faisant supplier.

Le Serpentard s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme, savourant l'anticipation qui le submergeait. Oh oui, ce soir il allait la faire souffrir -souffrir de bonheur- en lui offrant un maximum d'orgasmes.

-Tu sais que tu as été une vilaine fille, Granger ?

Il regarda son visage toujours baissé et ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle était parfaite dans le rôle d'une soumise.

-Sans arrêt en train de m'allumer _toute la journée_ en te pavanant devant moi.

Il lui effleura les fesses puis son dos jusqu'à sa nuque où il dégagea ses cheveux en les plaçant sur son épaule gauche, la faisant frissonner. Il était toujours autant surpris de la voir si sensible face à de simples gestes avant que sa fierté ne surpasse tout autre émotion.

-Tu fais croire aux autres que tu n'es qu'une petite prude qui se cache derrière ses bouquins, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Mais toi et moi savons que tu es une accro du sexe ! Une insatiable, même !

Il marcha vers le bas du lit avant de caresser de nouveau la croupe d'Hermione.

-Je parie aussi que tu mouilles déjà, Granger, murmura-t-il avant de glisser ses doigts sur son intimité.

_Complètement prête, même !_

Il mit une petite claque sur une des fesses d'Hermione :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es toute trempée, Granger ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Il aimait beaucoup jouer à ce jeu avec Hermione. Elle était une parfaite soumise malgré son tempérament de feu et lui faisait absolument confiance dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il y avait un tel feeling entre eux que le sexe devenait facile et très plaisant.

Sauf que maintenant, Drago voulait lui rendre la pareille sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans le placard à balais quelques heures plus tôt. Alors, il plaça sa tête sous le sexe luisant de la Gryffondor, pour passer un coup de langue entre les plis intimes de la jeune femme toujours jambes écartées et à quatre pattes.

-Interdiction de bouger, Granger ! ordonna Drago en posant ses mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour éviter qu'elle lui coince la tête entre ses jambes. Et surtout, aucun son ne doit sortir de ta petite bouche !

Hermione haleta avant de fermer ses poings sur les draps de Drago quand ce dernier commença à lécher doucement son clitoris gonflé. Elle aimait de temps en temps être en position d'infériorité sur le plan sexuel. Elle ne voulait pas rester coincée –comme Ron par exemple- sur une seule facette du sexe, et le sadomasochisme lui plaisait énormément vu les sensations qu'elle éprouvait dans ces moments-là.

Elle se sentait libérée, épanouie, comme quand elle lisait tous ses livres de cours. Elle avait l'impression d'explorer –et apprendre- tout ce que pouvait offrir ces différentes parties de jambes en l'air, surtout que Drago avait pas mal d'expériences dans ces domaines précis, ce qui l'encourageait à lui faire confiance sans le moindre problème.

Le Serpentard aimait beaucoup le goût de l'intimité d'Hermione, le trouvant très naturel, et si doux qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'accentuer ses coups de langue sur son bourgeon du plaisir tout en glissant deux doigts dans son vagin.

Drago sentait le corps de son amante trembler, elle voulait rouler des hanches, cambrer son dos et il fut plutôt impressionné par sa maîtrise, car malgré son souffle court, son cœur qui devait battre la chamade, elle ne bougea pas, ni ne sortit un seul bruit.

_Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !_

Il se mit à vivement téter le clitoris d'Hermione puis à légèrement le mordiller tout en accélérant les va-et-vient de ses doigts dans son antre et la jeune Gryffondor sentit son paroxysme arriver à grand pas, mais elle s'accrocha aux draps afin de ne pas bouger, se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sortir le moindre son, fermant fortement ses yeux pour se concentrer mais aussi pour ressentir toutes ces émotions qui se propagèrent dans tout son être.

Drago décida de changer de tactique en pénétrant le vagin d'Hermione de sa langue tandis que ses doigts s'attaquèrent à son petit morceau de chair sensible.

_Merlin, je ne vais pas tenir !_ pensa la Gryffondor en haletant de plus belle, ses joues rougissant sous l'effort qu'elle faisait pour se tenir tranquille et le plaisir qui prenait possession de son corps.

L'orgasme d'Hermione explosa durement mais à la plus grande stupeur de Drago qui lapait le fluide du paroxysme de son amante, consciencieusement, elle ne bougea ni ne prononça un mot même si elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes et ses avant-bras.

Le Prince des Serpentard se releva et se plaça derrière Hermione qui tentait de reprendre son souffle et il la pénétra vivement d'un habile coup de rein, ne pouvant réfréner son excitation, tout en passant un bras autour du ventre de la jeune femme pour la soutenir quelque peu tandis que l'autre s'accrochait à sa hanche.

-Putain ! siffla-t-il en commençant des va-et-vient vigoureux. J'adore être en toi ! C'est si bon !

Hermione se remettait à peine de son orgasme qu'un deuxième se construisit rapidement dans son bas-ventre. Elle était tellement excitée par la situation, par les propos que Drago prononçait à chaque coup de rein, que ses parois intimes se resserrèrent brusquement sur la verge du Serpentard qui éjacula sans pouvoir, lui non plus, s'en empêcher.

Ils retombèrent tout deux sur le lit avant que Drago ne serre Hermione contre lui en s'esclaffant.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait mit aussi peu de temps pour avoir nos orgasmes !

-Le pire c'est que j'ai rien senti venir, s'amusa Hermione en lui caressant le torse.

-T'inquiète, je t'en promets beaucoup d'autres cette nuit ! Et ceux là, foi de Malefoy, tu vas en ressentir toute l'intensité !

Hermione lui sourit avant de l'embrasser chastement, fourrageant ses mains dans ses cheveux plaqués en arrière, savourant leur texture si douce.

-Drago ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un certain moment où le silence apaisant dominait la chambre.

-Mmh ? répondit-il distraitement tout en caressant du bout des doigts ses courbes enchanteresses.

-Je sais que tu t'en moques probablement, mais samedi après-midi je ne serais pas là alors ne panique pas si tu ne me vois pas ! sourit-elle.

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer face à ses mots mais essaya de rester impassible afin de ne pas montrer son trouble à la Gryffondor.

Elle partait, certes pour une durée plutôt courte, faire il ne savait quoi avec n'importe qui et ça lui fit se rappeler qu'en dehors de leur dortoir, malgré leurs liens, ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre.

Alors que lui considérait véritablement Hermione comme son amie, voire sa _meilleure amie_.

Elle était la seule à qui il confiait le fin fond de ses pensées, à qui il parlait de tout et de rien sans tabou, à qui il s'était attaché plus que de raison.

Il avait peur de la perdre, même s'il refusait de l'admettre.

-Tu vas où ? interrogea-t-il sur un ton plutôt désintéressé, à son plus grand contentement.

-Je vais visiter un appartement à Londres, répondit-elle. Je prends mon indépendance juste après la remise des diplômes !

Drago l'enviait d'être maîtresse de sa vie, de faire ce qu'elle souhaitait sans se soucier des autres tant qu'ils n'étaient pas sérieusement impliqués dans ses décisions et espérait avoir un jour, cette liberté d'agir comme bon lui semblait.

-Je peux venir ? demanda-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Hermione se releva, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Il lui avait vraiment demandé ce qu'elle avait entendu ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu aurais du mal à comprendre notre langue, Granger ? lança-t-il narquois afin de cacher sa gêne.

-Tu sais que l'on risque de nous voir ensemble ? contra-t-elle.

Drago haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

-On n'a qu'à se donner rendez-vous directement là-bas et ce ne sera plus le cas, proposa-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? questionna Drago.

-Pourquoi veux-tu venir ?

-Ben je veux voir où va habiter ma meilleure amie l'année prochaine pour pouvoir débarquer chez elle quand bon il me semble afin de continuer à lui faire profiter de mon indispensable présence, voyons !

_Meilleure amie ? Continuer à lui faire profiter de mon indispensable présence ?_

-Tu ne comptais pas m'oublier à la fin de l'année ?

Drago la regarda, incrédule à son tour.

-Tu as cru ça ? s'écria-t-il. Pourquoi ?

Hermione rougit de gêne, ne sachant pas comment exprimer ses pensées sans qu'il ne le prenne mal. Elle soupira :

-A Poudlard, commença-t-elle doucement, c'est facile d'être amis vu que l'on partage le même dortoir en plus de nos cours mais l'année prochaine, on entre dans « le monde des adultes », même si je nous considère comme tels après tout ce qu'on a vécu. Moi, je suivrais des cours de Médicomagie et toi, tu reprendras les affaires de ton père si tu ne veux pas poursuivre tes études. Dans tous les cas, je… Je ne pensais pas que tu souhaitais être vu en compagnie d'une Sang-de-Bourbe devant d'autres sorciers.

_Sang-de-Bourbe, Sang-de-Bourbe, Sang-de-Bourbe_, par Salazar qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ce mot ! Et elle le savait en plus ! Il serra les dents et les poings afin de ne pas laisser sa colère sortir de son être. Il n'avait pas à s'énerver pour _si peu_, après tout, quelques semaines auparavant, il n'aurait pas réagi ainsi. Il n'aurait pas cherché à revoir Hermione Granger après l'obtention de leurs diplômes car c'était vrai, il ne voulait pas être vu avec une _Née-Moldue_.

Mais ça c'était _avant_.

Maintenant, Drago voyait les choses autrement et se moquait complètement de l'avis des autres concernant ses relations, surtout que Granger –qui elle se moquait complètement de l'avis des autres aussi- était positivement connue dans le monde des Sorciers. Sans parler du fait que son père était mort et qu'il n'avait à obéir à personne !

Il était le seul maître de son avenir et avait décidé de garder contact avec Hermione, quoiqu'il arrive.

-On en reparlera une autre fois, en attendant, je viens avec toi samedi ! dit-il d'une voix déterminée.

.

.

.

**Tout doucement on avance !**

**J'espère que les petits Lemons vous ont plu !**

**Un gros MERCI à ma SuperBêta Lenerol qui corrige tous mes chapitres d'une main de fée ainsi qu'à tous mes lecteurs et ceux qui me laissent des reviews !**

**A bientôt,**

**Katty**

.


	5. Montrés à tous que nous étions amis

.

**oOo…DRAGO MALEFOY ET HERMIONE GRANGER OU COMMENT NOUS AVONS MONTRÉ A TOUS QUE NOUS ÉTIONS AMIS…oOo**

.

.

***OoO***

Chanson du chapitre:

_I'll be there for you,_ The Rembrandt

***OoO***

.

.

Drago réfléchissait.

Et ce, depuis plus de cinq jours.

Aujourd'hui, il accompagnerait Hermione visiter son appartement et il avait hâte d'y être. Il se sentait tellement bien dans sa relation avec la Gryffondor mais le fait de ne pas pouvoir se montrer en public avec elle lui laissait comme un goût amer.

Cependant, il ne savait pas comment faire pour annoncer à tout le monde qu'ils étaient devenus amis en même pas deux mois.

Etre ami avec une _Née-Moldue_, une _Gryffondor_ et meilleure amie de _Potter_ de surcroît, n'était pas quelque chose de facile à avouer surtout quand on était un _Sang-Pur_, le _Prince des Serpentards_ et un _ancien Mangemort_.

Par Salazar, il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de faire un discours face à ses camarades de Maison ou face à la Grande Salle ni à devoir s'expliquer devant les autres sur son amitié qu'ils jugeraient tous _douteuse_.

Mais il décida de laisser faire les choses et de se moquer des réactions, des possibles commérages que leur amitié pouvait susciter car c'était ses choix, et il était prêt à en subir toutes les conséquences pour Hermione. _Pour sa meilleure amie._

Drago n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à croire à quel point il s'était attaché à la jeune femme en si peu de temps malgré leurs _statuts_, leurs _haines_, leurs _passés_, et pourtant, les faits étaient là : Il n'arrivait plus à se passer d'elle et n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il ressentait à son égard –cette douce chaleur, ce bien-être bienfaisant, de la joie et du bonheur tout simplement- car il se sentait plus _humain_, loin de ce que son père lui enseignait des années auparavant.

Il avait toujours voulu ressentir ces choses mais Lucius n'avait cessé de lui répéter que ressentir et montrer ses sentiments et ses émotions étaient un signe de faiblesse alors que le jeune homme aimait les éprouver et était dégoûté de s'en être privé aussi longtemps par peur des représailles de son géniteur.

Drago avait eu du mal à baisser son masque de mépris et d'arrogance mais au final, il préféra garder un visage parfaitement impassible afin de maintenir une certaine peur à son égard auprès de ses camarades afin qu'il soit toujours un minimum respecté -c'était un Malefoy tout de même- mais la Gryffondor avait vu clair dans son jeu, et l'avait rapidement aidé à être un peu plus naturel quand ils étaient ensembles. Juste tous les deux.

Et ça avait été facile d'être juste _Drago_ auprès d'Hermione.

De plus, c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait décidé de suivre une formation accélérée d'à peine plusieurs mois qui lui permettrait de mieux s'occuper des affaires de son père ; que sa mère gérait en attendant sa décision qu'il ne voulait pas encore lui annoncer. Il avait fait des recherches et commencé à acheter des livres spécialisés qu'il avait consciencieusement dévoré afin de ne pas avoir trop de difficultés à s'adapter à ses futurs études, comme le faisait Hermione vis-à-vis de ses ASPICS et son prochain parcours de Médicomage.

Grâce à Hermione Granger, Drago grandissait, _murissait_ plutôt, prenait lui-même ses propres décisions concernant son avenir. Il était devenu le maître de son destin et il aimait vraiment ça.

Il voulait faire tant de choses pour profiter de sa nouvelle vie, pour prouver aux autres qu'il avait changé, qu'il devait se mettre des barrières afin de garder les pieds sur terre car maintenant qu'il voyait sa vie d'un nouvel œil, d'un œil complètement ouvert et épanoui, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en faisant n'importe quoi.

Malgré tout, il savait qu'aux yeux des autres il resterait tout de même le vil et lâche Serpentard des dernières années. Cette image resterait longtemps gravée dans leurs mémoires, pour ne pas dire pour toujours. Mais son amitié avec Hermione allait, peut-être, l'aider à s'intégrer dans la société même s'il ne voulait pas s'encombrer de personnes lourdes et sans intérêt comme Weasmoche et Parkinson.

-Tu es prêt à partir ? interrogea Hermione en sortant de la salle de bain, habillée, coiffée et légèrement maquillée.

-Bien évidemment, lança narquoisement le Serpentard en se levant du canapé où il se trouvait. Ce n'est pas après moi qu'on attend !

-Si tu ne restais pas dans la salle de bain pendant plusieurs heures pour simplement t'admirer, j'aurais terminé plus tôt ! répliqua-t-elle du tac-o-tac, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Il faut bien que je fasse attention au moindre détail de mon physique si je veux rester l'homme le plus sexy de Poudlard pour la huitième année consécutive !

-Je t'offrirai un miroir de poche pour ton anniversaire ! lança-t-elle en prenant la direction de la sortie du dortoir. Tu pourras surveiller cette _perfection_ qu'est la tienne à longueur de journée. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai désormais prendre une douche de plus de cinq minutes chaque matin !

-Tant de mépris envers l'art qu'est mon visage et mon corps !

-Bref, coupa Hermione avant que le Serpentard ne continue son manège. Je t'attendrais sous le saule cogneur de l'école que j'immobiliserais d'ici quinze minutes, alors à tout à l'heure et ne traîne pas !

Drago voulut savoir pourquoi _cet arbre_ _ambulant_ était leur lieu de rendez-vous pour quitter Poudlard alors qu'ils pouvaient très bien se rendre à pied à Pré-au-Lard, mais la jeune femme avait déjà quitté leur dortoir et l'arrêter en plein couloir, devant témoins, n'était pas quelque chose à faire s'ils voulaient garder leur relation _amicale_ secrète –même si cette histoire commençait à sérieusement l'énerver, après tout, un Malefoy fait ce qu'il veut !

Dans tous les cas, dix minutes plus tard, le Prince des Serpentards se dirigea vers un coin isolé du parc où se trouvait le saule cogneur et fut stupéfait de le voir immobilisé.

-Granger ? siffla-t-il en s'approchant de l'imposant arbre.

-Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle en sortant la tête d'un passage que le jeune homme n'avait pas aperçu plus tôt.

-Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? s'écria-t-il, ne voulant pas la suivre sans savoir.

-Dépêche-toi d'entrer avant que le saule ne recommence à bouger ! répliqua-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Mais tu l'as immobilisé !

-Ce n'est que temporaire ! Grouille-toi, Malefoy ! A moins que tu n'aies trop peur de me suivre, railla-t-elle.

Drago rumina dans sa barbe avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage juste à temps puisque l'arbre sous lequel il s'était glissé recommença à s'activer sous ses yeux ébahis.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre avant d'enlever le sort de paralysie ? dit-il en serrant les dents.

-Il n'y avait pas de sort ! répondit-elle, lasse. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de te presser ! Cet arbre se fige quand on appuie sur son talon d'Achille, ce nœud que tu vois là, pointa-t-elle de son index sans le toucher.

-Comment as-tu pu bloquer le saule sans te blesser ou pire, te faire tuer ?

-Tu le sauras un jour, peut-être, si tu es gentil, sourit-elle. _Lumos !_ Allez suis-moi, maintenant.

Drago alluma aussi sa baguette et suivit son amie sans un mot même si des milliers de questions lui trottaient l'esprit. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un Poufsouffle en les lui posant ni lui faire croire qu'il était un trouillard. Mais Hermione le connaissait suffisamment pour lui expliquer la situation :

-Nous sommes dans un passage secret qui nous mène vers la Cabane Hurlante et de là-bas, nous transplanerons jusqu'à l'appartement que nous devons visiter.

-La Cabane Hurlante ? s'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant tout net. Non mais tu es malade ? Cet endroit est dangereux !

-Aurais-tu peur des fantômes, Malefoy ? s'esclaffa narquoisement la Gryffondor.

-On ne sait pas ce qui se cache dans cette vieille maison, par Salazar ! s'emporta-t-il sous les éclats de rire d'Hermione. Et arrête de te moquer de moi, Granger !

-La cabane est vide. Il n'y a rien dedans, avoua-t-elle en souriant. Et si elle porte ce nom c'est parce que Remus Lupin s'y rendait à chaque pleine lune afin de ne blesser personne et qu'il hurlait toute la nuit pour soulager la douleur de la transformation.

_Quoi ?_

Drago était stupéfait, non, il était incrédule. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal aurait pu être à l'origine des rumeurs concernant la terrifiante Cabane Hurlante. Lui qui avait quelque peu peur de cet endroit, surtout en troisième année, se trouvait complètement ridicule -même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer- ce que comprit facilement Hermione qui arrivait tout doucement à déchiffrer ses émotions à travers ses prunelles métalliques.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dit-elle paisiblement afin de clore le sujet.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante se fit en silence même si le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher d'observer la vieille bâtisse dans les moindres détails –curieux- avant que la Gryffondor ne lui prenne la main et les transplane dans une ruelle isolée proche de leur destination finale.

-L'appartement se trouve dans un quartier plutôt paisible du côté Moldu de Londres mais l'avantage c'est qu'il n'est pas loin du Chaudron Baveur, annonça Hermione qui s'avançait paisiblement parmi les passants.

Drago aurait préféré qu'elle emménage du côté sorcier mais il comprenait qu'elle ait besoin de se rapprocher de ses origines non magiques alors il ne fit aucun commentaire négatif sur son environnement préférant au contraire tout scruter pour vérifier que l'endroit où il se trouvait était sans danger.

-C'est plutôt bien que tu ne sois pas bien loin de notre monde, dit-il en regardant curieusement des jeunes de leurs âges pianoter une sorte de boîte bizarre avec des touches sans pour autant demander à sa camarade ce que c'était.

-Ce sont des téléphones portables, expliqua-t-elle en le voyant perplexe. Grâce à ces engins, deux personnes ou plus, peuvent communiquer entre elles verbalement ou par écrit sans être reliées à quoique se soit –sans avoir besoin d'hibou, d'une cheminée et de poudre de cheminette comme les sorciers le font- et à peu près n'importe où dans l'espace.

Bien évidemment, Hermione évita de lui parler des réseaux auxquels ces appareils électroniques étaient reliés afin de ne pas l'embrouiller avec la technologie Moldue et Drago, qui le comprit très facilement, s'en moquait car après tout, cet univers ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

Bref, ils arrivèrent tout deux à l'appartement et rencontrèrent le propriétaire des lieux qui les emmena au trois pièces qu'Hermione convoitait.

Même si tout était meublé et décoré par la locataire actuelle, les deux adolescents purent facilement voir que les pièces étaient plutôt grandes en plus d'être lumineuses grâce aux grandes fenêtres et aux peintures claires des murs. La Gryffondor avait surtout un petit coup de cœur pour la grande chambre alors que Drago imaginait tout ce qu'il pourrait faire dedans avec elle.

-Je le prends, sourit Hermione en se retournant vers le propriétaire.

-Bien, je vous laisse me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau.

La Gryffondor confia les papiers nécessaires à la location de l'appartement et paya sa caution afin de le réserver, sous le regard impassible de Drago qui ne put s'empêcher de relire le contrat du bail derrière sa camarade pour être sûr qu'elle ne se faisait pas arnaquer.

-L'actuelle locataire quittera l'appartement fin mai, ce qui fait que vous pouvez emménager dès le premier juin après avoir fait un état des lieux en bonne et dû forme. Vous aurez juste à m'appeler pour prendre rendez-vous et je vous confierais les clés de votre nouveau chez vous à ce moment-là.

-C'est parfait ! approuva la jeune femme. A bientôt alors !

Drago, qui était resté silencieux durant toute la visite malgré ses regards perçants qui fixaient les moindres recoins du nouvel appartement, ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard maintenant. Il voulait profiter de la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés en _plein jour_ sans se soucier de ce qui les entourait alors il se tourna vers son amie :

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Non, sourit-il, narquois. Je veux profiter de notre petite liberté loin de l'école.

Hermione lui adressa un énorme sourire avant de réfléchir à ce qu'ils pourraient faire, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit.

-Ça te dirais d'aller à la fête foraine ? questionna-t-elle, les yeux pétillants d'envie.

-C'est quoi _ça_ ? Une sorte de fête Moldu ?

-En quelque sorte, dit-elle, mutine. C'est un rassemblement de plusieurs attractions plutôt amusantes et même si ça ne te dit rien, j'aimerais beaucoup te le faire découvrir. S'il te plait, insista-t-elle en le voyant perplexe tout en lui faisant une petite moue enfantine. Il y aura de la barbe à papa et des pommes d'amour !

Drago ignorait de quoi elle parlait mais était grandement tenté par sa proposition même si côtoyer des Moldus le faisait grimacer quelque peu. Pourtant, ce qui le poussait à accepter sa proposition était le fait qu'il aimait la voir si _enfantine_, si _libérée_, elle si sérieuse, si droite dans son comportement de tous les jours à Poudlard.

Hermione, ravie de sa petite victoire, lui agrippa une main avant de le tirer dans une ruelle isolée et transplaner non loin de la place où se trouvait actuellement la grande fête foraine.

La Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire grandement, retombant presque en enfance puisqu'ellen'était pas retournée à une fête foraine depuis ses sept ans tandis que Drago regardait l'ensemble, vraiment perplexe. Certes, il était impressionné, mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance aux inventions des Moldus.

Au moins sa meilleure amie était plus qu'heureuse d'être ici.

Hermione s'était d'ailleurs empressée d'acheter de la barbe à papa, des churros au sucre et deux pommes d'amour avant d'emmener Drago dans une maison hantée. Bien évidemment, le Serpentard répliqua que la nourriture n'était pas terrible sans pour autant avoué à voix haute qu'il les aimait un peu de par leur simplicité mais ne put s'empêcher de rire devant les araignées en plastique, les squelettes fluorescents, les fantômes faits de draps blancs…

-Je me demande qui ils veulent effrayer avec ces horreurs ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Même un enfant de deux ans aurait compris que tout était _vraiment_ faux ! Au moins avec la magie ça ressemble à la réalité !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre dans son hilarité, heureuse de le voir rire aussi franchement et sans retenue. Il était seulement _Drago_ à ce moment-là et elle aimait beaucoup cette facette _adolescente_ du jeune homme qui restait cachée sous son masque d'impassibilité, derrière son nom.

Ils s'amusèrent parfaitement bien durant tout l'après-midi même si le Prince des Serpentards grimaça de temps en temps face à certaines attractions où aux réactions Moldus qui étaient un peu trop Poufsouffle à son goût. Il utilisa discrètement la magie pour gagner des peluches sur les stands où ils s'arrêtèrent à la grande consternation de la Gryffondor qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il trichait même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire puis se taire quand il les lui offrait.

-Je vais te montrer comment gagner une peluche sans tricherie ! s'emporta-t-elle gaiement en voyant un stand de tir à la carabine.

Drago la regarda, dubitatif malgré son petit sourire attendri aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas s'il devait utiliser sa baguette contre son gré mais en la voyant tirer, il cessa tout mouvement, incrédule : Hermione Granger venait d'exploser quatre ballons en deux coups ainsi que les trois fils à chaque tir, faisant un carton plein :

-Et ben, mademoiselle, s'écria le propriétaire du stand. C'est la première fois qu'une jeune demoiselle réussit mon attraction dans sa totalité ! Peu de garçons y arrivent, même !

-Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Alors, que souhaitez-vous comme peluche ?

Hermione regarda parmi les plus grosses mais ne trouva pas de serpent, cependant, son regard tomba sur un magnifique lion qu'elle s'empressa de prendre, sous l'œil moqueur de Drago qui s'attendait à ce choix en regardant les différents modèles exposés.

-Drago ? souffla Hermione, d'une voix faussement craintive.

Le jeune homme en question tourna son visage vers elle, haussant un sourcil en entendant son prénom hors de leur dortoir -même si ça lui fit énormément plaisir- car il savait qu'elle allait lui demander quelque chose de _délicat_.

-Tu m'as offert quatre grosses peluches et je ne compte pas les petites, dit-elle en serrant le lion fortement contre elle, comme une enfant.

-Oui et je vois qu'ils restent confortablement dans ton sac alors que cette _chose_, répliqua-t-il en désignant le lion, reste tranquillement dans tes bras.

-Ben justement, comme tu m'en as offert pleins, je voudrais te l'offrir !

-Tu veux m'offrir un lion ? Le symbole suprême des Gryffondors ? s'esclaffa le Serpentard. Jamais de ma vie je n'accepterais un tel objet dans ma chambre !

-Allez Drago ! supplia-t-elle, en se plantant devant lui avec une moue boudeuse. Fais-le pour moi ! S'il te plait, Drago ! Tu sais que ça me ferait très plaisir que tu acceptes mon cadeau !

Il ne put que lui sourire tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Il commençait à sentir sa détermination faiblir, ne pouvant pas lutter contre cette petite bouille enfantine. Mais se fut pire quand elle approcha son visage du sien, frôlant de ses lèvres pulpeuses, sa bouche entrouverte de stupeur :

-Ça ne te dirait pas d'avoir un petit souvenir de moi dans ta chambre ? minauda-t-elle avant de l'embrasser chastement. Et puis, continua-t-elle en déposant des baisers papillons sur les lèvres de Drago, si tu acceptes de me faire plaisir, peut-être que je pourrais en faire de même plus tard…

Drago ne put en supporter plus alors il empoigna la nuque d'Hermione de sa main droite tandis que la gauche se plaquait sur ses reins avant de l'embrasser avec ardeur, leurs langues se mélangeant avidement.

-Passe-moi cette horreur, souffla-t-il, haletant, à la fin du baiser.

-Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? questionna-t-elle en lui donnant le lion.

Le Serpentard ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il était très touché par le geste d'Hermione car c'était vraiment la première fois qu'une personne lui offrait quelque chose sans raison, par envie et pas par obligation, et ça lui donnait l'impression de compter pour elle, d'être important pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère, voire peut-être Blaise. Il aimait cette sensation et même s'il râlait, ce n'était que pour la forme car au fond de lui, il adorait ce cadeau même s'il était à l'effigie de sa Maison rivale car c'était la Maison de sa meilleure amie avant tout.

-Parce qu'en plus d'accepter cette immondice dans mon antre il faut que je lui donne un prénom ? s'insurgea faussement le Prince des Serpentards.

Son amie roula des yeux en souriant :

-Oh, je sais ! s'écria-t-elle, vivement. Tu n'as qu'à le nommer Gryffy !

-Gryffy ? s'esclaffa Drago. Rien que ça ?

-Ben autant aller jusqu'au bout de la symbolique, non ?

-Allez, va pour Gryffy ! conclut-il en passant son bras autour des épaules frêles de la jeune fille pour la coller à lui et l'attirer vers un stand de barbe à papa, insouciants des personnes les entourant qui les regardaient passer près d'eux.

***OoO***

.

Les deux adolescents étaient rentrés assez tardivement à Poudlard, juste à temps pour aller dîner à la Grande Salle au grand dam de Drago qui aurait aimé inviter Hermione manger dans un petit restaurant mais n'avait pas oser lui demander.

Ils avaient tout deux adoré se promener ensemble devant tous même si c'était simplement devant des Moldus cependant, revenir à l'école des Sorciers et devoir s'ignorer de nouveau en dehors de leur dortoir commençait à leur peser, même s'ils essayaient de relativiser.

Drago ne voulait pas l'avouer mais plusieurs fois dans les journées qui suivirent il se rendit dans les endroits où Hermione était susceptible d'y être, comme la bibliothèque, le parc à proximité des serres de Botanique, les couloirs du quatrième étage… Et rien que de l'apercevoir -même quelques secondes- lui donnait le courage de supporter la situation.

Bien évidemment, Blaise remarqua son changement de comportement même s'il ne savait pas à quoi le lier et posa de subtiles questions au fils de Lucius qui ne lui répondit que vaguement. Il était trop curieux pour laisser tomber mais décida de faire ce que tout bon Serpentard ferait dans son cas : Attendre son heure et attaquer de nouveau.

Cependant, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car à peine une semaine après leur sortie à la fête foraine, Drago interrompit une attaque qui le fit voir rouge :

Hermione se baladait dans les couloirs.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle aimait faire avant d'aller se coucher, pendant que son homologue vagabondait dans le château à ne faire elle ne savait quoi. Elle déambulait seule dans les couloirs afin de ne pas imaginer son _ami_ dans les bras d'autres filles car elle n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que le Serpentard ne se contentait que d'elle. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur d'y penser même s'ils n'étaient pas dans une relation amoureuse car, après tout, leur _amitié_ était tellement _intense_, qu'elle s'attachait vraiment à lui.

_A croire que Malefoy a raison : Les Gryffondors sont vraiment stupides !_ _Le Prince des Serpentards ne sort pas avec une fille et encore moins avec une Sang-de-Bourbe de Gryffondor, Hermione !_

Mais la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ses sentiments qui commençaient à naître alors elle tentait de les refouler afin de ne pas perdre Drago. Au moins, malgré tout, elle arrivait parfaitement à oublier quand elle était à ses côtés et à profiter de sa présence sans se prendre la tête sur ce qu'elle commençait à ressentir à son égard.

-Mais qui vois-je ? La Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'exclama Pansy Parkinson qui apparut en face de la Gryffondor.

-Dix points en moins pour Serpentard pour avoir enfreint le couvre feu et dix points supplémentaire pour l'insulte, dit simplement Hermione sans même lui jeter un regard, continuant sa route.

-Comment oses-tu me snober de la sorte, _Granger_ ? s'emporta Pansy en sortant sa baguette. Je vais t'apprendre à tenir ton rang !

-Ton venin ne m'atteint pas, Parkinson. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, répliqua-t-elle en attrapant discrètement sa baguette magique.

La Serpentard, tout en devenant rouge de rage, leva le bras, prête à lancer un sort, mais Hermione l'avait facilement vu venir :

-_Expelliarmus_ !

La Préfète-en-Chef récupéra la baguette de l'élève avant de lui lancer un sourire narquois digne du Prince des Serpentards :

-Tu iras la récupérer chez la directrice, annonça la Gryffondor. Et tu lui expliqueras pourquoi tu n'as pas respecté le couvre-feu ainsi que tes raisons pour m'avoir insultée et attaquée. Bonne nuit, Parkinson.

Ce qu'Hermione ne savait pas c'est que Parkinson avait décidé de ne pas en rester là.

En effet, cette dernière -accompagnée de Millicent Bulstrode- attendait la meilleure amie du Survivant au détour du couloir où se trouvait le dortoir des Préfets-en-Chefs en cette sombre nuit du début du mois de février et malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pressentit pas le piège.

Effectivement, Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle arriva là où les Serpentards l'attendaient et fut donc surprise quand un sort lui arracha sa baguette sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher.

-Tiens, tiens mais qui voilà ! s'amusa Pansy en faisant rouler la baguette de la Préfète-en-Chef entre ses doigts. La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor.

Hermione n'avait pas peur de la Serpentard en temps normal mais étant désarmée, et face à deux filles qui ne la portaient pas du tout dans leurs cœurs, elle se sentit prise au piège. Son cerveau marchait à cent à l'heure mais la seule chose qui pourrait lui sauver la vie était de rentrer dans son dortoir ou, au moins, réussir à en faire sortir Drago en espérant qu'il lui vienne en aide.

-Tu vas me payer le mois de retenue que j'ai récolté par ta faute, Sang-de-Bourbe ! ragea-t-elle, sous l'œil moqueur de Millicent.

Hermione recula doucement vers la porte de son dortoir tout en affichant un air impassible :

-Tu ne crois pas qu'en me volant ma baguette et en m'agressant tu ne fais qu'aggraver ton cas ? susurra la Gryffondor, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Tu risques l'expulsion pure et simple. Toi aussi Bulstrode, pour complicité.

Cette dernière blanchissait à vue d'œil mais Parkinson n'arrivait plus à contenir sa rage envers Hermione. Elle détestait celle qu'elle considérait comme sa rivale, elle si intelligente, si belle, si _Gryffondor _! Elle regrettait que Saint Potter ait tué le Mage Noir car ça avait réduit toutes ses chances de voir la Sang-de-Bourbe martyrisée comme elle en rêvait, mais ce soir, elle tenait sa vengeance !

Alors la Serpentard leva sa baguette tout en rivant son regard empli de haine sur la Préfète-en-Chef avant de s'écrier fortement :

-_ENDOLORIS_ !

Hermione s'approchait plus rapidement du portrait qui gardait son dortoir avant de serrer les dents face à l'Impardonnable qui la clouait au sol.

-Alors Sang-de-Bourbe, dit Parkinson en lui lançant un regard fou, on ne dit plus rien ? On a perdu sa langue ? On ne sait plus parler ?

-Pansy, commença Millicent en s'approchant doucement de sa camarade de chambre.

-LA FERME ! s'emporta-t-elle en se retournant vers elle, arrêtant le sort par la même occasion. LA FERME, BULSTRODE ! ELLE VA PAYER POUR ÊTRE CE QU'ELLE EST ! ELLE NE MÉRITE MÊME PAS DE VIVRE, CETTE IMMONDICE !

Hermione, pendant ce temps-là, se releva difficilement avant de péniblement se diriger vers le portrait de son dortoir. Elle frappa dessus mais le Doloris avait été tellement puissant qu'elle en était affaiblie, elle n'était pas loin de l'inconscience mais persistait à taper son poing sur le tableau qui se réveilla :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Miss Granger ? interrogea le Chevalier des Plaines Rougeoyants, inquiet en la voyant en si mauvaise posture. Vous voulez que j'appelle la Directrice ? Un professeur ?

-Dra… Drago ! dit-elle difficilement entre plusieurs souffles saccadés, ses yeux commençant à se fermer.

Le Chevalier disparut de son portrait au même moment que Pansy se retourna vers Hermione :

-Hey, je ne t'ai pas dis de t'endormir, Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'écria la Serpentard en relançant un Doloris sur la Gryffondor qui ne put retenir ses cris de douleur. J'en suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi !

La porte du Dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître un Drago ne portant qu'un pantalon, le regard fatigué mais furieux, sa baguette en main. La rage l'emporta quand il vit Hermione se tordre de douleur devant une Pansy qui n'avait même pas entendu le Prince des Serpentards arriver sur le lieu de l'agression.

-_EXPELLIARMUS _! hurla-t-il sur celle qui attaquait sa meilleure amie, la faisant valdinguer contre le mur du couloir qui se trouvait derrière elle sous la force du sort.

Millicent était figée de stupeur. Drago avait l'air d'un tueur, mais ce qui la surprit le plus était que cette haine était dirigée contre sa camarade et pas envers la Sang-de-Bourbe de Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la protégeait _elle._

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Drago ? cria Pansy en se relevant péniblement.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prends ? QU'EST-CE QUI ME PRENDS ? hurla-t-il en réponse en pointant sa baguette sur elle. Tu mériterais que je te torture des heures pour n'avoir ne serait-ce que toucher un seul de ses cheveux ! Je t'avertis Pansy et tu pourras le répéter à qui tu voudras : Le premier qui s'approche de près ou de loin à Hermione Granger aura affaire à moi ! Est-ce clair pour ta cervelle de veracrasse ?

-Mais ce n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'écria-t-elle vivement.

Drago ne put se retenir plus longtemps et lui empoigna le cou de sa main avant de fortement le serrer de ses longs doigts :

-Continue sur cette voie-là, Pansy et je te jure que je ne réponds plus de rien ! Granger est mon amie et je ne permettrais à personne de l'injurier ou de l'attaquer sans réagir ! Tu te crois peut-être supérieure aux autres grâce à ton sang mais tu n'es rien ! Ni dans la société magique ni dans le cercle des nobles ! Personne ne t'aime ni ne veux de toi à ses côtés alors maintenant quand tu me croiseras ou croiseras Hermione, baisse la tête et fais ta vie sans te soucier de la nôtre parce que sinon, par Salazar, je te promets de t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

La Serpentard avait du mal à respirer et sanglotait face au regard tueur de Drago. Il l'avait toujours effrayée mais elle arrivait à surpasser sa peur afin de tenter de l'approcher et là, elle constata que jamais plus elle n'y parviendrait. Plus après cette nuit. Pire, elle s'en était fait un ennemi plus que redoutable, tout ça à cause de Granger.

Il la relâcha et s'approcha vivement de la Gryffondor afin de voir comment elle allait tandis que Millicent essayait de consoler Pansy qui pleurait fortement, n'arrivant pas à la lever afin qu'elles puissent prendre la fuite.

-Hermione ? souffla Drago le cœur serré, tout en lui caressant la joue. Hermione, tu m'entends ?

-Drago ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

-Oui, rit-il, soulagé. C'est moi ! Tout va bien, l'infirmière a été prévenue, elle arrive.

-Oh, Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé ici ? s'exclama la Directrice Mc Gonagall qui arriva, accompagnée de l'infirmière Pomfresh.

-Parkinson a attaqué Hermione de plusieurs Doloris, annonça Drago qui ne détacha pas son regard de son homologue. J'ai été prévenu par le portrait de notre dortoir avant qu'il ne vienne vous chercher et suis venu à son aide.

-Miss Parkinson et Bulstrode, veuillez m'attendre dans mon bureau, dit la Directrice d'une voix froide, autoritaire.

-Miss Granger n'aura pas de séquelles suite à l'attaque, mais je vais tout de même lui donner une potion pour les douleurs et une autre de sommeil, déclara Pomfresh après avoir examiné la jeune femme qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle pourra même retourner en cours dès demain !

Drago sourit de nouveau, ravi des pronostiques de l'infirmière mais surtout d'être arrivé à temps pour aider Hermione, et se pencha vers elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras afin de l'amener à sa chambre et la déposer sur son lit, sous le regard abasourdi des deux femmes qui assistèrent à la scène.

-Monsieur Malefoy, appela Mc Gonagall depuis le seuil de la chambre de la Rouge-et-Or. Puis-je vous parler quelques minutes ?

-Bien sûr.

Il se leva mais la jeune femme lui attrapa le poignet afin de l'empêcher de partir.

-Reste, Drago, supplia-t-elle, apeurée. S'il te plait.

-Hey, dit-il d'une voix rassurante tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Je vais juste dans la salle commune parler avec la Directrice et je reviens tout de suite après, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça, ses yeux brillants de larmes qu'elle contenait avant de le relâcher, à contre cœur. Drago, en la voyant si fragile, déposa un baiser sur son front avant de lui souffler qu'il revenait rapidement et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle était en sécurité.

Il suivit l'ancienne professeur de Métamorphose jusqu'à la salle commune avant que celle-ci ne se tourne vers lui, soucieuse :

-Je ne voulais pas le croire, commença-t-elle, mais Dumbledore avait raison à votre sujet.

Drago la regarda, perplexe, se demandant pourquoi elle parlait de l'ancien directeur qu'il avait failli tuer à la fin de sa sixième année.

-Je n'approuve bien évidemment pas ce que vous avez pu faire par le passé, expliqua Mc Gonagall, même si je peux comprendre l'influence qu'avait votre père sur vous durant toutes ces années. J'ai toujours pensé que nous ne pourrions jamais vous faire revenir vers la lumière jusqu'à ce que je vois le contraire ce soir. Dumbledore, lui, n'avait jamais douté de vous. Il était même persuadé qu'un jour ou l'autre vous tourneriez le dos aux préjugés inculqués par Lucius et vous lui avez donné raison. Alors je tenais à vous féliciter pour cet acte de bravoure et le soutien que vous avez apporté à une élève –Née-Moldue- de votre Maison rivale. Je donne cent points pour Serpentard, finit-elle en souriant. En espérant que vous continuerez sur cette voie-là, monsieur Malefoy.

La vieille femme quitta le dortoir sous le regard incrédule de Drago qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il avait quitté la chambre d'Hermione, trop abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Dumbledore avait toujours cru en lui, même lorsqu'il avait levé sa baguette sur lui, prêt à le tuer. Il ne savait pas comment réagir alors il décida de mettre cette information de côté –pour le moment- et d'aller rejoindre Hermione dans sa chambre, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde du fait que demain, tous les élèves de l'école serait au courant que le Prince des Serpentards avait aidé et mit sous sa protection Hermione Granger, son ancienne ennemie de Gryffondor.

Il ne savait pas que la Directrice s'était arrêtée devant le portrait qui protégeait leur dortoir afin de le questionner sur leur relation, qu'elle avait appris qu'ils étaient amis et qu'ils s'entendaient très bien, ni qu'elle avait décidé de tout mettre en œuvre pour aider le jeune Malefoy à se faire accepter -du mieux qu'elle le pouvait- dans le monde Sorcier.

C'était dorénavant son protégé.

.

.

.

**L'amitié de Drago et Hermione commence tout doucement mais sûrement à être dévoilée à tout le monde… Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à voir les réactions des Serpentards et des Gryffondors, entre autres !**

**En espérant que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, je vous embrasse tous et vous remercie –pour ceux qui en laissent- de me laisser des reviews !**

**Gros merci à ma Bêta Lenerol pour me corriger toutes mes **_**petites**_** erreurs^^**

**Bisous à tous,**

**Katty**

.


	6. Luttés au nom de notre amitié

.

**oOo… DRAGO MALEFOY ET HERMIONE GRANGER OU COMMENT NOUS AVONS LUTTÉS AU NOM DE NOTRE AMITIÉ…oOo**

.

.

***OoO***

Chanson du chapitre :

_What I've done,_ Linkin Park

[http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=pMePM9Q-bYk&feature=fvst]

(Enlevez les parenthèses si vous faites un copier-coller du lien)

***OoO***

.

.

Le lendemain de l'attaque, Hermione se réveilla -un peu groggy- dans les bras de Drago qui la tenait fortement contre lui. Elle avait un peu mal à la tête mais se souvenait très bien des Doloris que Parkinson lui avait lancé après l'avoir désarmée, ces Doloris qui lui rappelèrent les tortures qu'elle avait subies durant la dernière Guerre.

Elle en avait des frissons de peur et de dégoût et se rapprocha encore plus du Serpentard afin de se rassurer, et d'oublier quelque peu ce passé qui continuait pourtant de la hanter. Elle n'aimait pas se rappeler de la Guerre, de tout ce qu'elle avait subi en aussi peu de temps, d'avoir sacrifié toute son adolescence à cause d'un sorcier complètement fou à lier qui avait décidé d'imposer ses idées racistes au monde. Mais elle faisait avec, essayant de tourner cette page sombre de l'Histoire.

Elle soupira afin de ne plus penser à tout ça et se retourna vers son ami.

Elle savait qu'elle devait une fière chandelle au fils de Lucius pour s'être occupé, hier soir, de ses agresseurs mais elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé entre les Serpentards avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Drago devait sûrement lui en vouloir pour l'avoir obligé à l'aider et cette constatation lui fit mal au cœur car elle était persuadée qu'aux yeux de son ami, leur amitié n'allait pas y survivre même s'il la serrait contre lui en ce moment même.

Elle soupira et commença à frôler du bout des doigts le torse de Drago qui continuait de dormir, profitant une dernière fois de la douceur de la peau dure du jeune homme avant de plonger son nez contre lui et respirer son incroyable odeur typiquement masculine qui lui réchauffait le cœur.

Elle ne savait pas quand ni comment elle était tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy mais elle devait regarder la vérité en face, elle avait des sentiments pour lui et ça devenait de plus en plus dur de les refouler, surtout en ce moment en sachant qu'elle risquait de le perdre. Mais elle se devait de se taire, de ne pas lui avouer ce secret que son cœur gardait prisonnier au fond de lui, car jamais le fils de Lucius ne sortirait avec elle, la Sang-de-Bourbe, même s'il ne portait plus de préjugés sur la supériorité des Sangs-Purs par rapport aux autres, et qu'ils étaient tout deux de très bons amis, des amants.

-Ne pleure pas, Hermione, souffla Drago d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil.

Il s'était réveillé en sentant les larmes de la jeune femme couler sur lui, en la sentant s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il commença à lui caresser les cheveux tout en séchant l'eau salée qui dévalait les joues de la Gryffondor.

-Tu es en sécurité, ma belle, chuchota-t-il en vrillant ses prunelles métalliques dans les siennes. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais, promit-il solennellement.

Drago s'étonnait toujours de la facilité avec laquelle il parvenait à enlever ce masque d'impassibilité auprès d'Hermione, à trouver les bons mots pour lui parler de tout sans gêne, à la rassurer maintenant alors qu'il était normalement celui qui faisait du mal à autrui sans se soucier d'eux.

Cependant, la voir, _elle_, en larmes, si fragile, si désemparée lui était intolérable et il voulait retrouver Pansy afin de lui faire voir le châtiment qu'un Malefoy inflige à celui qui osait toucher à ce qui lui était cher, mais elle devait déjà être renvoyée de Poudlard à cette heure et il se devait, avant tout, de s'occuper de celle qui comptait tant à ses yeux.

-Tu… Tu ne m'en veux pas ? balbutia-t-elle entre plusieurs sanglots.

_Lui en vouloir ?_

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-Tu as été obligé de me venir en aide devant des élèves de ta propre Maison alors que tu ne voulais pas que l'on sache que nous étions amis, expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Drago serra les dents afin de ne pas lui dire ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête quand il avait été réveillé par le Chevalier des Plaines Rougeoyants –le gardien du dortoir des Préfets-en-Chefs.

A quel point il avait paniqué en entendant le portrait crier -afin de le réveiller- que sa meilleure amie se faisait agresser devant leur salle commune et était proche de l'inconscience, qu'il avait même envisagé la possibilité qu'elle puisse avoir des séquelles plus ou moins graves en voyant la puissance des attaques.

A quel point il avait été choqué de la voir si pâle, si faible face au deux Serpentards, si différente de la jeune femme qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer.

A quel point, sous la rage qui l'avait consumé de toute part, il aurait aimé torturer puis tuer de sang-froid cette veracrasse de Parkinson afin de l'empêcher de lui refaire du mal.

A quel point il s'était battu avec lui-même afin de ne pas commettre de meurtre car il savait qu'elle s'en voudrait de le voir enfermé à Azkaban pour l'avoir secourue. Cette prison qui l'effrayait, lui, mais il était prêt à y être enfermé _pour elle_.

A quel point il aurait aimé être plus fort que ses peurs, que leur amitié soit révélée au monde dès le début afin d'avoir pu, ouvertement, empêcher quiconque de lui faire du mal.

Mais le mal était déjà fait.

Hermione avait été agressée et même s'il l'avait secourue, il se sentait coupable.

-Je sais que je suis un crétin, commença-t-il, hésitant. Je… J'ai été stupide de ne pas avoir… Assumé notre amitié devant tout le monde, alors… Alors que tu… Comptes énormément pour… Moi.

Il soupira, se sentant complètement débile de ne pas arriver à s'expliquer sans bafouiller, à croire qu'il était devenu Poufsouffle durant la nuit. Alors il ferma quelques secondes les yeux afin de se concentrer et retrouver la _dignité_ des Malefoy :

-Dorénavant, je me fiche que les autres sachent que toi et moi sommes amis car je ne veux plus être un lâche. Je veux assumer mes choix et je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant plus personne ne te fera de mal, dit-il durement en la fixant droit dans les yeux, déterminé. Je te protégerais quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre, l'esprit trop secoué par les propos du Prince des Serpentards. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter inlassablement dans sa tête les paroles de Drago afin de trouver le piège, le détail qui briserait l'espoir qui grandissait en elle, mais elle n'en trouvait aucun.

Alors elle l'embrassa passionnément, voulant lui transmettre par ce baiser ce qu'elle n'osait lui dire. Elle s'empara des lèvres du jeune Malefoy avec force afin de le remercier de ses choix, d'accepter pleinement leur _amitié_, de la laisser entrer _officiellement_ dans sa vie, face à tous, envers et contre tout.

Mais la jeune femme fut très rapidement submergée par ses émotions et très vite, elle plongea une main dans les cheveux blonds de Drago, laissant l'autre caresser le dos puis la hanche du Serpentard avant de la poser sur son fessier, appuyant dessus pour que leur deux entre-jambes se touchent.

-On n'a pas le temps d'aller plus loin, Hermione, gémit Malefoy entre plusieurs baisers.

-S'il te plait, Drago, supplia-t-elle, haletante en ondulant des hanches afin de créer une friction entre leurs deux sexes. J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi ! Maintenant !

-Un jour, tu auras ma peau à me rendre aussi fou ! s'écria-t-il en plongeant sa langue dans la bouche de la Rouge-et-Or.

Les vêtements des Préfets-en-Chefs volèrent dans toute la chambre tandis qu'ils s'échangèrent des baisers de plus en plus fougueux, des caresses de plus en plus poussées, s'envoyant l'un l'autre des messages par leurs gestes qu'eux seuls en connaissaient la signification –qui étaient pourtant identiques même s'ils ne la comprenaient pas.

Drago se laissait emporter par toutes ces émotions qu'il avait pour habitude de refouler en dehors des bras d'Hermione –le seul endroit où il les ressentait- adorant se sentir aussi vivant, aussi libre qu'il voulait l'être, savourant ces émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier et qui lui serraient le cœur quand il se disait que Pansy avait failli mettre fin à tout ça en faisant du mal à la Gryffondor.

_Pansy Parkinson._

Si jamais il mettait de nouveau la main sur elle, il allait avoir du mal à ne pas la tuer.

Le Prince des Serpentard pénétra vivement le vagin humide d'Hermione tout en plongeant son regard métallique dans ses yeux ambrés, adorant la voir si détendue mais dominée par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

_Elle est si belle._

Il entamait un va-et-vient plutôt vigoureux tout en l'embrassant ardemment, plongeant une de ses mains dans les cheveux emmêlés de la Rouge-et-Or, cheveux qui le faisaient fantasmer depuis sa quatrième année et qu'il adorait toucher ou en sentir l'odeur si rassurante qu'ils dégageaient.

Mais il n'arrêtait pas de revoir l'agression de la veille, de voir une Pansy souriante qui lançait un Impardonnable à une Hermione déjà inconsciente et ça le mettait dans une colère folle, colère qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de réprimer afin de ne pas devenir violent dans ses gestes envers son amante.

_Hermione est là, dans tes bras, Drago !_

_Elle est là, bien vivante et plus rien ne lui arrivera maintenant !_

-Oh, Drago, gémit la Gryffondor en sentant son orgasme arriver à grand pas tout en plantant ses ongles dans les larges épaules du jeune homme et en serrant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Plus fort, je t'en prie !

Le fils de Narcissa attrapa sa main de la sienne afin d'entrelacer pour la première fois leurs doigts avant de les placer au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme qui le laissait faire, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres, les joues rougies sous l'intensité du regard de Drago. Elle trouvait ses gestes si _intimes_ qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que le Serpentard puisse éprouver des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers elle, même si elle n'oserait jamais dire à voix haute ses soupçons.

Mais très vite, elle se laissa submerger par la jouissance qui la faucha après plusieurs vas-et-viens vigoureux du jeune homme qui éjacula fortement en elle en sentant les parois vaginales de la Rouge-et-Or se resserrer autour de lui.

_Comment pourrais-je un jour me passer d'elle ?_ se demanda le Serpentard en serrant tendrement la Gryffondor contre lui.

Après avoir pris une douche rapide et s'être préparés pour leur journée, les Préfets-en-Chefs se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle sous le regard abasourdi ou curieux des élèves qu'ils croisaient.

A sa bonne vieille habitude, Drago resta droit, impassible, se moquant complètement de ce que pensaient les autres tant que personne ne faisait de remarques, tandis qu'Hermione sentit la nervosité la gagner.

Elle savait que son agression allait être le sujet du jour, voire de la semaine, qu'il y aurait des rumeurs plus ou moins vraies et qu'elle devrait parler à Harry et Ginny de son amitié avec le Serpentard et pour être honnête, c'était surtout ce dernier point qui l'angoissait car elle ne savait pas comment pourrait réagir le couple. De plus, elle avait peur de trop en révéler sur sa _relation_ avec son homologue sous le coup de la colère, de la consternation… Et d'être jugée ou que Drago soit accusé d'avoir profité d'elle, entre autres.

Bref, elle prédisait –et pourtant elle détestait plus que tout la Divination et tout ce qui se rattachait à cette science qu'elle jugeait loufoque- que cette journée allait être horrible. Et cette pensée fut confirmée peu de temps après leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle, quand Minerva Mc Gonagall se leva en demandant l'attention de la pièce dorénavant pleine :

-Chers élèves, commença fortement la Directrice. Comme certains le savent probablement déjà, il y a eu, la nuit dernière, une agression au sein de notre école. En effet, Misses Parkinson et Bulstrode ont attaqué Miss Granger à l'aide du Doloris qui, je vous le rappelle, est un Sortilège Impardonnable. Heureusement, Monsieur Malefoy est arrivé à temps pour stopper l'attaque et a su briller par son sang-froid et son altruisme. D'ailleurs, et ce, malgré les points enlevés la veille au soir aux deux coupables, j'accorde à la Maison Serpentard cent points pour cet acte de bravoure.

Harry, Ginny ainsi que Ron et la majorité de la Grande Salle regardèrent successivement les deux Préfets-en-Chef, abasourdis avant qu'Hermione ne dise à ses deux amis de sa Maison qu'elle leur expliquerait tout plus tard.

-Comme vous le savez tous, continua Mc Gonagall, de très lourdes sanctions ont été mises en place par le Ministère de la Magie à la fin de la Guerre contre Voldemort afin d'éviter tout acte raciste envers les Sangs-Mêlés mais surtout envers les Nés-Moldus qui nous mènerait de nouveau dans un monde instable. De ce fait, les deux coupables ont été de suite renvoyées de Poudlard et sont, en ce moment-même, à Azkaban en attendant que leurs crimes soient jugés par le Magenmagot.

Beaucoup de murmures surpris s'élevèrent avant que la Directrice ne les ramène à l'ordre en reprenant la parole :

-Beaucoup d'entre vous sont encore des enfants et n'ont heureusement pas assisté aux horreurs de la Guerre mais vous en connaissez tous les conséquences : Les pertes humaines, entre autres, que le monde Sorcier, mais aussi Moldu, ont subis l'été dernier. Il est de votre devoir de vous adapter à notre nouvelle société, à mettre de côté vos rancœurs, vos préjugés car plus aucun écart ne sera toléré par notre école et encore moins par le Ministère. Les familles d'anciens Mangemorts ont déjà du mal à s'intégrer dans notre nouvelle communauté mais si en plus d'autres sorciers sont soupçonnés de racisme, des mesures plus drastiques seront mises en place afin de veiller à la sécurité de tous. J'ose espérer que mon petit discours vous aura fait prendre conscience que vos actes ne sont pas sans conséquences et que vos vies ne méritent pas d'être gâchées par de simples histoires sur une quelconque supériorité inique d'un sang sur un autre.

-Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires, Mione ? interrogea Ron quand la directrice se rassit, mettant sans s'en rendre compte sa rancœur à son égard de côté. Tu t'es faite agressée par Parkinson et Bulstrode ? Et c'est Malefoy qui t'aurais sauvé ? Mais ce n'est pas possible !

Hermione était tellement abasourdie par le fait que le benjamin Weasley lui reparle qu'elle ne répondit pas, laissant l'opportunité au Survivant de prendre la parole :

-Je ne pense pas que Mc Gonagall ait pu dire des mensonges, Ron. Par contre, j'aimerais qu'on parle plus tard, quand on sera seuls, de cette histoire concernant Malefoy car j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait agi en tout bien tout honneur.

Hermione serrait les dents afin de réprimer la réplique qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue car elle savait qu'il y avait des oreilles curieuses autour d'elle et que son amitié avec Drago ne les concernait pas alors elle continua de manger son petit-déjeuner, en silence, après avoir échangé un regard avec le Prince des Serpentards.

-Alors, commença nonchalamment Blaise à l'attention de son meilleur ami, à la table des Vert-et-Argent, c'est vrai ce qu'ont raconté les harpies hier soir ?

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elles ont encore radoté, ces deux idiotes ? demanda Drago, impassible, tout en buvant son thé.

-Parkinson, rien. Elle était trop occupée à pleurnicher tout en se tenant une gorge joliment violette, sourit le métisse. Par contre, Bulstrode a réveillé tout le dortoir pour annoncer que le Prince des Serpentards avait mit la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout sous sa protection et que c'était à cause de toi qu'elles étaient renvoyées.

-Comme l'a si bien dit Mc Gonagall, je n'ai fait qu'arrêter l'agression dont ces deux veracrasses ont été les investigatrices. Et si c'était à refaire, dit-il plus fortement afin que l'ensemble de sa table l'entende même si la plupart écoutait déjà leur conversation, je le referais sans aucune hésitation car je ne permettrais à personne de toucher Granger !

-Par Salazar, Malefoy ! s'exclama Théodore Nott. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu protègerais une _Sang-de-Bourbe_ de _Gryffondor_ au lieu de tes camarades de Maison ?

-Ecoute-moi bien Nott, s'écria Drago plus fortement en mettant son masque froid et méprisant. Ecoutez-moi tous ! ajouta-t-il en regardant durement tous les Serpentards qui mangeaient tandis que certains Serdaigles de la table d'à côté tournaient la tête dans leur direction pour écouter le fils de Lucius. Je n'ai pas à vous justifier mes actes, ni même à vous en parler ! Je me moque complètement que Granger soit à Gryffondor ou qu'elle soit d'ascendance Moldue car j'en ai marre de suivre les principes des _Sangs-Purs_ que mon connard de père m'a inculqué alors que je ne les partage pas ! Voldemort et Lucius sont morts et enterrés, je suis le seul maître de mon existence et vous devriez tous faire de même au lieu de vous plier devant des idéologies complètement dépassées ! Maintenant, si ce que je vous dis vous déplait vous avez deux choix qui s'offrent à vous : Soit vous la fermez et continuez votre route sans me faire chier soit vous aurez affaire à ma colère ! N'oubliez pas de quoi je suis capable car même si je m'adapte à notre nouvelle société, je n'en reste pas moins dangereux, Parkinson pourrait d'ailleurs en témoigner si vous lui rendez visite à Azkaban.

Les Serpentards restèrent silencieux devant leur Prince, abasourdis par son comportement, par le fait qu'il appelait son ancien Maître par son prénom. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient pourtant de son avis mais pas de là à être amis avec les Gryffondors. Ils n'en revenaient d'ailleurs pas que le grand Drago Malefoy protégeait Hermione Granger, son ancienne ennemie mais n'osaient rien dire car ils savaient tous qu'il était un ancien Mangemort et que même si apparemment il avait été contraint d'entrer dans les rangs du Mage Noir, il n'en restait pas moins l'un des plus redoutables sorciers de sa génération.

Drago finit impassiblement et en silence de prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de boire un dernier verre de jus de citrouille, attendant que Zabini termine lui aussi de manger puis se leva et quitta la Grande Salle avec son ami sous les regards curieux, admiratifs ou méfiants des autres élèves.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que j'ai fait une énorme erreur en protégeant une Née-Moldue de Gryffondor ? sourit narquoisement Drago à l'adresse du métisse dont il avait perçu les regards en coin dans sa direction.

-Non, répondit-il simplement. Hermione est une très bonne personne : A la fois digne de confiance, loyale et altruiste. Elle mérite autant ton amitié que tu mérites la sienne.

Le Prince des Serpentards se figea à ces mots et fronça les sourcils, perplexe :

-Comment ça se fait que tu penses ça d'elle sans que je ne le sache ? Et puis, depuis quand l'appelles-tu par son prénom ?

Blaise perdit son air flegme et fixa son ami, sérieusement :

-J'étais un espion au service de l'Ordre, Drago, avoua Zabini. Et Hermione m'a sauvé la vie quand ton père a compris mon double jeu lors de la Bataille Finale.

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Je ne voulais pas être un esclave de Voldemort alors j'ai demandé à Hermione de m'aider, expliqua-t-il impassiblement. Puis de fil en aiguille, je suis devenu un agent double au service du Bien en récoltant des informations importantes sur les activités du Mage Noir et des Mangemorts. Lucius avait pour mission de trouver l'espion et de l'assassiner mais Granger l'a tué avant qu'il ne finisse de prononcer le sort de la Mort.

-C'est Hermione… Qui… A tué mon père ? balbutia le Prince des Serpentards, les yeux écarquillés.

Drago ne savait pas comment il devait réagir aux nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre. C'était trop de choses importantes d'un coup, trop d'informations vitales à traiter alors qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir, se rendant en cours de Botanique avec les Poufsouffles.

Par Salazar ! C'était tout de même sa meilleure amie -celle qui l'avait aidé à se libérer de son passé ces deux derniers mois- qui avait réalisé ce qu'il n'aurait jamais été capable de faire même s'il en avait rêvé.

Et Blaise ? Etait-il vraiment son ami ou s'était-il tout simplement servi de lui ?

-Ne te prends pas la tête avec le passé, souffla doucement Zabini en comprenant ce qu'il se passait dans le crâne de son ami. Sache juste que je ne t'ai jamais trahi malgré mon double jeu envers Voldemort et que ton père méritait amplement de mourir sous la baguette d'une sorcière au sang qu'il pensait inférieur au sien.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi et ne t'en veux pas, répliqua calmement Drago. Mais ça me fait juste _bizarre_ de découvrir la vérité sur tout ça.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt tranquillement pour le Prince des Serpentards malgré les gloussements des adolescentes qui bavaient sur lui en le considérant comme un héros et les divers chuchotis sur son passage mais il fit en sorte de tout ignorer, se moquant complètement d'eux, restant le plus impassible possible.

Il se rendit vers le terrain de Quidditch, seul, avec pour intention première de se ressourcer sur son lieu favori, mais des éclats de voix le firent ralentir et s'approcher à pas de loup avant qu'il ne se cache derrière un grand arbre quand il reconnut la voix d'Hermione.

Il voulait écouter la dispute qu'elle semblait avoir avec Potter et les deux Weasley.

_**In this farewell **_/ Dans cet adieu

_**There's no blood**_ / Il n'y a pas de sang

_**There's no alibi**_ / Il n'y a pas d'alibi

_**Cause I've Drawn regret**_ / Car je tire du regret

_**From the truth**_ / De la vérité

_**Of thousand lies**_ / De milliers de mensonges

_**So let mercy come **_/ Alors laisse venir la pitié

_**And wash away**_ / Et qu'elle nettoie

En effet, la Gryffondor avait demandé à ses amis d'attendre la fin des cours pour leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec Parkinson et Bulstrode mais aussi pour leur avouer son amitié avec le Prince des Serpentards mais l'attente avait rendu impatients les deux jeunes Rouge-et-Or.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la Préfète-en-Chef avait insisté pour qu'ils se rendent tous les quatre, avec Ginny, dans le parc proche du terrain de Quidditch car c'était l'un des endroits que préféraient Harry et Ron.

-Bon, lança Ron, irrité. C'est quoi ces histoires avec Malefoy ?

-Calme-toi, Ronald, soupira Ginny, lasse. Et laisse Hermione tout nous expliquer.

-Avant toute chose, promettez-moi de ne pas vous énerver avant d'avoir tout entendu.

_**What I've done**_ / Ce que j'ai fait

_**I'll face myself**_ / Je ferais face à moi-même

_**To cross out what I've become**_ / Pour rayer ce que je suis devenu

_**Erase myself**_ / M'effacer

_**And let go of what I've done**_ / Et abandonner ce que j'ai fait

Cette phrase eut le don d'énerver encore plus Ron qui sentait qu'ils allaient entendre quelque chose qui n'allait pas leur plaire tandis qu'Harry et Ginny froncèrent les sourcils, vraiment perplexes. Malgré tout, les trois adolescents acquiescèrent et Hermione prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer à parler :

-Drago m'a bien sauvé la vie hier soir, lors de l'attaque de Pansy et Millicent. Je l'ai appelé via le portrait de notre dortoir et il m'a secourue de suite.

-Mais comment se fait-il qu'il t'ait aidé ? interrogea Harry, soucieux. Après tout, on ne s'entend pas vraiment avec lui et tes agresseurs étaient de sa Maison.

-Et encore, « _pas _vraiment » est un énorme euphémisme, rajouta Ron en souriant.

_**Put to rest**_ / Oublie

_**What you thought of me**_ / Ce que tu pensais de moi

_**While I clean this slate**_ / Pendant que j'ai fait table rase

_**With the hands of uncertainty**_ / Avec les mains de l'incertitude

_**So let mercy come **_/ Alors laisse venir la pitié

_**And wash away**_ / Et qu'elle nettoie

La Préfète-en-Chef soupira fortement afin de se donner du courage tandis que Ginny écarquilla les yeux, comprenant, en voyant la gêne de son amie, qu'il n'y avait plus de haine entre le Serpentard et elle, bien au contraire. Mais la cadette Weasley préféra se taire, voulant l'entendre de sa propre bouche au lieu de faire part de ses suppositions à tous, au risque d'énerver –à tort- les deux adolescents de la petite bande :

-Drago et moi sommes amis, lança-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui émeraude du Survivant qui se figea sous la surprise, incrédule.

-Amis ? s'esclaffa le rouquin. Avec la fouine bondissante ? Le Mangemort que l'on déteste tous depuis notre première année ? Mais… Mais comment ça se fait que tu l'appelles par son prénom d'abord ? continua-t-il, soudain curieux.

_**What I've done**_ / Ce que j'ai fait

_**I'll face myself**_ / Je ferais face à moi-même

_**To cross out what I've become**_ / Pour rayer ce que je suis devenu

_**Erase myself**_ / M'effacer

_**And let go of what I've done**_ / Et abandonner ce que j'ai fait

-De… Depuis quand ? souffla Harry.

-Comment ça « _depuis quand_ » ? s'énerva le benjamin Weasley. Tu ne vas pas croire qu'ils sont amis tout de même ! C'est impossible ! Contre nature même !

-Depuis quand, Hermione ? demanda Celui-Qui-A-vaincu plus durement et en serrant les poings, énervé que son ami ne la laisse pas répondre.

La jeune femme avait laissé ses prunelles ambrées fixées dans ceux de son meilleur ami afin de lui montrer sa sincérité, d'appuyer les propos qui allaient sortir de sa bouche :

-On a commencé à discuter ensemble à la mi-décembre et au fil des semaines on est devenu amis, avoua-t-elle en cachant la partie _intime_ de leur relation.

_**For what I've done**_ / Pour ce que j'ai fait

_**I'll starter again**_ / Je recommencerai

_**And what ever thing may come**_ / Et quoiqu'il m'en coûte

_**Today this ends **_/ Ça s'arrête aujourd'hui

_**I'm forgiving**_ / Je me pardonne

-QUOI ? explosa le rouquin. Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as quitté ? Pour ce connard de Malefoy ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

-Ron ! s'écrièrent Harry et Ginny avant d'être coupés par Hermione qui laissait sa colère prendre le dessus :

-Pour qui tu te prends Ronald Weasley ? Ça fait deux mois que tu m'as tourné le dos et d'un seul coup tu me reparles et ose proférer des accusations sans preuve alors que je t'ai quitté parce que je t'aime d'un amour _fraternel !_ .NEL ! insista-t-elle fortement même si ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité. Je veux bien croire que je t'ai fait souffrir mais Drago n'y est pour rien, alors laisse-le en dehors de ça !

-Par Merlin ! insista Ron. C'est un Serpentard ! Un Mangemort ! Il s'est acharné sur nous depuis des années ! Tu ne peux pas lui pardonner tout ce qu'il nous a fait ! Il a même voulu tuer Dumbledore en sixième année ! Dumbledore !

Le Prince des Serpentards écoutait ce que les Gryffondors se disaient tout en s'empêchant d'intervenir car il voulait savoir ce qu'allait répliquer Hermione et comment allait se terminer leur discussion, mais c'était dur de rester impassible face à de tels propos.

-Oui, _Drago_ est un Serpentard, commença froidement Hermione en essayant de canaliser sa colère. Oui, il _était_ un Mangemort. Oui, il nous a tous détesté pendant des années. Blaise aussi était tout ça et pourtant il a lui aussi changé, a décidé de grandir et on l'a accepté et aidé malgré tout. De plus, de simples préjugés ou vulgaires actes d'adolescents immatures ne sont pas des raisons pour rester rancunier à son égard alors qu'il fait des efforts pour se racheter. Tu ne sais rien de son passé, de ce qu'il a dû subir toute sa vie et tu oses lui jeter la pierre alors qu'il a prouvé à tous qu'il était de bonne foi en me sauvant la vie ? Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, arrête de t'en servir d'excuse, tu sais très bien que Drago avait baissé sa baguette avant que Rogue ne le tue et que de toute manière la mort de l'ancien directeur était inévitable !

_**What I've done**_ / Ce que j'ai fait

_**I'll face myself**_ / Je ferais face à moi-même

_**To cross out what I've become**_ / Pour rayer ce que je suis devenu

_**Erase myself**_ / M'effacer

_**And let go of what I've done**_ / Et abandonner ce que j'ai fait

Alors que Drago était étonné de savoir que le Trio d'Or était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé sur la Tour d'Astronomie deux ans auparavant, Ronald fulminait mais ne trouvait rien à redire pour argumenter car il savait que quand Hermione avait décidé quelque chose, il était quasiment impossible de lui faire changer d'avis.

Alors il se tourna vers le Survivant car c'était son dernier espoir de la ramener à la raison mais Hermione le devança :

-Harry, ne me dis pas que tu ne feras pas d'efforts pour l'accepter, que tu ne fais pas confiance en mon jugement, dit-elle, la gorge nouée. Drago mérite qu'on lui tende la main.

Le Serpentard en question sentit son cœur le serrer fortement dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa meilleure amie ait autant foi en lui, qu'elle le soutiendrait même devant ses plus chers amis. Jamais auparavant il n'avait éprouvé autant de gratitude envers quelqu'un même si au fond il avait peur de la décevoir un jour.

Il comprenait qu'il devait assumer ses actes, de protéger Hermione autant qu'elle le défendait.

Alors il sortit de sa petite cachette et s'approcha d'Hermione qui était dos à lui tandis que Ron le fusillait du regard, que Ginny le fixait surprise et qu'Harry restait impassible.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas été un enfant de cœur ces dernières années, commença-t-il en s'arrêtant aux côtés de son homologue qui lui souriait chaleureusement, ignorant le reniflement dédaigneux du rouquin, mais Hermione dit la vérité : J'ai changé même si je resterais probablement le vilain petit Prince des Serpentards jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Alors je te propose quelque chose, Potter, continua-t-il en s'approchant doucement du Survivant. On oublie le passé et même si je continue à ne pas t'aimer, je veux bien faire l'effort de m'entendre avec toi et les Weasley. Pour Hermione.

_**Forgiving what I've done**_ / Pardonnez ce que j'ai fait

Le Préfète-en-Chef se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, anxieuse de la réponse de son meilleur ami alors que ce dernier semblait vouloir lire l'âme du Vert-et-Argent en le regardant droit dans les yeux, regard que soutenait sans broncher Drago.

Puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence et de tension, le Survivant tendit la main, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres :

-On ne sera probablement jamais les meilleurs amis du monde, la Fouine, mais je suis d'accord pour oublier le passé et avancer même si je garde un œil sur toi.

Le Serpentard lui serra la main tout en lançant un sourire narquois face à la petite menace voilée :

-Je suis d'accord pour que tu me surveilles mais n'en profite pas pour reluquer mon corps de rêve ! Et être l'un des meilleurs amis du Balafré ? Jamais de la vie !

-Harry ! s'écria Ron, furieux. Tu ne peux pas sympathiser avec… Avec _lui _! finit-il en le pointant du doigt rouge de rage. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait !

-Après avoir fait quoi, la Belette ? répliqua Drago, une expression froide collée au visage. Après vous avoir martyrisés comme un bon Serpentard le ferait envers n'importe quel Gryffondor ? D'avoir rejoint Voldemort et suivi ses ordres afin de ne pas voir ma mère puis moi mourir ? D'avoir rêvé depuis que je vois sans cesse le légendaire Trio d'Or être heureux et épanoui -contrairement à moi- être une meilleure personne ? D'être devenu ami avec Hermione ?

-Ron, soupira Harry, las. C'est à cause de simples préjugés qu'il existe des conflits alors qu'ils pourraient très bien être évités si nous faisions un effort. Il est temps qu'on mette de côté nos vieilles histoires de haine.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vois et entends, souffla le benjamin Weasley.

-Et moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai un frère aussi obtus et fermé sur ses opinions ! Mais grandis par Merlin ! s'emporta Ginny. Drago a sauvé la vie d'Hermione ! Tu te rends compte que s'il n'avait pas été là elle aurait très bien pu se retrouver à Saint-Mangouste, dans le même état que les parents de Neville ? Pour toi, ce n'est pas une preuve irrévocable qu'il a changé ? Après tout, il est venu en aide à une _Née-Moldue_, toute l'école est au courant et il ne s'en cache pas !

-Croyez ce que vous voulez, moi, je n'ai pas confiance en… En _lui_, rumina-t-il avant de retourner au château.

Ginny avait envie de hurler mais se contenta de grommeler dans sa barbe plusieurs malédictions à l'encontre de son aîné même si l'envie de lui lancer un sort de Chauve-Furie était forte.

Hermione, quant à elle, ne put s'empêcher, malgré ces deux mois d'indifférence à son égard, de se sentir une nouvelle fois déçue par le fils de Molly et Arthur Weasley. Elle avait espéré que son sauvetage de la veille joue en la faveur du Serpentard, même si au fond elle savait que Ron réagirait ainsi.

Drago, lui, se moquait complètement du rouquin, se contentant de sa nouvelle _entente_ avec le Survivant même s'il avait envie de lui en coller une pour avoir rendu triste son Hermione.

-Il faut lui laisser le temps de digérer, dit simplement Harry. Il reviendra par lui-même.

-Il n'est pas le seul à convaincre de ma sincérité, sourit amèrement Drago en pensant à tous les sorciers qui connaissaient son passé avant qu'Hermione ne lui caresse doucement l'avant-bras pour le réconforter. Mais je suis prêt à assumer mes choix.

.

.

.

**Ça y est ! La **_**relation**_** amicale de Drago et Hermione est enfin dévoilée au grand jour ! Avez-vous d'ailleurs remarqué que Malefoy ne parle pas de la Gryffondor en tant qu'amie mais comme une personne qu'il protège ? C'est sensiblement différent en sachant qu'un ami n'a pas forcément besoin d'aide, vous voyez à quoi je veux en venir ?**

**J'espère que les diverses réactions (et sanctions envers Pansy et Millicent) vous auront plu et qu'elles vous paraissent réalistes (Alors Hilaidora ?)!**

**Un grand merci à ma Bêta Lenerol qui chasse mes erreurs encore plus efficacement que le Swiffer absorbe la poussière !^^ **_**(N/B : de rien, ma belle, c'est un immense honneur de pouvoir faire la poussière pour toi, il faut avouer que tu es très soigneuse et si précieuse, lol)**_

**Et enfin, je remercie plus particulièrement tous mes lecteurs, VOUS QUOI, ainsi que ceux qui me laissent des reviews car c'est grâce à vous que mes fictions (et celles des autres) voient le jour ! **

**Petit clin d'œil à Julie18 : Je ne pense pas qu'il existe un centre de désintoxication pour se soigner d'une dépendance à une fiction mais je suis ravie que tu aimes à ce point ma fiction ! D'ailleurs, je te dédis ce chapitre !^^**

**En ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitres… Je n'en ai aucune idée ! J'ai pas mal d'idées mais je ne pense pas que se sera une longue fiction comme « Quatre Vies à Relier », loin de là ! Mais bon, on ne sait jamais !**

**Je vous conseille vivement de regarder le clip dont le lien est en début de chapitre car je trouve qu'il correspond bien à l'état d'esprit de ce chapitre même si les paroles représentent beaucoup plus Drago.**

**Et bien sûr, parce que j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour cette fiction (même si la traductrice s'amuse à me torturer avec ses « love » [pas envers moi, je vous rassure, quoique, comme elle n'arrête pas de m'embêter…^^], je vous conseille ABOLUMENT de lire « Un mariage de convenance » qui est une fiction vraiment originale et très bien traduite (sauf si Mimi154 décide de remettre ses « love » à la place des « mon cœur »^^) sur le couple Drago/Hermione !**

**http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6125236/1/Un_mariage_de_convenance**

**Vous ne serez pas déçus !**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous embrasse tous !**

**A bientôt !**

**Katty**


	7. Fait face à la suite des évènements

.

**oOo…HERMIONE GRANGER ET DRAGO MALEFOY OU COMMENT NOUS AVONS FAIT FACE A LA SUITE DES EVENEMENTS…oOo**

.

.

.

.

Harry et Ginny venaient de quitter Drago et Hermione non loin du terrain de Quidditch car ils savaient qu'ils avaient besoin d'être un peu seuls. Ils savaient, même s'ils trouvaient étrange l'amitié entre les deux Préfets-en-chef, qu'ils pouvaient les laisser seuls, que le Prince des Serpentards et la belle Gryffondor avaient besoin de discuter de tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant le départ de Ron.

Malgré tout ce qu'il venait de voir, le Survivant était étrangement calme face à la _relation_ entre Malefoy et sa meilleure amie. Certes, il ne faisait pas confiance au Serpentard mais ce dernier l'avait tout de même quelque peu convaincu de sa sincérité dans sa façon d'interagir avec Hermione même s'il conservait perpétuellement son masque de froideur et de supériorité sur son visage et dans sa posture.

Seulement, et ça Harry ne le dirait pas à voix haute, il avait peur pour sa meilleure amie. Peur que le fils de Lucius ne profite d'elle, ne finisse par la détruire -elle qui avait un cœur en or et qui s'attachait très facilement aux gens- alors pour éviter ça, le Survivant se promit de surveiller de loin le blond.

-Désolée pour Ron, souffla Hermione en se tournant vers Drago, il est quelqu'un de très… Têtu.

-Comme si l'opinion d'un Weasley m'importait, lança-t-il narquoisement. Ne gaspille pas ta salive pour excuser cette vermine, Granger.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel face à l'insulte mais ne répliqua rien afin de ne pas partir dans une futile dispute.

-Comment ça se fait que vous soyez au courant du fait que je n'ai pas tué Dumbledore ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par _'la mort de l'ancien directeur était inévitable'_ ? interrogea le jeune homme réellement intrigué.

-Harry était présent sur la Tour d'Astronomie, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, et a assisté à tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là. On sait donc que tu as baissé ta baguette et que tu réfléchissais à la proposition que t'a faite l'ancien directeur avant qu'il ne soit tué. Mais il faut que tu saches que Dumbledore était condamné et qu'il avait programmé sa mort afin que Rogue soit reconnu comme un fidèle Mangemort par Voldemort pour qu'il puisse récupérer plus d'informations importantes divulgué à l'Ordre dont il faisait partie en réalité. Tu n'as été ajouté à l'équation que lorsque que tu as reçu cette mission et que ta mère a fait un Serment Inviolable avec Severus.

Drago restait impassible mais la colère s'emparait sournoisement de tout son être.

Sa sixième année était la pire qu'il n'ait jamais vécu entre le stress et la peur constante que sa mission imposait. Il s'était senti si seul, si défaitiste, _si faible_ à cause de toute cette histoire qu'il en était venu à haïr Voldemort, les Mangemorts, l'Ordre du Phoenix, Saint Potter… Pour avoir créer toute cette guerre dont il ne voyait pas d'issue où on le laisserait enfin en paix.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus en vouloir au Survivant puisqu'il avait réussi à vaincre le Mage Noir et qu'il avait désormais la vie tranquille qu'il souhaitait. Mais savoir que celui qu'il devait tué avait _prévu sa mort, _que son _parrain_ était au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans les deux camps et ne l'avait pas aidé -ou du moins soutenu au lieu d'avoir tout le temps voulu savoir ce qu'il préparait comme plan pour tuer le directeur- le rendait fou de rage.

_Il avait été manipulé et se sentait trahi._

Une haine sans nom coula dans ses veines, lui faisait serrer les poings :

Il n'avait jamais été maître de sa vie, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant.

-Oublie ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, Drago, ainsi que toute cette maudite année, c'est du passé, dit doucement Hermione en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il savait qu'elle le connaissait suffisamment pour percevoir ses émotions dans ses yeux orage et cette faiblesse ne le rendit que plus furieux : Un Serpentard est peut-être rusé, orgueilleux, déterminé et prétentieux, mais comme la majorité d'entre eux, Drago avait un énorme défaut, il était rancunier et toute cette histoire au sujet de la mort de Dumbledore l'atteignait trop pour qu'il puisse passer au-dessus. Pire, un Malefoy se devait de rester impassible, de ne pas montrer un quelconque sentiment ou la moindre émotion à son entourage et la Gryffondor avait réussi à le lire en à peine une seconde.

Cette constatation le rendait malade.

_Il était faible._

Et il détestait se sentir ainsi.

Il avait envie de tout exploser, de réduire à néant tout ce qui l'entourait, de cracher son venin sur tous ceux qui oseraient lui parler ou même l'approcher de trop près.

Mais il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à elle, non pas à sa meilleure amie, alors au lieu de déverser toute sa colère sur elle comme il le ferait envers n'importe lequel de ses camarades de Maison, il se détacha tout simplement de la Gryffondor et partit sans un mot ou un regard en direction du château.

Il avait besoin d'extérioriser toute sa colère et il connaissait le lieu idéal pour ça.

***OoO***

**.**

_**AGRESSION A POUDLARD : LA PAIX EST-ELLE MENACÉE ?**_

_Comme vous le savez, les neuf mois qui viennent de s'écouler depuis la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-le-Nom ont été très éprouvants à surmonter pour le monde sorcier, entre reconstructions et chasse aux Mangemorts, le Ministère tout entier a été plutôt surchargé._

_Beaucoup de nouvelles lois ont été mises en place grâce à l'implication de notre nouveau Ministre de la Magie, __Shacklebolt Kingsley, et à son équipe. L'objectif est de mettre un terme à tout acte raciste exercé envers les Moldus mais surtout contre les Nés-Moldus qui ont été les principales victimes des partisans de l'ancien Mage Noir. Celui-ci les avait jugés indignes de pratiquer la Magie et condamnés._

_Certes, le Département de la Justice Magique nous a fait part d'un résultat positif, il y a à peine quelques semaines concernant notre sécurité : Les Mangemorts ont quasiment tous été jugés et condamnés et il n'existe presque plus d'agression d'ordre raciale au sein de notre pays, ce qui rassure tous les sorciers d'Angleterre dont la Guerre a profondément marqué la mémoire._

_Cependant, au moment où nous publions et à l'endroit où nous y attendions le moins, l'improbable s'est produit : La sorcière de dix-huit-ans, Hermione Granger -la meilleure amie du célèbre Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, membre active de l'Ordre du Phoenix durant la Période Noire- d'ascendance Moldue, se fait agresser au sein même de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie où elle étudie, par deux filles de Mangemorts, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode !_

_Heureusement, le Ministère a très vite réagi et les deux coupables sont en ce moment même à Azkaban en attendant d'être jugées par le Magenmagot qui compte sévir encore plus sévèrement que prévu afin de calmer les ardeurs d'autres sorciers qui voudraient suivre leur exemple en apprenant la nouvelle de cette agression._

_Cet acte odieux pèse au-dessus de nos épaules : Serait-ce le début d'une rébellion des enfants de Mangemorts envers les héros de la guerre d'origine Moldue ? Le début d'une nouvelle crise qui menacerait la paix que l'on a si chèrement acquis à la mort de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?_

_Nous aurions pu nous poser des questions à ce sujet si celui qui a secouru miss Granger n'avait pas été le fils unique du défunt Lucius Malefoy –grand Mangemort décédé lors de la Bataille Finale- Drago Malefoy, dix-sept ans et demi._

_Et pourtant, il est de notoriété publique que le 'Prince des Serpentard' et la 'Miss-Je-Sais-Tout' de Gryffondor se vouaient une haine sans nom jusqu'à la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Mais il faut croire que la nouvelle paix qui règne désormais sur le monde des Sorciers a permis de nouvelles amitiés –que l'on croyait improbable- de naître. A moins qu'il s'agisse d'une simple machination du dernier héritier des Malefoy qui souhaiterait redorer son nom de famille mais surtout son image –puisqu'il porte la Marque sur son avant-bras droit même s'il a été innocenté par le Magenmagot- en s'affichant auprès d'un des piliers du Camp vainqueur de la guerre._

_Cependant, nous pouvons émettre une autre hypothèse quant aux intentions du jeune Malefoy :_

_Comme vous le savez, la majorité des familles de Sang-Purs sont régies par les traditions, et leurs enfants se doivent de suivre leurs préceptes s'ils ne veulent pas subir de représailles de leurs parents. De ce fait, il est fort probable que la condamnation par le Ministère –mais surtout grâce à la mort de celui-Dont-ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom l'été dernier- de tout acte racial a permis aux nouvelles générations des familles de Sangs-Purs de se libérer des obligations que leurs familles leurs imposaient depuis leurs plus jeunes âges et de leur donner la chance de pouvoir _fraterniser_ avec les personnes que leurs idéologies -dorénavant prohibées- considéraient comme inférieures à eux, s'ils le désiraient._

_Drago Malefoy a donc peut-être décidé de suivre les traces de sa mère Narcissa Black Malefoy, qui, comme vous le savez, a contribué à la victoire d'Harry Potter sur le Mage Noir malgré la position de son mari et de la majorité de sa famille dans la guerre. Il a peut-être choisi de ne plus suivre le chemin que son père lui imposait en s'alliant à des sorciers de bonnes réputations qui pourront très certainement lui être bénéfiques dans le futur, s'il reprend les rênes des affaires Malefoy que sa mère dirige d'une main de maître depuis le décès de son mari._

_Bien évidemment, nous n'avons pas de réponse précise à vous fournir sur ce sujet mis à part ces quelques théories mais notre équipe vous promet, chers lecteurs, de rester aux aguets et de vous faire part du moindre scoop sur ces sujets –ainsi que de divers interviews exclusives- afin que notre paix continue d'exister et notre curiosité d'être satisfaite._

_Votre dévouée reporter,_

_Rita Skeeter_

***OoO***

.

Narcissa Malefoy lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Alors comme ça, son fils aurait secouru une Née-Moldue ? C'était pour elle, une excellente nouvelle qui allait non seulement montrer Drago et le reste de la famille Malefoy sous un autre jour mais aussi redonner de l'importance à leur nom depuis trop longtemps traîner dans la boue.

Et rien que pour ça, elle était extatique.

Elle aimait cette liberté qu'elle avait acquise à la mort de Lucius et grâce au triomphe d'Harry Potter sur Celui-Dont-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, elle était dorénavant libre de choisir ses relations sans se soucier de ce que son rang d'aristocrate, mais surtout de Sang-Pur, lui imposait.

Elle avait toujours eu cette peur profonde que son fils unique ne suive le même chemin que son père, qu'il soit autant prisonnier qu'elle de la vie qui leur avait jusque là été imposée. Mais apprendre par la Gazette du Sorcier que son Drago avait sauvé une sorcière d'ascendance Moldue, l'avait rassurée et rendue encore plus fière qu'elle en n'était déjà de lui.

Cependant, une question lui taraudait l'esprit : Que représentait cette Hermione Granger aux yeux de son garçon ?

En effet, Narcissa savait que Drago -comme tout bon Malefoy qui se respecte- n'avait pas agi par altruisme, loin de là. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour pouvoir clamer haut et fort que cette fille comptait un minimum pour lui car jamais son fils n'aurait fait le moindre geste pour sauver quelqu'un s'il ne lui rapportait pas quelque chose en retour.

Restait maintenant à savoir ce qui liait ces deux adolescents.

-Dégage de ma vue, sale créature ! vociféra la voix de Drago avant que ce dernier n'ouvre brusquement les portes du salon, l'air énervé, et d'y pénétrer sans même prêter attention à sa mère qui le regardait, surprise.

-Tu ne devrais pas être à Poudlard ? questionna-t-elle calmement en le voyant se servir un bon verre de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il but très rapidement.

Drago roula des yeux avant de se resservir un verre puis se retourna vers sa mère qui le regardait, inquiète de le voir si impassible, si droit, si _froid. _Il ressemblait tellement à Lucius ainsi qu'elle en avait des frissons dans le dos :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne rate aucun cours et je réussirais haut la main mes examens de fin d'année, répondit-il, d'un ton condescendant.

-Drago, soupira-t-elle, lasse. Je me moque bien que tu sautes quelques cours tant que tu réussis tes ASPICS. Par contre ce qui me rend anxieuse c'est que tu ne sois pas bien car ce qui compte le plus pour moi, c'est que tu sois heureux, réellement heureux et pas seulement en façade.

Le jeune homme soupira discrètement avant d'avaler une autre gorgée d'alcool. Il savait très bien qu'il ne dirait rien sur ce qui se passait dans sa tête à sa mère. A personne. Il n'arrivait pas à enlever son armure, à parler sans contrainte.

_Sauf avec Hermione_, songea-t-il, pensif.

Et Narcissa –même si elle en fut blessée- savait que son fils ne lui répondrait rien alors elle fit mine de s'intéresser au journal qu'elle tenait dans ses mains avant de répliquer, d'une voix faussement détachée :

-En tout cas, je suis fière de tes actes héroïques : Sauvée une sorcière d'ascendance Moldue va t'aider à t'intégrer plus facilement dans le nouveau monde sorcier.

Drago fronça les sourcils, surpris que sa mère soit déjà au courant de l'agression qui avait eue lieu à Poudlard la veille au soir avant d'apercevoir la Gazette du Sorcier. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de nouveau, connaissant la curiosité de sa mère puis reprit un air complètement impassible tout en finissant son verre qu'il posa sur la table.

-Je suis arrivé par hasard sur les lieux de l'agression et étant Préfet-en-Chef, j'ai dû agir en conséquence, marmonna-t-il d'un ton qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il s'en moquait complètement.

-En étant Préfet-en-Chef, tu aurais pu choisir de protéger Pansy et Millicent, les couvrir étant donné qu'elles étaient aussi des Serpentard et font partie de familles proches de la notre. Au lieu de ça, tu viens en aide à une Née-Moldue de la Maison rivale, dont nos vieux préceptes les considèrent comme inférieurs à nous, constata Narcissa, sans aucun reproche dans la voix.

-Pour que je me retrouve à Azkaban quand Granger aurait été allée voir Mc Gonagall ? Non, merci ! lança-t-il, acide.

Mais la mère de Drago avait remarqué les poings que son fils avait contracté pendant qu'elle proférait ses suggestions et comprit très facilement que son fils cachait la véritable nature de ses actes, qu'il n'avait pas du tout aimé ce qu'elle venait de dire, que cette Hermione Granger représentait sûrement beaucoup plus pour Drago qu'elle le pensait.

Et rien que pour ce dernier point, elle préféra ne pas insister, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne ferait que l'énerver davantage, qu'il ne dirait, de toute façon, rien.

-Que fais-tu au Manoir ? interrogea-t-elle à la place.

En effet, depuis plus d'un mois les Aurors du Ministère de la Magie avaient rendu les biens des Malefoy qu'ils avaient confisqués –dont le Manoir Malefoy qui avait servit de QG au camp de Voldemort lors de la guerre- et Narcissa avait décidé de rénover la demeure principale –certaines pièces tels que les cachots n'existants dorénavant plus- pour l'offrir à son fils quand il aurait reçu ses résultats de ses ASPICS.

-Rien de particulier, dit-il simplement. Bon, je vais te laisser, il faut que je retourne à Poudlard. A bientôt, mère.

Drago préféra couper court à la conversation, ne voulant pas que sa mère sache qu'il était venu se défouler dans la salle d'entraînement des quartiers Est du Manoir. Ce même quartier qui était protégé par un sort de Magie Noire -qui ressemble au Fidelitas mais qui ne touche qu'à certaines parties d'une maison et pas à une habitation dans son ensemble.

En effet, il ne voulait pas lui dire la raison de sa venue car elle ignorait même l'existence de ces pièces magiques. Lucius lui avait expliqué d'une manière très douloureuse et ce, dès son plus jeune âge, que sa mère ou qui que se soit d'autre devait rester dans l'ignorance de tout ce qui concernait cet endroit et de ce que contenait ces salles secrètes que même le Ministère n'avait pu déceler lors de leurs fouilles. Il fallait obligatoirement avoir l'autorisation d'un Malefoy qui en ait l'accès pour cela.

En clair, Drago quitta très rapidement le Manoir et transplana dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour utiliser l'Armoire à Disparaître qui le ramena dans la Salle sur Demande de Poudlard. Vu l'heure qu'il était, il décida de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son déjeuner.

***OoO***

.

Après que le Prince des Serpentard l'ait laissé non loin du terrain de Quidditch, Hermione avait décidé de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Après tout, elle n'avait pas cours avant le déjeuner et voulait continuer ses révisions pour ses ASPICS.

Elle se sentait quelque peu blessée du comportement de Drago à son égard, cette froideur avec laquelle il avait agi envers elle avant de partir, sachant pourtant que c'était sa façon à lui de ne pas s'en prendre à elle. Pourtant, elle aurait aimé qu'il s'ouvre à elle, qu'il lui confie ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais la Gryffondor se rendit compte que le Serpentard ne devait pas vraiment lui faire confiance malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces deux derniers mois.

Cette constatation lui serra le cœur.

Alors quoi de mieux pour se remonter le moral qu'étudier minutieusement ?

Cependant, une bonne nouvelle venant de la bibliothécaire madame Pince vint chambouler ses plans.

Effectivement, et ce, grâce à l'aide de Minerva Mc Gonagall, Hermione put avoir accès aux livres de Médicomagie que la Faculté des Sciences de Londres lui avait généreusement envoyée pour qu'elle puisse commencer son apprentissage théorique de la formation de Médicomage. Elle ne savait pas encore dans quelle spécialité elle allait se consacrer mais était déterminée à suivre cette carrière.

Elle venait à peine de commencer le chapitre cinq du livre _« Les sorts de base de la Médicomagie générale »_ quand elle fut interrompue par Ginny qui s'installa en face d'elle en la saluant gaiement, signe avant coureur que la rouquine avait énormément de questions à lui poser et qu'aucune fuite ou refus de répondre ne serait accepté.

Hermione soupira théâtralement, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

-Il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes pour que je te dise quoi que se soit !

-Ça tombe bien, je suis venue kidnapper tes livres pour les enfermer dans la Salle sur Demande ! répliqua-t-elle en attrapant la pile de bouquins qui se trouvait face à elle. Tu es obligée de m'y suivre si tu veux les récupérer !

-Tu es d'une cruauté, dit la Préfète-en-Chef, faussement outrée.

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme ! claironna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas Harry qui s'en plaindra !

-Par pitié, je ne veux pas de détails sur votre vie sexuelle !

La benjamine des Weasley rit, ravie de voir son amie rougir tout en regardant autour d'elle afin de voir si des étudiants les écoutaient.

-Alors, tu viens ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

-Oui, oui, soupira la meilleure amie du Survivant.

-Alors ? commença Ginny, en souriant grandement, une fois qu'elle les ait enfermées toutes deux dans la pièce secrète du septième étage.

-Alors quoi ? s'amusa sa camarade.

-Hermione Jane Granger ! s'indigna la rouquine en posant ses poings sur ses hanches avec un air sur son visage qui faisait énormément penser à sa mère, Molly Weasley, quand elle était en colère. Tu vas me raconter toute cette histoire avec Malefoy ! Tout de suite !

-Il n'y a rien à dire, on est amis, c'est tout !

-Il est là le problème : Comment peux-tu être amie avec Malefoy ? Après tout ce qu'il nous a infligé, comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'être amicale avec lui ?

Hermione regarda son amie, pensive. Ginny n'avait pas utilisé de ton réprobateur ou haineux, elle était juste… Curieuse. Curieuse de savoir ce qui avait changé dans l'esprit de la Préfète-en-Chef pour accepter la présence du Prince des Serpentard dans sa vie. Curieuse de savoir ce qu'avait bien pu dire ou faire Malefoy pour effacer plus de sept ans de haine commune, pour qu'elle aille jusqu'à lui accorder sa confiance et étrangement, cet intérêt poussa Hermione à se confier, à révéler –à quelques détails près- une partie de son histoire avec Drago qu'elle n'osait dire à personne, par manque de confiance.

-Dès le jour de la rentrée scolaire, en septembre, raconta Hermione, Malefoy et moi avions conclu un accord : Nous devions rester le plus cordial possible l'un envers l'autre, mettre de côté notre rancœur mutuelle afin que notre cohabitation dans l'appartement des Préfets-en-Chefs se déroule dans un climat relativement serein.

La Préfète sourit à ce souvenir car malgré leur entente, les premiers mois avaient été riches en pics en tout genre qui se transformaient inévitablement en disputes. Puis elle se souvint que Drago avait commencé à se calmer dans les remarques acerbes et sarcastiques, après l'avoir surprise dans la salle de bains, enveloppée dans une micro serviette qui ne cachait pas ses belles formes. Depuis ce moment, il se contentait juste de la regarder avec un petit sourire en coin satisfait ou de lui faire des petites remarques lubriques…

C'était à partir de là qu'un jeu avait débuté entre les deux Préfets-en-Chefs, un jeu de séduction subtile et d'indifférence qui s'était achevé à la rupture d'Hermione avec Ron.

-Je présume que votre accord n'a pas vraiment été respecté, supposa Ginny en souriant devant l'air malicieux de son amie.

-Pas vraiment, mais on arrivait à s'entendre et c'était le principal. Puis on s'est mis à discuter ensemble, au début des cours avant de se rapprocher et devenir amis. Il… hésita-t-elle, il m'a…aidé à ne pas culpabiliser d'avoir rompu avec Ron.

-Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas trompé Ron pendant que vous étiez ensemble, j'espère ? demanda la rouquine, inquiète de l'hésitation d'Hermione.

-Non, Ginny, je n'ai pas trompé Ron, affirma-t-elle clairement. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.

-Désolée, mais j'ai du mal à voir Malefoy avoir une relation _amicale_ avec une fille voire ne rien tenter du tout avec elle et j'ai eu peur que se soit à cause de lui que tu ais rompu avec mon frère.

-Drago n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à sortir avec Ron alors que je n'avais que des sentiments fraternels à son égard. Ce n'était pas juste pour lui.

Ginny acquiesça d'un signe de tête, approuvant ses propos, même si elle sentait qu'Hermione ne lui disait pas tout, qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose au sujet de sa _relation_ avec le fils de Lucius. Elle décida d'être franche et directe, voulant des réponses à ses questions :

-Et sinon, le mythe « Drago Malefoy, Dieu du sexe » est-il vrai ou non ? interrogea-t-elle en souriant malgré son petit air de conspiratrice qui poussait à la détente et donc, à la confidence.

-Quoi ? s'exclama la Préfète-en-Chef, choquée. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Allons, Hermione, ne me prends pas plus naïve que je ne le suis ! dit-elle, faussement indignée. Même si tu n'as pas trompé mon frère pendant que vous étiez ensemble, ça fait tout de même plus de deux mois que tu es célibataire et je suis sûre que Malefoy en a profité pour jouer de ses charmes sur toi ! Après tout, quel homme saint d'esprit ne rêverait pas de coucher avec toi ? Tu es _le_ fantasme féminin de Poudlard avec ton côté studieuse et très respectueuse des règlements sans compter que tu es une des plus grandes héroïnes de guerre ! Et puis, pourquoi je cherche à me justifier : Ne cherche pas à me mentir, j'ai bien remarqué que tu es nettement moins stressée depuis quelques temps, plus épanouie même… Il y a forcément un homme dessous et les gestes et regards que vous avez échangés Malefoy et toi tout à l'heure ne me trompent pas !

Hermione regardait son amie, abasourdie. Qu'est-ce qui la choquait le plus ? Qu'elle soit un fantasme pour la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard ou que Ginny ait découvert que Malefoy et elle aient couché ensemble ?

Puis un frisson de peur lui parcourut l'échine : Allait-elle la juger puis la rejeter si elle lui répondait positivement ?

-Hermione, dit doucement la petite-amie d'Harry, sur un ton rassurant. Tu es mon amie depuis maintenant sept ans et j'ai confiance en toi et en tes jugements. Jamais je ne t'en voudrais d'avoir profité des charmes de Malefoy surtout si tu lui fais confiance, finit-elle en souriant gentiment.

La Préfète-en-Chef sourit, touchée par les propos de la rouquine. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'elle pouvait lui confier ce qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle depuis quelques temps car la crainte d'être rejetée venait d'être balayée par de simples mots.

Alors elle lui expliqua comment Malefoy et elle s'étaient rapprochés depuis l'incident de la salle de bain –évitant de lui dire qu'il datait du mois d'octobre et pas de fin décembre- et que de fil en aiguille ils étaient passés à l'acte.

Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être extatique et de réclamer des détails sur tout mais Hermione voulait garder ces informations pour elle alors elle ne révéla rien de _compromettant_. Seulement, la jeune Weasley remarqua que son aînée ne faisait que relater les faits, qu'elle ne parlait pas de ses sentiments et même si elle savait qu'Hermione Granger était une personne rationnelle, elle comprit très facilement qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose d'important :

-Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Hermione releva la tête, sortant ainsi de ses songes, et croisa les yeux bleus remplis de tendresse et de confiance de son amie en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Je sais qu'il est inutile d'espérer qu'un jour Malefoy et moi soyons plus que des amis, alors j'essaie de ne pas m'accrocher à lui plus que nécessaire, mais…

La gorge nouée, Hermione ne put continuer de parler et détourna ses yeux de son amie, mais Ginny avait bien compris la suite :

-Mais tu l'aimes déjà, supposa-t-elle.

La Préfète-en-Chef acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de la baisser, semblant honteuse de ses propres sentiments à l'égard du Prince des Serpentards alors qu'elle tentait tout simplement de retenir ses larmes afin que la rouquine ne puisse pas voir l'étendue de ses sentiments envers Drago.

-Ne parlons plus de ça, supplia-t-elle, soudainement lasse, et allons manger, c'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner.

Ginny approuva et se leva du canapé où elles étaient installées et suivit Hermione sans chercher à la réconforter. En effet, la Préfète-en-Chef s'était renfermée sur elle-même et la petite sœur de Ron savait qu'elle n'accepterait aucune aide ou soutien tant qu'elle serait dans sa bulle où elle enfermait les émotions qu'elle ne voulait pas que les autres voient.

C'était à Hermione d'aider les autres et pas l'inverse, ça, elle ne l'acceptait que très rarement

C'est pendant sa lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier –qu'elle lisait afin d'éviter de croiser les yeux acier de Drago ou de parler avec ses camarades qui étaient avides de détails sur son agression de la veille- qu'elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de plusieurs dizaines de lettres en tout genre qui s'accumulaient face à elle.

Au début méfiante, elle découvrit avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait en fait de lettres de bon rétablissement mais aussi, et ce, à sa plus grande consternation, de beaucoup d'invitations venant d'élèves de Poudlard à sortir avec eux à dîner ou autres rendez-vous en tout genre après qu'ils aient promis de la sauver la prochaine fois que quelqu'un s'en prendrait à elle. Elle reçut même un bouquet de roses blanches, des confiseries et petits-gâteaux en tout genre et même des livres tout neufs mais qu'elle possédait déjà et elle se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir en faire tandis qu'Harry et Ginny s'amusaient de sa mine déconfite.

-Tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour monter tout ça dans tes appartements ? interrogea Cormac McLaggen, un Gryffondor de sa promotion qui lui courait après depuis trois ans, un énorme sourire aux lèvres pendant qu'il s'emparait de certains cadeaux.

-Non merci Cormac, s'exclama Hermione en se levant avant de récupérer ce qu'il avait pris. Je viens tout juste d'accepter l'aide d'Harry et je pense qu'à deux on devrait s'en sortir, finit-elle en faisant les gros yeux à son meilleur ami pour qu'il vienne à son secours, ce qu'il fit, heureusement.

-Ok, répliqua le Gryffondor sans perdre son sourire. La prochaine fois, fais tout simplement appel à moi, je serais plus que ravi de t'aider.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit-elle, crispée. On y va maintenant, Harry ?

Ce dernier embrassa sa petite-amie qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de contenir ses rires avant de prendre les livres et aliments, laissant à Hermione les lettres mais surtout l'énorme bouquet de roses derrière lequel elle se cachait des regards curieux de ses camarades.

-Tu dois être fière d'avoir attirée l'attention de toute la Grande Salle sur toi ! s'esclaffa le Survivant.

-Tais-toi, Harry, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

Mais ça ne fit qu'amplifier les rires de son meilleur ami qui décida de ne plus rien rajouter étant donné qu'il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de la jeune femme. Mais Celui-Qui-A-vaincu était, malgré tout soucieux car il avait remarqué le regard noir que Drago Malefoy avait lancé à Cormac de sa table ainsi que ses yeux métalliques suivre leurs sorties de la Grande Salle et il avait peur du sentiment qui se cachait derrière ces actions.

.

.

.

**Alors, content(e)s de ce chapitre ?**

**Héhéhé, à votre avis, quel est le sentiment qui se cache derrière les regards noirs de Drago ?**

**Dans tous les cas, j'ai eu une idée géniale en écrivant ce chapitre sur la suite de l'histoire ! En effet, je trouvais mon Drago un peu trop 'gentil' jusque là mais dès le prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez son côté possessif, rusé, déterminé… Tout ce qui fait de lui le Prince des Serpentard ! Je ne sais pas quand je le publierais –j'ai quand même trois fictions en cours en comptant celle-là et j'accouche de mon deuxième garçon à la fin du mois prochain- mais j'espère que vous serez tous au rendez-vous et que vous ne serez pas déçus par ce que je vous ai concocté !**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous embrasse tous et vous remercie de me lire et de me laisser des reviews (pour ceux qui en laissent^^) !**

**Gros poutoux à ma Bêta Lenerol qui, malgré tout le travail qu'elle a avec les autres auteurs qu'elle aide, continue à me corriger ! Si je n'avais pas autant besoin de toi, je crois que je t'aurais déjà canonisé !^^**_**(N/B : Eh ! moi je suis pas d'accord, il paraît qu'au paradis, on s'embête parce qu'il n'y a que les curés et le reste du clergé, alors quant à choisir, je préfère les enfers. Pour l'éternité, il est hors de question que je me bouffe les sangs, je le fais déjà assez comme cela tous les jours, lol !)**_

**A bientôt,**

**Katty**

.


	8. Comment j'ai décidé de piéger Hermione

.

**oOo…DRAGO MALEFOY OU COMMENT J'AI DECIDÉ DE PIÉGER HERMIONE GRANGER POUR QU'ELLE M'APPARTIENNE POUR TOUJOURS…oOo**

.

.

.

.

Drago Malefoy soupirait pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois à Blaise Zabini.

En effet, le Prince des Serpentard était retourné à Poudlard pour retrouver l'ambiance joyeuse de l'école de sorcellerie pas pour être harcelé par les trois-quarts des étudiants qui voulaient, de sa part, les détails de son acte _héroïque _de la veille.

Et dire qu'il y a quelques années, Drago aurait aimé être adulé comme maintenant**.** Mais là, il voulait tout simplement qu'on lui fiche la paix, alors il se contentait de rester impassible, voire froid afin d'éloigner les élèves. L'astuce fonctionnait mais ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre les diverses conversations à son sujet et il commençait à être vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ exaspéré.

-Au lieu de lancer des _Avada Kedavra_ à ton repas mais surtout à la moitié de la Salle avec tes yeux, tu devrais profiter de cette nouvelle notoriété, lança Blaise, désinvolte avant de prendre une gorgée de jus de citrouille. C'est de la bonne publicité pour les Malefoy.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Et pour ta gouverne, pour une fois, j'aimerais qu'on m'oublie, répliqua-t-il durement. Qu'on me foute la paix !

Drago en avait marre.

Entre ce qu'il avait appris sur Dumbledore et sa sixième année, sa séance de défoulement au Manoir qui avait été gâchée par sa conversation avec sa mère et toute l'attention qu'on lui portait d'un seul coup, le jeune blond se sentait complètement oppressé et il n'aimait pas ça.

Pas qu'il ne pouvait pas hurler sa colère sur les autres, il l'avait suffisamment fait les années précédentes. Mais il n'avait plus cinq ans pour geindre comme un môme. Il était le Prince des Serpentard mais surtout, il était le dernier héritier des Malefoy. Et il se devait d'en redorer le blason, comme le lui avait si bien rappelé Blaise.

Il se devait de rester impassible, de faire croire aux autres qu'il était au-dessus de toute cette attention même si c'était dur pour lui.

Il avait vraiment hâte d'être seul avec son homologue Rouge-et-Or.

Sa présence à ses côtés lui manquait, sa chaleur et sa douceur creusaient un énorme vide au fond de lui par leurs absences et pour une fois, il n'était pas effrayé par ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne l'était pas du tout car il avait compris depuis peu qu'il avait _besoin_ d'Hermione Granger dans sa vie.

Il savait qu'il tenait à elle plus que comme il devrait tenir à une _meilleure amie_ mais il ne pensait pas en être amoureux.

Pas encore, c'était _trop tôt_.

Il n'était pas prêt à accepter ce genre de sentiments même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il serait tellement simple de l'aimer, d'éprouver ces émotions qu'il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir ressentir à cause de l'éducation de son père.

Il avait été formé pour être froid, impassible, méprisant envers ceux que Lucius Malefoy et ses ancêtres désignaient comme inférieurs à leur sang ''_pur'__'_.

Mais depuis la fin de la Guerre, Drago avait commencé à voir la façade construite par son père se fissurer pour se remodeler dans un modèle qui convenait mieux au jeune homme. Il restait toujours le même de l'extérieur. On ne pouvait changer ses habitudes qui dans un sens le protégeait. Mais ses pensées n'étaient plus régies par un autre que lui, il s'en était fait la promesse à la chute du Mage Noir.

Alors de là à devenir un Drago tout _mielleux_ et _gentil_ c'était un peu trop de changements d'un seul coup. Surtout qu'il savait que même si avec Hermione il parvenait à s'ouvrir, il était hors de question pour lui de se dévoiler devant le monde sorcier.

Il ne voulait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Il voulait qu'on le craigne, au mieux, qu'on le respecte et pas être pris en pitié comme certains sorciers aimaient être considérés.

Il était un Malefoy et les Malefoy étaient des personnes importantes, influentes et il voulait que cette image perdure, mais à sa manière.

C'est pour ça que oui, il resterait un homme froid en apparence, voire impassible, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ses opinions seraient aussi obtuses que les idéologies des Sangs-Purs désormais obsolètes. Après tout, il avait déjà changé grâce à Hermione et voyait le monde d'une autre manière.

En jetant, d'ailleurs, un coup d'œil à la Gryffondor en question qui mangeait une tarte à la mélasse, Drago s'apaisa et détendit sans même s'en rendre compte les muscles de ses épaules et de sa mâchoire.

La voir, à défaut de pouvoir lui parler ou la toucher, avait ce pouvoir de le détendre, de lui permettre de réfléchir posément.

En la regardant, le Prince des Serpentard voyait sa détermination et son ambition réapparaître et savait désormais ce qu'il allait faire après avoir obtenu ses ASPICS : Il allait, entre autres, reprendre les rênes des affaires Malefoy. Plus aucun doute ne flottait dans son esprit. C'était peut-être ce que son père voulait qu'il fasse, mais c'était surtout pour lui un moyen de pouvoir s'affranchir aux yeux de tous. De leur prouver qu'il n'était pas seulement le fils du Mangemort Lucius Malefoy mais bien et seulement _Drago Malefoy_.

Il allait se forger une identité propre, qui ne serait pas entachée par le passé, par les préjugés.

Il allait devenir un sorcier qui allait faire briller de nouveau son nom de famille par ses propres décisions et actions, il se le promettait.

-Il faudrait que l'on se voie seuls, Blaise, souffla doucement Drago afin que seul son ami l'entende.

-On pourra se rendre à la Salle sur Demande après avoir reçu le courrier, si tu veux, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Les hiboux arrivèrent d'ailleurs à peine quelques minutes plus tard et Drago, même s'il ne laissait aucune émotion paraître, fut surpris de voir autant de lettres et colis atterrirent devant lui.

-Le sauvetage de Granger par le grand Drago Malefoy a apparemment déjà fait le tour de toute l'Angleterre, s'amusa Blaise. Attends-toi à recevoir des cadeaux ou des menaces de mort !

-Comme si j'étais intéressé par ce que peut bien penser le monde sorcier de mon acte, marmonna le Prince des Serpentard en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson, ne prêtant pas attention au courrier qu'il avait reçu.

-Moi, je veux savoir, sourit le métis en prenant une enveloppe qu'il ouvrit avant de lire à voix haute:

_"Cher Monsieur Malefoy,_

_Suite à la parution de l'article de Rita Skeeter, je me permets de vous écrire pour vous faire part de ma réaction face à ce que j'ai lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier._

_Pendant très longtemps, je dois bien avouer que j'ai détesté la famille Malefoy -entre __les __autres grandes familles __'__'_aristocratiques''_- pour les préjugés qu'elle portait sur les Sangs-Mêlés mais surtout sur les Nés-Moldus, dont je fais moi-même partie._

_Si je n'avais pas lu ce qu'a publié aujourd'hui le journal officiel du Ministère, je n'aurais d'ailleurs jamais pu croire qu'un Sang-Pur -et encore moins un Malefoy- avait aidé une personne qui, à leurs yeux, soit inférieure à eux._

_Alors même si j'ignore si vos intentions sont louables ou non, je tenais tout de même à vous faire part de ma gratitude __pour__ ce que vous avez fait : Avoir aidé une Née-Moldue, une sorcière dont vous méprisiez apparemment l'existence les premières années de votre scolarité à Poudlard, est un acte qui nécessite un grand courage mais surtout une indéniable volonté de surpasser -je l'espère- les obsolètes idéologies des Sangs-Purs._

_Cordialement,_

_Mathilda Greenfleck"_

-Et ben, par Salazar ! s'exclama Blaise, '_un grand courage', ' une indéniable volonté de se surpasser '_ te voilà transformé en parfait Gryffondor !

Drago aurait aimé être vexé par ses remarques, mais il était trop touché par le contenu de la lettre, qu'il ne put que sourire et pouffer légèrement. Son humeur s'améliorait tandis qu'il écoutait les éloges contenus dans les lettres que Zabini s'amusait à lire;

-Oh, non ! Ecoute celle-là, c'est à mourir de rire :

_"Mon très cher Drago chéri,_

_Je ne fais que rêver de toi depuis tant d'années mais mon statut de Sang-mêlé me poussait à taire mes sentiments à ton égard sachant que tu ne me prêterais pas attention malgré ma beauté._

_Seulement maintenant que je vois que tu n'éprouves plus aucune répulsion envers ceux qui ne sont pas des Sangs-Purs, je ne peux plus réfréner mes ardeurs ! Je dois tenter ma chance et te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur :_

_Je t'aime, Drago et ce, jusqu'à ma mort._

_J'espère que tu accepteras de me rencontrer au salon de thé de Mme Piedoddu, à Pré-au-lard, le quatorze février prochain en tant que mon Valentin d'amour._

_Je t'embrasse partout, mon cœur !_

_Dobbs Emma, 5e année de la Maison Poufsouffle."_

-Et ben dis donc ! Elle t'a même envoyé tout un carton de confiseries et chocolat en tout genre ! Sympa la demoiselle !

-Si tu les veux, prends-les. Moi, j'ai trop peur qu'ils soient tous contaminés par des filtres d'amour, s'amusa le blond.

-Je demanderais à Granger de voir s'ils sont empoisonnés puisqu'apparemment elle aussi a reçu de nombreux cadeaux, lança, mine de rien, Blaise.

Drago releva vivement la tête et fixa son regard sur la table des Gryffondor, plus précisément sur Hermione qui tenait un énorme bouquet de roses blanches dans les mains tout en regardant les lettres et colis qu'elle avait reçus, les joues rouges et les traits crispés, signe de sa gêne évidente.

Il ne savait comment réagir face à ce qu'il voyait car même s'il constatait facilement que la Rouge-et-Or n'aimait pas vraiment toute l'attention qu'elle recevait, le simple fait de savoir qu'elle puisse recevoir des cadeaux et des invitations de garçons qui s'intéressaient à elle le fit voir rouge.

Il savait qu'Hermione était une magnifique jeune femme mais que son intelligence et son caractère intimidaient les adolescents de leur âge alors constater que son agression avait permis à ces derniers de voir son côté ''fragile'' et de tenter leur chance auprès d'elle lui fit serrer les poings.

Il ne voulait pas la perdre au profit d'un crétin qui ne prendrait pas aussi bien soin d'elle que _lui_ le ferait.

Hermione était une sorcière exceptionnelle et elle méritait un homme du même acabit qu'elle, pas un vulgaire gamin boutonneux qui la briderait au lieu de l'aider à s'épanouir, comme il le faisait.

De plus, même si elle ne le savait pas encore, Hermione était à _lui_ et il ne permettrait à quiconque de lui voler _sa_ place à ses côtés.

Il regardait rageusement Potter et la fille Weasley taquiner leur amie tout en brandissant des lettres qui, il le savait, contenait le même genre de mots mièvres qu'il avait reçu. Il avait envie de les assommer parce qu'ils la poussaient à les lire, comme s'ils voulaient qu'elle sorte avec un de ses prétendants alors qu'elle était prise, _par lui._

Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte que :

Hermione ne lui appartenait pas malgré tout ce qu'ils vivaient tous les deux.

Hermione était libre de sortir avec qui elle voulait.

Hermione pouvait l'effacer de sa vie quand elle le souhaitait.

Comment pouvait-il accepter ça ?

Il vit ce prétentieux de Cormac McLaggen l'accoster avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur aux lèvres et discuter avec sa meilleure amie.

Il sentait sa poitrine se serrer, sa colère envahir son être. Il voulait voir ses poings s'abattre sur ce visage de stupide Gryffondor qui se croyait irrésistible. Il voulait débarquer à la table de son homologue et montrer à tous qu'elle était _sienne_, par Salazar !

Il était _jaloux_ et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il s'en rendit vraiment compte.

Il ne s'était pas encore avoué _à quel point_ il s'était attaché à Hermione, _à quel point_ il la voulait pour lui _seul_.

Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever, courir vers elle, l'embrasser devant tout le monde pour la revendiquer comme sienne. Ce n'était pas un comportement digne d'un Malefoy. Il n'était pas romantique ni assez téméraire pour avoir ce genre de comportement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait haïr Potter de pouvoir s'afficher aussi ouvertement auprès d'elle !

Mais alors quoi faire pour remédier à cette situation ? Qu'est-ce qui fallait qu'il fasse pour que tout le monde sache qu'Hermione était à lui ? _Rien qu'à lui._

-On y va, Drago ? demanda Blaise en se levant.

Le Prince des Serpentard arrêta de fixer Hermione et le Balafré qui sortaient de la Grande Salle afin de reporter son attention sur le métis qui lui rappela qu'il voulait lui parler.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tout deux vers le septième étage afin de se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande qu'ils verrouillèrent après y être entrés :

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? interrogea Blaise en s'asseyant sur un canapé qui apparut à la demande du jeune homme.

-Des affaires, Zabini, des affaires, répondit-il calmement, rejetant momentanément sa colère, en s'installant à ses côtés.

-Et que puis-je faire pour toi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu souhaites me parler alors que tu comptes simplement reprendre les rênes des affaires Malefoy.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, répliqua Drago. Je vais, certes, reprendre en main tout ce que ma mère gère en attendant que j'ai mes ASPICS, mais je souhaite créer un siège social, une entreprise où je pourrais développer ce que j'ai en tête et j'ai besoin d'un associé.

-Que veux-tu faire exactement ? s'enquit le métis, intéressé par la tournure de la discussion.

-Les sorciers de notre rang sont mis de côté depuis la fin de la guerre, commença le blond, alors je pense que pour commencer, on pourrait aider ou racheter certaines entreprises qui sont bien vues au sein de notre société mais au bord de la faillite. On les fera de nouveau prospérer tout en nous blanchissant complètement auprès des sorciers.

-Il faudrait que nous étudiions le droit sorcier afin de mieux manipuler les situations sur lesquelles nous pourrons tomber ou embaucher un bon conseiller juridique, réfléchit Blaise. Sans parler comptabilité et marketing. Ça fait beaucoup de boulot pour deux _novices_.

-J'ai déjà commencé à étudier ces domaines mais je pense qu'il serait bien d'avoir sous la main une personne digne de confiance pour nous épauler dans les premiers temps. D'ailleurs, je pensais à Alexander Livingston. C'est un maître dans cet univers.

-Et tu crois vraiment que Livingston va travailler pour nous ? rit Zabini. Il est de dix ans notre aîné sans parler de l'empire qu'il gère. Il n'aura pas de temps à nous consacrer.

-Alexander est redevable envers ma famille qui l'a aidé à faire décoller sa carrière, je ne pense pas qu'il me refusera ce service, souligna Drago.

-Si tu en es certain, alors je marche. Mais dis-moi, reprit le métis après quelques secondes de réflexion, ce n'est pas lui qui a fait un sublime discours sur l'importance du mariage sorcier avant d'avoir des enfants quand la polémique sur les différences de vies de famille chez les sorciers et les Moldus a fait rage dans nos médias ?

-C'est bien lui et il se trouve qu'il a raison, rétorqua le Prince des Serpentard. Avoir un enfant hors mariage est très mal vu dans notre communauté contrairement chez les Moldus. Mais surtout, il a été prouvé que les liens maritaux sorciers renforçaient la magie des fœtus. Ils la rendent plus puissante et stable, ce qui est un énorme avantage lors des premières années d'existence du bébé qui commence déjà à canaliser plus facilement ses pouvoirs, même si ce dernier a été conçu avant le mariage.

-Heureusement que les sorts de contraception existent sinon on se verrait déjà marié à la première idiote qu'on a engrossé !

-C'est sûr ! Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il va falloir que l'on aille en cours, dit Drago en se levant. On reparlera de nos projets très bientôt et je te tiendrais au courant de la réponse de Livingston dès que je la recevrais.

***OoO***

**.**

La journée avait paru interminable pour Drago qui se laissa s'écrouler sur le canapé de la Salle Commune des appartements des Préfets-en-Chefs.

Entre les professeurs qui déblatéraient leurs cours et insistaient sur l'importance des ASPICS pour l'après Poudlard ainsi que ses diverses réflexions sur son avenir, il se sentait déjà saturé. Mais les envies de meurtres qui lui avaient traversées l'esprit à chaque fois qu'il voyait des jeunes sorciers baver sur Hermione, l'avaient épuisé.

Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était d'avoir la Gryffondor dans ses bras et aller se coucher pour oublier cette affreuse journée.

La Préfète-en-Chef en question débarqua dans leur appartement et s'installa à ses côtés tout en soupirant lourdement :

-Mauvaise journée, toi aussi ? questionna-t-il en inspirant profondément l'odeur que dégageait la jeune femme.

Il avait la tête posée sur le dossier du canapé, les yeux clos et semblait complètement serein. Cette odeur de fruits rouges et des bois lui faisait oublier cette horrible journée. Maintenant, il avait juste envie de plonger son nez dans ses cheveux bouclés, de coller et de sentir son corps contre le sien, de s'en repaître sans s'arrêter.

-La pire de toutes ! s'écria-t-elle vivement, nullement consciente de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais tuer quelqu'un aujourd'hui ! Cormac le premier ! Ce crétin n'a toujours pas compris -malgré les mots _simples_ mais _éloquents_ que j'ai utilisés- que je n'étais pas intéressée par lui mais il n'a pas arrêté de me suivre partout _toute la journée_ ! Il serait même entré dans les toilettes des filles si je ne lui en avais pas bloqué l'accès ! Non, mais je te jure, il n'a rien dans le crâne ! Et pourquoi d'un seul coup j'ai l'attention de toute l'école sur moi ? Ils ne peuvent pas penser aux examens de fin d'année au lieu de me faire chier ? Si demain j'ai le droit au même cinéma, je retire des points à tout le monde et sans le moindre remord ! Et tant pis pour le règlement !

Drago pouffa discrètement tout en la couvant tendrement mais discrètement du regard sans qu'elle ne le remarque puisqu'elle continuait de sortir toute la frustration qui s'était accumulée de la journée. Certes, l'entendre dire que ce crétin de McLaggen l'avait poursuivie comme une veracrasse rampant derrière sa laitue l'avait énervé mais la voir en rogne, les joues rouges et la respiration sifflante de parler à toute vitesse, l'attendrit même s'il sentait surtout son désir pour elle grandir à vitesse exponentielle.

-Ma pauvre petite lionne, lança-t-il, narquois tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, sale serpent ! répliqua-t-elle en essayant de se dégager de son étreinte. Tout ça c'est de _ta_ faute !

-_Ma_ faute ? s'exclama le Prince des Serpentard, faussement incrédule, en essayant de réprimer son rire.

-Parfaitement !

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il t'arrive tous ces malheurs ?

-Tu leur as montré -toi, un Serpentard qui est censé être un lâche et fuir toute situation _périlleuse_- que je n'étais qu'une pauvre demoiselle en détresse qui a besoin d'aide ! Ils veulent tous jouer au Prince Charmant avec moi maintenant !

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il pensait qu'elle disait vraiment n'importe quoi. Et pour cause, c'était son agression dans son ensemble qui avait ouvert les yeux des sorciers de sexe masculin sur la Gryffondor : A leurs yeux, elle n'était plus la redoutable Miss-Je-Sais-tout et l'insupportable Préfète-en-Chef qui fait scrupuleusement respecter les règles qu'ils avaient l'habitude de croiser dans les couloirs et les cours. Elle n'était plus celle qui leur faisait peur ou qui blessait tout simplement leur égo d'être autant _supérieure_ à eux mais une simple et belle jeune femme qui, comme toutes les autres filles, avait besoin d'être de temps en temps secourue, épaulée et aimée par un homme.

Malheureusement pour elle, Hermione Granger avait beau être intelligente, elle n'y comprenait vraiment rien en psychologie masculine.

-Mais arrête de rire espèce de goule ! s'emporta la jeune femme.

Elle essayait de se retourner face à lui mais Drago avait deviné ses intentions et la retenait contre lui de ses bras puissants -_merci le Quidditch _! Cependant, seuls les mouvements de la partie supérieure du corps d'Hermione étaient à peu près bloqués. Son bassin, par exemple, frottait vivement contre celui du Serpentard et très vite, le fils de Narcissa se sentit durcir et ne put retenir un sifflement :

-Par Morgane, Granger ! Si tu voulais te faire sauter fallait gentiment le demander au lieu de me provoquer !

-Ce n'est pas intentionnel, idiot ! Si j'ai envie de baiser, j'ai juste à faire appel aux quelques garçons qui m'ont contactés _par ta faute_ !

Ce dernier s'était figé à ces mots avant qu'une sourde colère prenne possession de son être. Il resserra son étreinte sur la Gryffondor qui se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour réprimer un sifflement de douleur. Elle essayait surtout de cacher le sourire qui menaçait d'épanouir ses lèvres, puisqu'elle avait compris les sentiments cachés derrière les actes de cet homme vigoureux qui la laissait toujours pantelante.

Drago, quant à lui, essaya de se calmer, de ne pas proférer des phrases qui, il le savait, allait rendre leur _relation_ plus ambigüe qu'elle ne l'était déjà en plus d'envenimer la situation. Mais c'était dur de ne pas lui cracher quelques propos blessants au visage car c'était sa seule façon de se défendre quand on l'attaquait verbalement.

Tout son être lui criait de la revendiquer comme sienne, de l'imposer à Hermione, de le montrer à tous, mais le Prince des Serpentard ne voulait pas se rabaisser à tout ça. Pas tant que son cœur et son cerveau ne se soient mis d'accord sur ses possibles sentiments à l'encontre de sa meilleure amie.

-Ah parce que tu crois que je partage ? lança-t-il dédaigneusement en se levant tout en lui crochetant les bras de ses mains afin qu'elle suive le mouvement et ne se retrouve face à lui pour qu'elle puisse voir la rage suintant tous les traits de son visage mais surtout ses yeux orages qui lui glaçaient les sangs.

-Parce que toi tu ne vas pas voir ailleurs peut-être ? demanda-t-elle, mauvaise tout en lui jetant un regard furieux.

-Etrangement et contrairement à ce que tu crois, Miss-je-Sais-Tout, depuis qu'on couche ensemble je n'ai pas touché une autre femme que toi ! Dur à croire, hein ? continua-t-il amèrement. Après tout, pourquoi m'accorder le bénéfice du doute étant donné que je suis un Malefoy et un ancien Mangemort !

Drago bouillonnait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Hermione puisse penser ce genre de choses de lui après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé depuis plus de deux mois. Par Salazar, il était même allé à une fête Moldue avec elle ! _Pour elle !_ Ce n'était pas une preuve qu'il faisait des efforts ?

Si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il pouvait changer, aucun sorcier ne le pourrait. Tout le monde le considérerait toujours de la même manière qu'à la fin de la guerre et ça lui donnait envie de se cogner la tête contre les murs.

-Drago, souffla doucement Hermione.

-Non, Granger, siffla le Vert-et-Argent en se dégageant d'elle après l'avoir lâchée comme s'il s'était brûlé. Garde tes stupides propos de Gryffondor pour les crétins qui y croient. Moi, tu ne me berneras pas !

Il se détourna d'elle et s'apprêta à quitter la Salle Commune pour prendre l'air et essayer de calmer la rage mais surtout la déception qui coulaient dans ses veines mais la Rouge-et-Or agrippa son bras de sa main avant de se placer face à lui, le regard déterminé :

-Tu sais très bien que je ne te jugerais pas sur ton nom ou sur la Marque que tu portes sur ton avant-bras. Tu m'as prouvé plus d'une fois que tu voulais changer, que tu n'étais plus le petit raciste qui suivait aveuglément son père et ses idéologies. Mais permets-moi de douter de ton statut de _Prince des Serpentard_, de ta réputation de '_'Dieu du Sexe'__'_ qui saute sur tout ce qui porte une jupette et circule dans toute l'école depuis plusieurs années !

Le jeune homme resta un moment estomaqué par les propos d'Hermione. Ainsi, ce n'était pas sur de possibles préjugés liés à la Guerre ou les actions qu'il avait commises en leur nom qu'il avait été jugé mais sur l'adolescent volage qu'il avait été avant de commencer à coucher avec elle ?

Le soulagement l'apaisa de suite, en même temps qu'un sourire suffisant apparut sur ses fines lèvres :

-Je n'y peux rien si toutes les filles de Poudlard -pour ne pas dire de la Communauté Sorcière dans son ensemble- sont folles de moi !

-Tu sais quoi Malefoy ? répliqua Hermione, énervée de le voir, d'un seul coup, si arrogant. Va te faire voir, toi et ton égo surdimensionné ! Tu me soules !

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre avant que Drago, qui essayait de contenir son hilarité, ne la rattrape, la fasse rentrer lui-même dans la pièce de la Rouge-et-Or et ne la plaque contre sa porte qu'il venait à peine de fermer.

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait se débattre, le Prince des Serpentard colla son corps contre le sien tout en maintenant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête avant de l'embrasser chastement malgré le désir qui le submergeait de toute part :

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment sexy quand tu es en rogne ?

Hermione allait répliquer -et pas gentiment si on se référait à ses yeux qui lançaient des Avada Kedavra au Serpentard- mais le Vert-et-Argent s'empara avidement de ses lèvres tout en promenant une de ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il commença même à frotter doucement son sexe en érection contre elle afin d'apaiser un peu son désir qui lui montait à la tête, brisant quelque peu son filtre mental :

-Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment tu peux m'imaginer avec d'autres filles alors que je ne vois que toi. Ne sens que toi. Ne veux que toi.

-Dray…

_-Tu es à moi, Hermione_, coupa-t-il durement tout en la déshabillant rapidement._ Mienne_. Je ne veux pas te partager avec qui que se soit. _Jamais, _tu m'entends ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et, se retrouvant vite aussi nu que la Gryffondor, il posa fermement ses mains sur ses fesses afin de la soulever et la pénétra d'un simple mais habile coup de rein avant de commencer un vigoureux va-et-vient en elle.

Drago était comme déconnecté. Tout se déchainait dans sa tête. Sa jalousie, sa colère, sa joie, son désir… Mais se fut une longue et simple litanie qui résonna dans ses oreilles tandis qu'il martelait consciencieusement la Gryffondor de son membre tendu :

_'Elle est mienne ! Mienne ! Mienne !'_

_-_Mia ! Mia ! Mia !

Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il sifflait cette phrase en italien dans l'oreille d'Hermione qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'haleter, de gémir sous le plaisir qui s'infiltrait exponentiellement en elle à cause de ses paroles, de ses gestes et mouvements qui la menaient si facilement au septième ciel tandis qu'elle plantait ses ongles dans le dos du Serpentard.

Le plaisir était au moins tout aussi intense que les autres fois où ils avaient couché ensemble mais Drago sentait une différence. Il éprouvait le désir intense de se fondre en Hermione, de ne faire qu'une seule et même personne avec elle, que se soit sur le plan physique que mental. Il voulait qu'elle ressente tout le plaisir qu'elle lui insufflait.

Il la décolla de la porte qu'ils n'avaient pas quittée depuis leur entrée dans la chambre de la Rouge-et-Or avant de se diriger vers le lit où il l'allongea proche du bord, restant lui-même debout. Il la pénétra avec une vigueur renouvelée, les jambes galbées d'Hermione posées sur ses épaules tandis qu'il lui agrippait les fesses de ses puissantes mains pour les surélevées, permettant une pénétration plus profonde.

-Ne t'arrête pas, Drago ! cria la jeune femme qui serra ses poings sur sa couette sous le plaisir qui la submergea.

Drago sourit, satisfait, sachant qu'Hermione adorait particulièrement la position Moldue de l'équerre puis il déplaça une de ses mains sur le clitoris de son amante afin de le titiller, l'amenant à l'orgasme, qu'il suivit peu de temps après.

Il se laissa tomber sur elle, laissant ses avant-bras soutenir son poids afin de ne pas l'étouffer, puis l'embrassa fougueusement, ayant encore envie d'elle. Mais il ne fit rien pour satisfaire ses besoins. A la place, il dégagea son visage de ses cheveux châtains collés par la sueur et admira ce visage qu'il voulait graver dans son cerveau.

-Mia, souffla-t-il doucement en la dévorant du regard.

Hermione lui retourna un sourire timide tandis qu'elle rougissait sous l'intensité de ses yeux métalliques. Elle aimait ce petit surnom qu'il venait de lui donner même si elle savait qu'il allait de paire avec la possessivité qu'avait exprimé plus tôt le Serpentard.

Elle savourait l'instant présent, tout simplement.

Ils restèrent tous les deux collés l'un à l'autre, s'échangeant de simples caresses, de chastes baisers avant qu'Hermione ne s'endorme paisiblement contre Drago, qui continuait à la regarder tout en continuant à glisser une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

Et pourtant, malgré son apparence calme, le cerveau du jeune homme était en ébullition. Drago recommençait à réfléchir sur tout ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit dans la journée en commençant par son projet professionnel qui ne verrait le jour que si Alexander Livingston répondait positivement à la missive qu'il lui avait envoyée dans l'après-midi. Pas qu'il doutait de sa réponse, loin de là, mais il avait hâte de se plonger dans cette aventure qui montrerait -il en était persuadé- à la Communauté Sorcière que Drago Malefoy était différent de son père.

_"Mais dis-moi, ce n'est pas lui qui a fait un sublime discours sur l'importance du mariage sorcier avant d'avoir des enfants ?"_

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers sa relation avec cette femme qu'il tenait tendrement dans ses bras : Il se demandait comment il pourrait vivre sans elle si, un jour, il la perdait au profit d'un autre. S'il pourrait la laisser le quitter.

_"Avoir un enfant hors mariage est très mal vu dans notre communauté."_

Il aimait tout d'elle, même ses défauts qui l'horripilait auparavant, et s'était déjà trop attaché à sa présence à ses côtés pour envisager une vie sans elle dedans. Cependant, il n'était pas prêt à la courtiser, à être un -_son_- petit-ami. Un Malefoy ne s'embarrasse pas de ce genre de _choses_. S'il est intéressé par quelque chose, quelqu'un, il l'obtient en un claquement de doigts, sans effort, point à la ligne. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser cette manière avec Hermione. Elle était trop droite pour qu'on puisse la plier à une quelconque volonté. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?

De plus, Drago ne savait pas s'il arriverait à l'aimer comme il se devait. La Gryffondor méritait qu'on la chérisse, qu'on prenne soin d'elle et le Serpentard s'en sentait capable, mais_ l'aimer_ ? Il avait trop été habitué à réfréner ses émotions, à complètement les brider pour y arriver d'un seul coup. Il avait besoin de temps pour ça mais c'était justement ce qu'il lui manquait maintenant qu'Hermione avait attiré -sans le vouloir- l'attention sur elle.

_"Heureusement que les sorts de contraception existent sinon on se verrait déjà marié à la première idiote qu'on a engrossé !"_

Le Prince des Serpentard se figea quand cette dernière phrase de sa conversation avec Blaise lui traversa l'esprit.

Faire un bébé avec Hermione était-ce la solution pour que la jeune femme lui appartienne aux yeux de tous et pour la vie ?

Drago écarquilla des yeux sous l'impact qu'avaient ses pensées sur son cœur : Se marier avec Hermione lui laisseraient énormément de temps pour développer librement les sentiments qu'il avait pour la Gryffondor. Il pourrait même l'aimer au grand jour, être ''romantique'' avec elle, puisqu'elle serait _sa femme._ Il n'aurait pas besoin de lui faire la cour ou de prêter part aux imbécilités liées aux relations amoureuses pour qu'elle accepte de sortir, puis rester, avec lui puisqu'ils seraient obligés de se marier. Sans parler que leur union éloignerait définitivement les prétendants qui tournaient autour de _son _Hermione.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire _ça_ quand même, si ? Ce n'était pas rien de faire un bébé, surtout chez les Malefoy qui était une très ancienne famille -de Sangs-Purs- aristocratique bourrée de traditions. Malgré ça, Drago se moquait complètement du fait qu'Hermione soit une Née-Moldue. De plus, il savait que sa mère ne dirait rien étant donné qu'il y auraitun bébé en jeu et qu'elle était elle-même la compagne d'un Sang-Mêlé. Non, le problème était qu'il devait piéger Hermione pour qu'elle tombe enceinte de lui sans qu'elle ne se doute de son implication dans cette histoire.

Elle devrait croire à un simple accident car il savait que si elle apprenait qu'il l'avait manipulé pour qu'elle reste toute leur vie à ses côtés, jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait et perdre Hermione était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Le mariage semblait être une excellente idée mais de là à impliquer un bébé… Rien n'était moins sûr.

Après tout, les deux Préfets-en-Chefs avaient des projets pour l'année prochaine et même s'il pouvait s'arranger avec la Faculté des Sciences de Londres pour que la Gryffondor puisse suivre une année ou deux la formation de Médicomage par correspondance pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de leur bébé, lui ne pouvait pas se permettre de telles libertés s'il voulait vraiment atteindre son but.

Sans parler du fait qu'ils étaient encore jeunes pour avoir un enfant et qu'Hermione, étant une fille de Moldus, pourrait tout simplement vouloir se débarrasser de l'embryon, même si l'avortement était mal vu chez les sorciers. C'est pourquoi il se devait de prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires pour qu'elle ne s'aperçoive que le plus tard possible de sa grossesse, quitte à ce qu'il lui fasse boire en douce une potion pour apaiser ses nausées matinales.

Et au cas où elle refuserait le mariage, il n'aurait qu'à la menacer de faire appel au Magenmagot pour obtenir la garde totale de l'enfant, qu'on lui accorderait sûrement comme il n'était pas réfractaire à la vie de famille.

Oui, Drago avait toutes les solutions à ses problèmes.

Quant à la surprise et aux diverses réactions suscitées dans la Communauté Sorcière à l'annonce de son mariage, le Prince des Serpentard s'en moquait complètement. Non, ce qui lui importait c'était qu'à l'issue de ce superbe plan, il ne perdrait jamais Hermione.

Et puis avoir un enfant d'elle ne le répugnait pas, bien au contraire puisque plus il y pensait, plus il aimait cette idée. En effet, il voyait très bien un mini Drago avec des yeux ambrés qui mènerait son monde avec fourberie et intelligence.

_Le digne fils de Drago et Hermione Malefoy._

Ils formeraient à eux trois _une vraie famille_, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu lui-même et qu'il voulait pour ses enfants.

Le Vert-et-Argent ne pouvait réprimer le sourire de qui s'épanouit sur ses lèvres tant le bonheur que cette vision possible du futur se propageait avec chaleur dans tout son corps mais surtout dans son cœur.

C'était certain, Drago aimait beaucoup cette idée inspirée de Blaise, maintenant, il se devait de mettre son plan en pratique et ce, le plus rapidement possible.

.

.

.

**Et oui, je suis de retour ! J'ai pas mal été débordé ces derniers temps (j'ai accouché de mon 2e fils, Maël, le 14 décembre pour ceux que ça intéresse^^) mais j'ai réuss****i**** à terminer ce chapitre que j'avais du mal à écrire de peur de mal interpréter ce que je voulais vous transmettre comme ressenti!**

**Bref, comment avez-vous trouvé mon Drago dans ce chapitre ? Moi je l'aime bien (normal c'est le mien ****)!**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu de la tournure de l'histoire…?^^**

**Ensuite, je voulais vous remercier de me lire mais surtout -pour ceux qui en laissent- de me laisser des reviews ! J'ai atteins la barre des 100 commentaires alors que je n'y croyais pas trop au départ, alors MERCI A TOUS!**

**Bien évidemment, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2011 ainsi que tous mes vœux de bonheur mais surtout de santé (très très important, la santé!)!**

**Je souhaite aussi un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE à ****Fashionistas973 ****qui a soufflé ses bougies le 5 janvier! D'ailleurs, je te dédicace ce chapitre comme cadeau alors j'espère que tu es contente!^^**

**Gros bisous à tout le monde, plus particulièrement à ma petite mais Ô combien talentueuse Bêta Lenerol que je remercie encore et encore de me corriger!**

**A bientôt,**

**Katty**


	9. Passés la Saint Valentin ensemble

N'ayant pas de nouvelles de ma Bêta, qui a des problèmes de connections internet, le chapitre n'est pas corrigé ! Alors s'il vous plait, ne faites pas attention aux fautes en tout genre que j'ai pu laisser dans le texte ci-dessous !

.

.

**oOo…HERMIONE GRANGER ET DRAGO MALEFOY OU COMMENT NOUS AVONS PASSÉS LA SAINT-VALENTIN ENSEMBLE…oOo**

.

.

.

Hermione se réveilla, en ce treize février, d'humeur plutôt maussade.

La Saint-Valentin était pour le lendemain et comme les années précédentes, elle allait le passer toute seule et cette constatation la rendait malade.

Elle savait qu'elle était plutôt jolie comme jeune fille de dix-huit ans. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu plusieurs compagnons de jeux nocturnes ces dernières années qui l'avaient fait se sentir belle, mais jamais elle n'avait eu de vraie relation amoureuse où elle serait complètement épanouie.

Sa seule vraie relation était avec Ron et même si elle l'avait aimé, elle n'avait pas été à l'aise avec lui. Ils étaient trop différents que se soit sur le plan moral que physique. De plus, bien qu'elle ait dit qu'elle rompait avec lui parce qu'elle le considérait plus comme un frère qu'un ami, maintenant –et avec le recul- elle constatait que c'était effectivement le cas. Que l'attirance qu'elle avait eu pendant la Guerre l'avait aveuglé dans ses choix et avait sûrement brisé à jamais sa relation amicale avec le benjamin Weasley.

Cependant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne trouvait pas chaussure à son pied, pourquoi elle ne passerait pas la Saint-Valentin avec un homme qu'elle aimerait et qui l'aimerait en retour comme Ginny et Harry.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas eu d'innombrables invitations depuis son agression, mais elle n'arrivait pas à tenter quelque chose avec un garçon depuis cette fameuse nuit où Drago lui avait révélé qu'il ne couchait qu'avec elle.

_« Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment tu peux m'imaginer avec d'autres filles alors que je ne vois que toi. Ne sens que toi. Ne veux que toi. »_

_« Tu es à moi, Hermione__, coupa-t-il durement tout en la déshabillant rapidement.__ Mienne__. Je ne veux pas te partager avec qui que se soit. __Jamais, __tu m'entends ? »_

Elle l'aimait.

Et en l'écoutant proférer ces mots, Hermione s'était sentie aimée même si elle ne voulait pas croire que le Serpentard puisse éprouver des sentiments envers elle.

Ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur car pendant un bref moment, elle avait cru son amour partagé.

Puis le rêve s'était brisé quand elle reprit ses esprits et Hermione sentit son amertume prendre de l'ampleur en elle.

Ne méritait-elle pas d'être aimée ? De vivre heureuse auprès d'un homme qui la chérira et l'aimera toute sa vie ?

Il fallait croire que non.

C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle regrettait d'être aussi intelligente, trop sérieuse, pas assez féminine malgré ses efforts car elle avait comprit que c'était ça qui empêchait les garçons de s'approcher d'elle.

Cependant, elle refusait de changer. Elle pouvait s'embellir physiquement en utilisant des potions sur ses cheveux, en s'habillant mieux, mais personne ne la fera détourner de ses études. C'était trop important pour elle : Malgré la victoire d'Harry Potter sur Voldemort, Hermione voulait prouver au monde sorcier qu'une Née-Moldue pouvait égaler, voire surpasser, des Sangs-Purs du même rang que Drago Malefoy.

Et pour le moment, elle y arrivait sans problème, étant la major de sa promotion les sept années où elle avait étudié à Poudlard et elle ne voulait pas échouer aux ASPICS, sa dernière épreuve qui lui ouvrirait toutes les portes des études supérieurs ou même boulots en tout genre qui recrutaient dès la sortie de l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre.

Mais voilà, malgré son ambition, elle souffrait d'être seule.

Oui, sa relation avec Drago avait prit une tournure inattendue après les _révélations_ du Prince des Serpentard, mais elle savait que jamais rien entre eux ne sera officiel –à part leur _amitié_- que tout cesserait quand il se trouvera une jolie Sang-Pur à épouser.

Et ça la rendait malade car au final, elle resterait bel et bien seule.

Harry et Ginny avaient décidés de se marier après les ASPICS, Ron allait se trouver une gentille sorcière qu'il épousera et lui fera pleins d'enfants roux et ils n'auront plus de temps à accorder à leur amie, elle en était persuadée. Pas qu'elle leur en voudrait de vivre leurs vies, mais ça ne ferait que confirmer ses pensées.

Au moins Pattenrond restera auprès d'elle.

Hermione se tourna doucement vers Drago, toujours endormi, et sentit les larmes apparaitre dans ses yeux ambrés sous la constatation douloureuse que l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui la serrait contre lui toutes les nuits depuis plus de deux mois ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

Le pire c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas briser leur _amitié améliorée_ afin de se préserver un tant soi peu. Elle faisait partie de ces personnes masochistes qui aimaient se faire souffrir afin de profiter du peu qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

Son cœur saignait et ses larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues avant qu'elle ne se décide à quitter son lit pour se cacher dans la salle de bain où elle laissa sa peine s'extérioriser sans qu'il n'y ait de témoins.

Pendant quinze minutes, elle essaya de réfréner sa tristesse et y parvint avec grand mal. Elle passa beaucoup d'eau froide sur son visage pour calmer le gonflement de ses yeux, mais quand elle sortit et tomba sur un Drago qui s'était réveillé seul et qui avait commencé à se poser des questions sur sa disparition plutôt longue, elle ne put lui cacher ses yeux rouges et encore brillant de larmes.

-Hey, souffla-t-il en plongeant son regard métallique dans celui de la jeune fille tout en lui tenant la joue d'une de ses mains. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pleuré ?

-C'est rien, répondit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait sûr. Tu devrais aller te préparer sinon tu n'auras pas le temps de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner.

Mais Drago ne se laissa pas prendre et la rattrapa alors qu'elle tentait de fuir vers sa chambre afin de s'habiller. Il colla son corps contre le sien et la regarda si intensément qu'elle sentait sa résolution de ne rien dire, fondre :

-Tu sais que tu peux me parler, Mia, dit-il.

Hermione sentit un frisson d'excitation lui parcourir son échine sous le surnom qu'il lui affublait sans s'arrêter depuis la fameuse nuit des révélations mais tenta de garder son sang froid et lui fit un sourire remplit de tendresse :

-Je sais. Merci, Drago.

Le Prince des Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de plonger ses lèvres sur celles de la Gryffondor quand cette dernière commença à lui caresser la joue tout en lui souriant. Et leur baiser s'intensifia très rapidement avant que Drago ne s'arrête tout à coup, un sourire narquois aux lèvres :

-Désolé, mais une magnifique demoiselle de la maison Gryffondor m'a gentiment conseillé d'aller me faire une beauté avant de descendre à la Grande Salle et si nous continuons ce que nous sommes en train de faire, je n'aurais pas le temps de sublimer mon incroyable éclat, la taquina-t-il.

-Oh, mais je vous en prie, messire, aller donc vous occuper de votre visage si délicat, railla Hermione, retrouvant petit à petit sa bonne humeur.

-C'est ça, moque toi, mais sache qu'un Malefoy se doit d'être tout le temps parfait !

-Ah, un Malefoy n'est pas parfait dès le saut du lit ? Il lui faut des artifices pour l'être aux yeux des autres ? ricana-t-elle en courant vers sa chambre. Tu viens de briser un mythe !

-Je me vengerais de tes propos, Granger ! cria-t-il afin qu'elle l'entende malgré la porte qui les séparaient et qu'elle venait de fermer.

Hermione s'habilla et prépara ses affaires de la matinée avant de prendre la direction de la Grande Salle, un petit sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui disparut devant l'effervescence que provoquait la Saint Valentin et les différents prospectus qui annonçaient aux étudiants de plus de la troisième année de scolarité, qu'ils avaient quartier libre à Pré-au-Lard le lendemain.

Elle afficha carrément une mine renfrognée quand, arrivée à destination, elle découvrit avec stupeur la décoration de la Grande Salle faite par les Elfes de Maison. Des cœurs volaient au-dessus des quatre tables, des cupidons envoyaient des flèches de fumées roses sur les étudiants et tous les couples de l'école semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous pour se bécoter en face d'elle.

En clair, sa tristesse et son amertume reprirent le dessus sur sa personne.

Elle s'installa à côté de Ginny afin de ne pas la voir embrasser Harry à tout de champs, mais cela l'obligeait à assister au flirt de Lavande Brown et Ron. Par Merlin, même Ron allait avoir une Valentine pour demain !

La Rouge-et-Or soupira, défaitiste, et mangea sans grand appétit, ne prêtant même pas attention à son environnement, ni à Drago qui la regardait, scrutateur, ne comprenant pas son humeur maussade. Il se demandait même si ce qu'il voyait à ce moment même avait un rapport avec les larmes qu'elle avait déversé ce matin :

-Apparemment, Granger n'a pas d'amoureux avec qui passer la Saint-Valentin, déduisit Blaise après avoir remarqué l'attention du Prince des Serpentard sur la Préfète-en-Chef, en souriant, moqueur.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? questionna Drago, sans détourner ses yeux de son amie.

-C'est simple : Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans la Grande Salle, elle n'a fait qu'observer tous les couples autour d'elle avant de se renfermer sur elle-même. Elle s'est même mise à côté de Weasley fille au lieu de se mettre en face d'elle, ça veut bien dire qu'elle ne veut pas voir un étalage de sentiments de la part de ses meilleurs amis. Et tu as vu la tronche qu'elle a tiré quand elle a remarqué que Weasley et Brown s'étaient rapprochés ? Elle n'est peut-être pas jalouse de voir son ex sortir avec une autre, mais envie le fait qu'il ne sera pas seul demain !

-Comment tu sais tout ça, toi ? répliqua Drago, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Etant un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, j'ai pas mal côtoyé Granger et je sais comment elle marche. Elle a beau être complètement différente des autres filles, être terre-à-terre voire trop sérieuse, elle a des rêves et des espoirs. C'est une demoiselle qui rêve de vivre une vraie romance même si elle n'y croit pas trop.

-J'y crois pas vraiment à ton baratin, maugréa le blond en prenant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

-Regarde les autres filles de la salle qui ne sont pas en couple et tu verras qu'elles seront autant maussades que ton homologue !

Drago ne voulait pas regarder et croire aux sornettes de Zabini mais ses yeux naviguèrent sur les tables des Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor avant de constater qu'il avait raison. Chaque célibataire avait un air soit renfrogné, maussade ou carrément déprimé et en les comparant avec Hermione, le jeune Malefoy sentit son cœur se serrer.

Sa meilleure amie ne devait pas souffrir pour une chose aussi futile que la Saint-Valentin.

-Et donc, commença Drago, nonchalant, qu'est-ce qui, selon toi, rendrait le sourire à Granger pour la Saint-Valentin ?

Blaise tourna la tête vers son ami, ahuri. Avait-il bien entendu ce que le Prince des Sangs-Purs venait de dire ? Il ne lui demandait tout de même pas des conseils pour aller les mettre en pratique sur elle, si ?

-Ferme ta bouche, Zabini, soupira-t-il, c'est juste à titre informatif.

Ce dernier le regardait, clairement septique avant de passer une main dans son visage, défaitiste. Après tout, rien de toute cette histoire ne le regardait :

-Déjà, Il faudrait lui trouver un Valentin…

-C'est bon, j'en ai déjà un en vue, coupa Drago.

-Ah oui ? interrogea le métisse, méfiant. Et qui ça ?

-Laisse tomber, répliqua le fils de Narcissa ne voulant pas lui dévoiler ses idées. La suite !

-Ben c'est plutôt simple : Il faut lui offrir des fleurs, des chocolats, un petit bijou, lui écrire des mots d'amour toute la journée, l'emmener chez Madame Pieddodu… Bref, il faut que le garçon en question joue au parfait petit romantique ou à l'amoureux transi !

-C'est vraiment ridicule !

-A ben, qu'est-ce que tu veux, les femmes sont ainsi ! Elles profitent d'une fête commerciale pour nous faire acheter tout ce qu'elles souhaitent !

-M'ouais, ben faut pas s'étonner qu'il y ait beaucoup de célibataires ! maugréa Drago dans sa barbe. Bon, j'y vais. A tout à l'heure, Blaise.

Ce que Drago ne disait pas s'était qu'il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire pour rendre le sourire à Hermione pour la Saint-Valentin et qu'il se mit à mettre en place un plan pour le lendemain.

***OoO***

**.**

Hermione se réveilla en cette journée de la Saint-Valentin, seule dans son lit et tout de suite, elle voulut pleurer : La place qu'occupait Drago dans la nuit était vide et par la froideur qui s'en dégageait, le Serpentard avait quitté sa couche depuis un petit moment déjà.

La journée commençait donc _vraiment_ _bien_.

Elle enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller et versa quelques larmes qu'elle ne pouvait pas réfréner.

Elle ne voulait même pas sortir de sa chambre de la journée mais elle le devait pour aller remplir son estomac qui commençait déjà à émettre de forts grognements et prendre une douche. Mais la Gryffondor se promit qu'elle reviendrait illico presto à son dortoir et s'y enfermer pour la journée.

Fort de cette résolution, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche rapide avant de revêtir un jean et un pull en col roulé blanc.

Elle s'arma de tout le courage de sa Maison avant de sortir de la Salle Commune des appartements des Préfets-en-Chefs -sans même croiser le Prince des Serpentard, à sa plus grande surprise- et décida d'ignorer royalement tous les couples qu'elle croisait et qui semblaient la narguer personnellement durant tout son trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Ses amis n'étaient pas présent à leur table mais Hermione s'en moquait, étant secrètement heureuse de ne pas avoir affaire avec les élans amoureux de Ginny et Harry, et commença à grignoter sa maigre collation quand un Grand Duc atterrit en face d'elle, un parchemin enroulée entre ses griffes.

La Rouge-et-Or regarda à sa droite puis à sa gauche et enfin sur les autres tables de la Grande Salle pour voir de qui venait le courrier mais au vu des mines perplexes qu'elle croisait de son regard ambre, elle haussa les épaules et récupéra la lettre qui semblait lui être adressée :

.

_« Mia,_

_Au vu de ton absence, tu n'as sûrement pas vue le mot que je t'ai laissé sur ta table de chevet, alors je t'envois ce deuxième message pour te faire part que je t'attends près du Saule Cogneur pour une journée loin de la folie que provoque la Saint-Valentin. T'embête pas à finir ton petit-déjeuner, j'ai tout prévus._

_En espérant que tu viennes,_

_Drago »_

.

Hermione était surprise.

Elle voulait sourire et être heureuse de voir que Drago semblait disposé à passer la Saint-Valentin avec elle, mais elle réfréna ses ardeurs, essayant difficilement de se convaincre qu'il voulait tout simplement s'éloigner de l'effervescence que provoquait cette journée avec elle, comme elle avait prévu de le faire en se réfugiant dans sa chambre.

Mais son cœur la trahissait et elle ne put empêcher l'espoir grandir en elle. Elle aurait tellement aimé que Drago l'aime !

Elle quitta la Grande Salle rapidement, sous l'œil curieux des autres élèves et des professeurs et se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous, le cœur battant la chamade.

Elle sortit du château et marcha dans le parc avant de repérer le Prince des Serpentard près de leur lieu de rendez-vous et se dirigea vers lui, en souriant légèrement, sourire que lui rendit le Vert-et-Argent :

-On peut prendre le passage secret en dessous du Saule ? demanda Drago. Ça nous évitera d'attendre quatorze heures pour aller à Pré-au-Lard avec le reste des étudiants.

-C'est là-bas que tu m'emmène ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Non, ce n'est que notre première escale, dévoila-t-il. Mais je ne te dirais rien de plus. Là, on doit juste quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner.

-Ok, souffla-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle s'il y avait des étudiants dans les alentours.

-Euh… hésita le blond. Comment tu vas faire pour paralyser le Saule ?

Hermione lui lança un sourire éblouissant avant de se transformer en un magnifique chat blanc et courir en direction de l'arbre en question sous l'œil ébahit du Serpentard, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux même s'il savait que ce genre de magie était à la portée de son amie.

Très vite, le Saule Cogneur se figea et Drago s'avança rapidement pour rentrer dans le passage avant qu'il ne s'anime de nouveau. La Gryffondor avait déjà reprit forme humaine :

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es un Animagus ? interrogea le fils de Narcissa en la suivant dans les dédales sombres du chemin vers la Cabane Hurlante.

-Depuis la sixième année. Je savais qu'on allait devoir quitté Poudlard et qu'on serait pourchassé par des Mangemorts alors j'ai mis toutes mes chances de côtés en apprenant la métamorphose humaine.

-Je savais que tu étais douée, mais devenir un Animagi en à peine quelques mois –au lieu d'années- prouve que tu es une extraordinaire sorcière !

Hermione rougit sous le compliment de l'homme qui détenait –sans le savoir- son cœur :

-Merci, murmura-t-elle avant d'accélérer la cadence de sa marche pour éviter que le Prince des Serpentard ne remarque son trouble. Drago la suivit facilement et à peine arrivés à Pré-au-Lard il lui attrapa la main et les fit transplaner tous les deux.

Ils atterrirent dans une rue bondée de, ce qu'Hermione reconnut facilement, sorciers mais elle ne reconnut pas du tout le lieu :

-Bienvenue à Hornsby Allay, annonça Drago. Une sorte de Chemin de Traverse version Australienne !

-Nous sommes en Australie ? s'écria la Rouge-et-Or.

Le Serpentard ne répliqua pas, sachant pertinemment que sa question était rhétorique et tira sa meilleure amie vers La Chope Malicieuse, une petite taverne qui ne ressemblait en rien au Chaudron Baveur qui semblait sombre et délabré comparé à l'établissement dans lequel ils entrèrent :

-Ayant huit heures d'avance sur l'Angleterre, il est déjà seize heures, avertit le blond en s'installant à une table pour deux. Nous allons donc prendre un petit gouter ici avant de flâner dans les magasins de Hornsby Allay puis je t'emmènerais à Hyde Park, côté Moldu, pour les festivités nocturnes que la ville a mit en place pour la Saint-Valentin, ça te va ?

Le regard pétillant, un énorme sourire scotché aux lèvres, Hermione acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête avant de lui sauter dans les bras, faisant pouffer d'amusement l'héritier des Malefoy qui resserra son emprise sur elle.

Ensemble, ils visitèrent les librairies et autres magasins que les Sorciers de Sydney avaient. Hermione en profita même pour acheter à Drago un bracelet enchanté en forme de serpent qui avait le pouvoir de camoufler la Marque des Ténèbres, ce qui enchanta le Serpentard qui acheta un bijou pour la Rouge-et-Or mais qu'il ne lui offrirait qu'à leur retour à Poudlard.

La Gryffondor n'avait jamais passé une aussi bonne journée et son cœur ne cessait de battre la chamade à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard brillant de joie du Serpentard. Elle ne se préoccupa pas de ses sombres pensées, du fait que Drago ne l'aimerait sûrement jamais car elle avait décidé de profiter pleinement de ce quatorze février, de croire, même, que le Vert-et-Argent était son Valentin.

L'illusion était si douce : Ils se tenaient la main, s'échangeaient de chastes voire de passionnés baisers, bref, aux yeux des Sorciers australiens, ils formaient un couple, tout ce qu'il y a de normal.

Drago commença à se tendre quand ils arrivèrent à Hyde Park et Hermione commença à se poser des questions sur son comportement, se doutant que son ami lui avait préparé une sorte de surprise. Restait à savoir lequel.

Elle était tentée de lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas mais elle se figea sur place quand elle vit un couple non loin d'eux, et qui étaient assis sur un banc sans se soucier de ce qui les entourait.

Ils semblaient avoir le début de la quarantaine et semblaient vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre, profitant de la belle nuit qui enveloppait le parc et des lumières tamisées qui créaient une ambiance vraiment romantique pour cette Saint-Valentin.

Mais ce qui choqua Hermione était le simple fait que ce fameux couple était ses parents.

Carol et Richard Granger qui avaient subis un sortilège d'amnésie de la part de la Gryffondor afin d'oublier leur propre fille –pour leur sécurité- en fin de sixième année, se tenaient non loin d'elle, jouissaient de leur soirée en tête à tête.

Hermione sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues car la joie de revoir ses parents après plus d'un an loin d'eux, la submergeait complètement :

-Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle à son compagnon.

-Oui, j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils se rendent à ce parc ce soir afin que tu puisses les voir et leur rendre la mémoire.

-Que…Quoi ? balbutia Hermione en se tournant vers lui. Leur rendre la mémoire ?

-Je sais à quel point tu es malheureuse sans tes parents dans ta vie et aujourd'hui est l'occasion de renouer avec eux.

-Mais ils sont si heureux sans moi ! sanglota-t-elle. Regarde-les ! Ils ont une vie ici, et je ne suis pas assez égoïste pour détruire tout ce qu'ils ont construis à deux depuis plus d'un an. Je n'ai plus de place parmi eux même si je suis heureuse de les voir.

Drago la prit dans ses bras et plongea son nez dans ses cheveux afin de respirer son shampooing aux fruits des bois et tenta d'organiser ses pensées :

-Tu ne penses pas qu'ils voudraient se souvenir de leur fille, de partager sa vie, de la voir se marier et avoir des enfants à son tour ?

La Rouge-et-Or pleura de plus belle tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Puis, en tournant la tête, elle croisa le regard du couple qui regardait dans leur direction, visiblement soucieux et prit sa décision.

Elle leva sa baguette et prononça le mot qui annula le sort lancé et elle vit distinctement ses parents cligner des yeux et regarder autour d'eux, confus avant d'apercevoir la jeune demoiselle dans les bras d'un jeune homme aux cheveux platine :

-Où est Hermione ? demanda à Richard à sa femme. Comment ça se fait que je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma fille datant de cette année ? Mais pourquoi a-t-on déménagé en Australie sans elle ?

-Hermione ? souffla Carol, émerveillée, en croisant les yeux de sa fille. Hermione ! s'écria-t-elle ensuite en courant vers elle et le prendre fortement dans ses bras alors que Drago s'était doucement éloigné d'eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

Richard rejoignit les deux femmes de sa vie et les serra toutes les deux contre lui. Les Granger pleurèrent ensemble, savourant leurs retrouvailles, pendant que Drago assistait à la scène, émut mais le cœur serré aussi. Il aurait tellement aimé que sa famille soit aussi proche et démonstratif de leur amour que l'était les trois personnes en face de lui.

Son père l'avait-il seulement aimé ? _Vraiment_ aimé ? C'était cet amour paternel qui lui avait manqué et qui l'avait poussé à accepter la Marque sur son avant-bras : Pour obtenir la fierté d'un père qui ne voyait en lui que l'héritier des Malefoy.

Et en voyant l'amour que dégageait cette famille, le fils de Narcissa se promit d'être un vrai père pour les enfants qu'il avait prévu d'avoir avec Hermione. Il savait qu'il ferait des erreurs avec eux, mais Hermione sera à ses côtés pour l'aider à être meilleur. Il avait tellement hâte qu'elle tombe enceinte !

-Merci pour tout, Drago, lui susurra Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Bonne Saint-Valentin, Mia.

Ils s'embrassèrent chastement avant que le Prince des Serpentard ne lui annonce à voix basse qu'il retournait à Poudlard et qu'elle devait en profiter pour renouer le contact avec ses parents et leur dire la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé dès la fin de la sixième année, sous le regard curieux de Carol et Richard, restés non loin d'eux.

C'est pourquoi Drago s'endormit seul dans la chambre rouge-et-or de sa meilleure amie après avoir posé la boite rectangulaire sur sa table de chevet.

Il ne l'entendit même pas entrer dans la pièce, ni se déshabiller ou se faufiler dans les bras.

Il commença à s'éveiller quand il sentit ses douces lèvres se poser délicatement sur les siennes avant que la voix fatiguée d'Hermione ne résonne dans le paisible silence de la chambre, alors qu'elle se collait contre lui afin de profiter de sa chaleur :

-J'aimerais tellement tu m'aimes, Drago.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me voilà de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Ou plutôt, en l'occurrence, vous livrer un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction !^^**

**Alors, est-ce que le chapitre vous a plu ? Drago commence à devenir tout chou en voulant qu'Hermione passe une bonne Saint-Valentin et en la faisant renouer avec ses parents, non ?**

**Pour ceux qui s'interrogent, oui, Drago a mit en pratique son plan « Faire tomber Hermione Granger enceinte de lui» mais pas de panique ! J'ai tout prévu pour la suite et même ****SI**** Hermione tombe enceinte ou non, Drago comprendra les conséquences de ses actes !**

**Je sais que mes publications sont irrégulières, et je m'en excuse (j'ai deux enfants en bas âge dont un né en décembre dernier !) ! Donc, si vous voulez connaitre l'avancée de mes différentes fictions, vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter où j'écris quelle fiction ou OS en tout genre est en cours d'écriture ! Le lien vers ma page est d'ailleurs sur mon profil FF !**

**Je vous embrasse tous et vous remercie encore de votre fidélité et de me laisser des reviews (à ceux qui en écrivent^^) !**

**A bientôt, ici ou sur mes autres fictions Twilight !**

**Katty**

**.**

**.**


	10. Notre relation a prit un tournant

.

**OoO…HERMIONE GRANGER ET DRAGO MALEFOY OU COMMENT NOTRE RELATION A PRIT UN TOURNANT DECISIF…OoO**

.

.

.

_-Je veux que tu m'aimes, Drago, marmonna-t-elle, à moitié endormie._

Drago s'était figé, complètement abasourdi, choqué, atterré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il se demandait même s'il n'avait pas rêvé ces mots, mais la manière dont se collait Hermione contre lui avant de gémir de contentement, un léger sourire aux lèvres le fit écarquiller les yeux.

_-Je veux que tu m'aimes, Drago._

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Tout ce que le Prince des Serpentard voulait était qu'Hermione ne le quitte jamais car il s'était attaché à elle et refusait de la voir quitter sa vie et laisser la place qu'elle occupait dans son cœur vide.

_-Je veux que tu m'aimes, Drago._

Il était prêt à lui faire un enfant –ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs dans son dos depuis quelques temps- et à l'épouser pour qu'elle ne le quitte jamais, mais l'aimer ? Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de ne serait-ce être le quart de l'homme qu'elle mériterait.

_-Je veux que tu m'aimes, Drago._

Il ne pouvait plus cacher qu'il éprouvait de forts sentiments pour la Rouge-et-Or, la chaleur qui naissait dans son cœur et se propageait dans tout son être à chacun de ses sourires ou regards tendres qu'elle lui lançait en étaient la preuve.

_-Je veux que tu m'aimes, Drago._

C'était déjà le cas, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire à voix haute.

Lui dire ces trois mots fatidiques l'obligerait à se mettre à nu et ça, il en était tout bonnement incapable : Un Serpentard, mais surtout un Malefoy, ne montre pas ses émotions, pire, ses sentiments.

Cependant, Drago voulait enfreindre ces principes. Sans parler du fait qu'il détestait son père et ce qu'il lui avait inculqué sur la supériorité des Sangs-Purs entre autres, Hermione en valait le coup. Cependant, en tournant sa tête vers la belle demoiselle endormie tout contre lui, il ne parvint qu'à ouvrir la bouche, aucun mot ne voulant sortir.

Il ne put retenir un grognement de rage qu'il atténua en mordant son poing tandis que ses pensées vagabondèrent vers des directions plus sombres, que le jeune homme n'avait pas encore exploré, alors que délicatement, il caressa la joue de la Gryffondor, soudainement morose : Comment pouvait-il espérer que cette ange puisse l'aimer, lui, alors qu'il n'était qu'un lâche, et ancien Mangemort qui l'avait persécuté pendant six ans de surcroit.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et subitement, il n'avait plus sommeil, il avait même trop chaud à rester auprès de la belle Préfète-en-Chef. Il ne la méritait pas. Alors il se débarrassa doucement –pour ne pas réveiller Hermione- des draps qui couvraient son corps et quitta non seulement la chambre, mais aussi les appartements qu'il partageait avec sa meilleure amie avant de se perdre dans la nuit qui couvrait le parc.

***OoO***

**.**

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, seule, elle fronça les sourcils.

Jamais, depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, Drago avait quitté le lit avant qu'elle ne se réveille quand ils partagèrent leurs couches.

La jeune femme tendit l'oreille pour savoir si le Serpentard était dans la salle de bain mais elle n'entendit que le silence. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit avant qu'elle ne soupire. Drago était apparemment déjà partit. Sans elle.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents en sentant sa gorge se serrer. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Et elle ne put que constater que sa véracité quand elle vit Drago l'éviter toute la journée mais aussi les semaines qui suivirent.

Au début, elle ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui le tracassait quand il la remballa assez sèchement. De un, parce qu'elle avait été vexé mais surtout blessée par la façon dont il lui avait parlé –ayant l'impression d'avoir en face d'elle le Malefoy de ces dernières années. De deux, parce qu'elle profitait de son éloignement pour réviser à fond les ASPICS et de renouer avec Harry et Ginny qu'elle avait un peu délaissé. Et de trois, parce qu'elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il avait besoin de cogiter seul dans son coin avant qu'il ne vienne se confier à elle.

Sauf que là, après plus d'un mois de silence de sa part, elle commençait à vraiment perdre patience et Harry, en voyant l'humeur massacrante de son amie, décida d'aller lui parler pour savoir ce qu'il se passait même s'il doutait bien que le Prince des Serpentard était le responsable, ne les voyant plus ensemble.

Comme à son habitude, Hermione était à la bibliothèque alors que le mois d'avril offrait de beaux après-midi ensoleillés près du lac où se prélassaient d'ailleurs Ginny et Luna, entre autres élèves de Poudlard. Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant en train de lire, sa table remplie de livres, de parchemins, de plumes et d'encre. _Elle ne changera jamais !_ pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle avant de s'installer sur une chaise, en face d'elle.

-Toujours en train de réviser les ASPICS ? demanda-t-il, taquin.

-Tu savais que l'Ordre des Médicomages a procédé à des expériences sur le sang des phœnix il y a plusieurs années, afin de trouver un moyen de ressusciter les morts ou du moins à soigner les graves maladies que les sorciers ne peuvent pas encore soigner ?

Harry écarquilla des yeux, complètement ahuris par ce que lui révélait sa meilleure amie :

-Mais les phœnix ne sont pas en voie de disparition ?

-Si, c'est pourquoi cette affaire a fait scandale et qu'il y a eu plusieurs manifestations de sorciers en colère. Si on tuait les phœnix –car on ne peut pas prélever leur sang sans causer leur mort- comment allions-nous pouvoir créer nos potions médicinales à base de larmes de phœnix ? Le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques a d'ailleurs très bien géré cette affaire en interdisant les Médicomages de continuer leurs expériences.

Hermione posa le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains avant de se perdre dans ses pensées, un air presque… _Rêveur_ scotché à son visage.

-Je rêve ou j'ai l'impression que tu aimerais travailler au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques ? s'écria Harry, surprit.

-Je ne sais pas trop, soupira-t-elle. La Médicomagie est un domaine incroyable, qui me permettrait d'aider tous ceux qui ont besoin de soin médical et d'un autre côté, il y a ma lutte contre les Sorciers qui abusent des créatures magiques. La Guerre m'a donné envie de m'occuper des autres. Toutes les horreurs qu'on a vu, ces familles détruites, ces personnes mortes faute de soins… J'en ai oublié jusqu'à mes ambitions premières : Les Centaures, les Loups-Garous, les Elfes de maison… Eux aussi ont besoin d'aide afin de ne pas se faire écraser par les Sorciers qui tentent de les exclure de la société auxquelles ils appartiennent.

-Et qu'en pense Malefoy ? tenta le Survivant tentant de centrer la conversation sur le sujet qui l'intéressait.

Il vit le visage de la Gryffondor se renfrogner avant qu'elle ne se morde la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'elle retenait les malheureuses paroles qu'elle pensait, sortir de sa bouche :

-Je le saurais s'il daignait m'adresser la parole ! rumina-t-elle, le regard sombre.

Voyant qu'elle ne rajouterait rien d'autres, préférant maugréer dans sa barbe, le fils de James et Lili Potter continua :

-Depuis le temps qu'il t'évite, j'aurais pensé que tu l'aurais mis au pied du mur.

Harry vit le visage de sa meilleure amie se fermer avant que la tristesse n'empreigne ses traits et passa son bras autour des épaules frêles d'Hermione :

-Pourquoi tu le laisses agir sans rien faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle aussitôt, presque sur la défensive.

-Ne me mens pas, souffla Harry qui vrilla ses émeraudes dans l'ambre des siennes. Pas à moi, s'il te plait.

-J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle à contre cœur après quelques secondes de silence.

-Peur de quoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La Préfète-en-Chef ne dit rien pendant une minutes tandis que son ami, lui, attendait patiemment qu'elle lui réponde tout en continuant à lui montrer son soutien par son étreinte qui s'était quelque peu raffermit :

-J'ai peur de le perdre. Peur qu'il redevienne le Drago Malefoy de ces dernières années et qu'on reparte dans une relation de haine, d'injures, d'ignorance.

-Apparemment, c'est déjà le cas, vu l'état de votre _amitié_, dit Harry.

Hermione soupira de plus belle avant de laisser tomber sa tête dans ses mains, complètement lasse.

C'est à ce moment-là que le Survivant remarqua les cernes sous les yeux de sa meilleure amie, ses cheveux encore plus indisciplinés que d'habitude, sa robe de sorcière froissée.

-Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormis ?

-Euh… balbutia Hermione, j'en sais rien.

-Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh pour qu'elle te donne une potion de sommeil. Ça te ferait du bien.

-Ça ne sert à rien, j'ai juste un peu trop abusé de la potion aiguise-méninge ces derniers temps, révéla-t-elle en se tassant sur sa chaise, défaitiste.

-J'imagine que tu la fabriquais toi-même, supposa doucement le Survivant sachant que madame Pomfresh n'en donnait pas aux élèves, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en prends. Tu n'as pas besoin de potion pour avoir l'esprit clair sans compter que tu es une personne censée qui sait généralement quand il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses.

Il se tut afin de laisser ses paroles imprégner le cerveau d'Hermione et la faire réfléchir sur ses actes :

-Quels sont les effets secondaires de la potion ? demanda-t-il, platement même si sa posture rigide trahissait son inquiétude.

-Perte de sommeil -l'esprit étant trop éveillé pour ça- troubles de la mémoire sur le court terme, engourdissement du corps, récita la jeune femme. Je sais tout ça mais j'en avais besoin ! s'emporta-t-elle d'un seul coup tout en se levant.

-Troubles du comportement aussi j'imagine, grinça Harry avant de suivre Hermione qui quittait la bibliothèque rapidement après avoir récupéré ses affaires.

-Laisse-moi, Harry ! s'écria la Préfète-en-Chef en sentant la main de son ami se poser sur son épaule. J'ai besoin d'être seule !

Sauf que Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu sentit l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour sa meilleure amie prendre de l'ampleur face à son comportement complètement anormale :

-Hermione, il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie !

-Non ! cria-t-elle tout en se retournant vers le Rouge-et-Or en le foudroyant du regard. J'en ai besoin, tu comprends ? Je n'arrive plus à penser clairement et maintenant lâche-moi, Harry ! Je veux être seule !

Et elle se mit à courir, sous la stupéfaction du Survivant qui resta figé sous l'incompréhension qui le gagnait, disparaissant sous le flux d'étudiants qui se dirigeaient vers leurs salles de cours.

***OoO***

**.**

Un mois.

Un mois que Drago ne parlait plus à Hermione.

Un mois qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire pour retrouver son amie et la relation qu'ils avaient ensemble.

Un mois qu'il était d'humeur massacrante et exécrable avec tous ses proches, sachant que c'était _sa_ faute à _lui_ s'il avait perdu la meilleure chose qui était arrivé à sa vie.

Tout ça parce qu'il avait eu peur.

_Peur_.

Ce sentiment si insignifiant mais au combien dévastateur qu'il s'était refusé de ressentir après l'avoir supporté au quotidien durant sa sixième année.

Il se croyait fort depuis la chute de Voldemort, plus fort encore en côtoyant Hermione devant tous, et là, à cause de _six mots, _il s'était retrouvé complètement désemparé et incapable de surmonter les obstacles que lui seul avait posé sur sa route.

Le fameux matin suivant la révélation d'Hermione, il avait eu besoin d'espace pour s'éloigner d'elle, des sentiments qu'elle avait germé dans son cœur, de réfléchir sur ce qu'il devait faire ou agir mais Hermione –satanée _Gryffondor_- l'avait attendu de pied ferme le soir même pour lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre.

Mais ce n'était pas son obstination qui avait érigé un mur entre eux. Non, c'était sa langue acérée qui l'avait trahi en proférant les pires ignominies :

_-Mais lâche-moi, par Salazar ! On n'a pas besoin d'être constamment collé l'un à l'autre ! J'en ai même marre de toujours devoir attendre la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard pour aller où que ce soit ! De te rendre des comptes ! On n'est pas ensemble, Granger ! On ne le sera _jamais_ !_

Il était peut-être partis à la va-vite après ces mots, mais il avait eu le temps de voir le visage décomposé d'Hermione et les larmes remplirent ses yeux ambrés.

Il était allé trop loin et si, sur le coup, sa fierté l'avait empêché de lui faire des excuses, maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts, ne sachant pas comment aller vers elle et lui demander son pardon. Surtout que maintenant, elle l'ignorait elle aussi, en se concentrant sur ses études et en trainant avec Potter et sa Weaslette.

Il se demandait même comment il avait pu vivre un mois sans elle tellement il se sentait mal et de mauvaise humeur. Il avait besoin de son Hermione.

Zabini avait aussi fichu le camp après s'être prit en pleine figure une flopée de critiques et de reproches tandis que tout Poudlard restait loin de lui, sachant qu'il s'en prendrait à celui ou celle qui l'approcherait de trop près, un jeune Poufsouffle de troisième année retrouvé en larmes après le passage du Serpentard ayant servi d'exemple.

Les rumeurs circulant à son sujet lui passaient même au-dessus de la tête tant qu'on le laissait tranquille.

Il voulait être seul pour réfléchir et trouver une solution pour regagner l'étrange amitié que la Gryffondor et lui partageaient.

Sauf que là, sa solitude lui pesait.

Hermione lui manquait et ça ne l'aidait pas à calmer son esprit.

Et ce mois passé ne lui avait donné que la certitude qu'il avait été un sacré crétin pour avoir briser la seule chose de bien dans sa vie.

Drago était tellement prit par ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas Harry marcher droit vers lui, le regard étincelant de colère :

-Malefoy ! interpella-t-il avant de parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient avant de s'arrêter en face du Serpentard en le fusillant du regard.

_Il ne manquait plus que lui ! _maugréa le blond dans sa tête.

-Potter, souffla le blond en roulant des yeux.

Il tenta de l'esquiver mais Harry posa sa main sur son torse avant d'appuyer dessus pour l'arrêter, surprenant le Vert-et-Argent :

-Attends une minute, Malefoy, j'ai à te parler.

-Et moi je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer alors au plaisir de ne plus te voir Potter !

-Tu. Vas. Rester. Là. Malefoy, insista le brun en pointant sa baguette sous le menton du Serpentard qui restait pourtant très calme voire ennuyé.

Les deux rivaux se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, avant qu'Harry n'ouvre la bouche :

-Est-ce que tu sais dans quel état est Hermione ? chuchota-t-il rageusement afin que les étudiants qui les observaient à quelques pas ne les entendent pas.

Drago ne supportait pas la colère du Survivant.

Pas après ce mois à ruminer seul ses propres fautes qui avait ruiné son amitié avec Hermione.

Pas après avoir cherché, en vain, une solution pour retrouver son amie.

Pas après avoir été menacé par ledit meilleur ami d'Hermione lui-même, alors que lui, la voyait et lui parlait tous les jours.

-La ferme, Potter ! s'écria-t-il à voix basse mais de manière menaçante.

-Tu savais qu'Hermione consomme beaucoup de potion aiguise-méninge ? continua-t-il, rageur. Sûrement pour essayer de te comprendre et tenter de maintenir son niveau scolaire malgré le chaos dans lequel est son cerveau ! Sauf qu'elle en a trop pris et que des effets secondaires sont apparut ! Là encore, il aurait suffit de résoudre le problème en l'amenant voir Pomfresh mais elle a refusé et s'est enfuit ! Tout ce qui lui arrive est uniquement de _ta_ faute !

-Quoi ? s'exclama le Vert-et-Argent en blêmissant.

Sauf qu'Harry continua à déblatérer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans se rendre compte de l'inquiétude croissante du Serpentard. Inquiétude qui se mura en colère envers lui-même quand il se rendit compte des conséquences de ses actes.

Il n'avait pas seulement blessé Hermione moralement, il l'avait aussi fait physiquement en la poussant à prendre une potion nocive si prise excessivement.

A croire que tout ce qu'il touchait finissait en cendres.

_Non ! Pas cette fois ! Pas Hermione !_

_Pas _elle_ !_

-Où est-ce qu'elle est, Potter ?

-Je refuse que tu t'approches à nouveau d'elle, Malefoy ! répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Elle ne mérite pas tout ce que tu lui fais subir ! Elle mérite mieux que ça ! Mieux que toi !

Drago empoigna la robe de sorcier de son rival de ses poings et avant même qu'Harry ne puisse répliquer, il dit d'une voix froide, mortelle :

-Je sais très bien que je ne la mérite pas, Potter, mais Hermione est tout pour moi, même si tu penses le contraire ! Alors dis-moi où elle est !

-Tu crois qu'il faut me sortir de belles paroles pour que je te croie ? Tu te trompes largement ! Je sais comment sont les Serpentard, tous aussi sournois et manipulateur, tu ne changeras jamais, Malefoy !

Drago savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien du Survivant. Ce dernier était trop ancré dans ses préjugés. Et lui-même avait trop blessé Hermione pour ça. Et cette constatation l'énervait au plus haut point, le faisant prononcer des paroles qu'il n'aurait jamais osé dire à voix haute :

-Je me moque très bien que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ou que tu me méprises plus que tout autre, cracha Drago, car je ressens les même choses à ton sujet ! Je sais que j'ai merdé avec Hermione mais je veux me racheter car je tiens à elle. Beaucoup plus que ce que tu pourrais imaginer. Je donnerais ma vie pour elle, Potter. _Ma vie !_ Et sache qu'avec ou sans toi, je la retrouverais ! Mieux, je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner mes erreurs, rien ne m'arrêtera, c'est clair ?

Les orbes métalliques de Drago affrontèrent celles émeraudes d'Harry Potter. Une bataille silencieuse faisait rage entre eux. Le Serpentard voulait que le Rouge-et-Or lise toute sa sincérité et sa détermination, tandis qu'Harry voulait lui faire comprendre toute la colère qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Puis quelque chose changea dans l'atmosphère. Une sorte de compréhension passa entre les deux jeunes hommes dont les postures se détendirent quelque peu en même temps même s'ils restaient sur le qui-vive.

-Je ne te fais toujours pas confiance, Malefoy.

-Oh, mais moi non plus, Potter. Sauf qu'on a besoin de s'allier pour aider Hermione.

Harry soupira, semblant résigné tandis que Drago resta droit, imperturbable malgré la tempête qui grondait en lui :

-Elle n'est pas dans l'école, avoua Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

-Il existe pleins de passages secret dans Poudlard, contra le fils de Narcissa. Elle peut être n'importe où !

-Sauf qu'elle n'y est pas ! Et j'en suis persuadé car j'ai une carte magique de tout le domaine et ses passages secrets, y compris des parcs, du lac et de la forêt interdite, ajouta-t-il en voyant le Vert-et-Argent prêt à répliquer.

Si Drago fut surpris il n'en montra rien au Gryffondor -même s'il comprit comment Hermione était au courant du passage sous le saule cogneur- et se mit à réfléchir à vive allure :

-Elle est peut-être allée chez ses parents, suggéra-t-il.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle aille se réfugier dans une maison vide mais pleine de souvenirs, ça ne ferait que la déprimer encore plus.

-Sauf que ses parents sont enfin revenus en Angleterre, peut-être qu'elle voudra du réconfort de sa mère, souffla Drago.

-On peut toujours y aller et voir, accepta Harry.

-Et puis, si elle n'y est pas, on pourra toujours jeter un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque municipale de Londres et du Chemin de Traverse avant d'aller au parc Saint James.

-Bonne idée ! s'exclama le Survivant, surpris de voir que le Serpentard en savait suffisamment sur son amie pour connaitre ses endroits préférés. Allons-y, je connais un raccourci qui nous fera gagner du temps !

***OoO***

**.**

Hermione avait l'esprit embrouillé.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle devait fuir loin d'Harry qui voulait l'empêcher de boire sa potion aiguise-méninge alors qu'elle en avait besoin pour comprendre tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis un mois, pour comprendre tout ce qui l'entourait dans son quotidien.

Au fond, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien mais la dépendance était devenue plus forte qu'elle.

Et pourtant, il était si simple de se désintoxiquer de la potion en question. Il suffisait juste d'arrêter de la prendre pendant trois jours, sauf que les crises de manque étaient fortes, trop pour cette jeune femme qui n'avait jamais eu de dépendance quelconque.

Elle se retrouva, elle ne sut comment, en plein Londres Moldu.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait chassé le brouillard dans lequel son cerveau se trouvait, c'était les douleurs qu'elle éprouvait dans son bas-ventre. De fortes contractions qui la firent haleter avant que des nausées ne fassent leur apparition.

Prise de panique, elle se dirigea vers une ruelle sombre où elle tomba à genoux, pliée par la souffrance qu'elle ressentait. Sa tête semblait être prise dans un étau, son corps tout entier tremblait de faiblesse, son front était perlé de sueur.

Difficilement, elle attrapa sa baguette et invoqua son patronus avant de lui adresser un message à faire parvenir à Poudlard :

-Aid… Aidez-moi ! Je… Londres… Moldue ! balbutia-t-elle avant de s'évanouir, à bout de force.

***OoO***

**.**

Minerva Mc Gonagall était tranquillement assise dans son bureau, l'ancien bureau du Directeur Dumbledore, en train de travailler sur un compte-rendu pour le ministère quand Severus Rogue entra en trombe, la mine encore plus livide qu'à l'accoutumée :

-Nous avons un problème, Minerva.

***OoO***

**.**

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle ne sut pas où elle se trouvait, tout ce qu'elle comprenait c'était qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce blanche. Puis elle entendit un bruit, une série de _bip-bip_ réguliers d'un cardiogramme fit comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle se trouvait dans un hôpital Moldu.

Elle ne tenta pas d'analyser le pourquoi du comment de sa situation et laissa ses paupières se refermer de fatigue.

Quand elle se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, la Préfète-en-Chef eu la surprise de reconnaitre l'infirmerie de Poudlard autour d'elle avant que son regard ne tombe sur un jeune blond endormit sur le fauteuil à sa droite, et un brun sur celui de gauche.

Drago et Harry.

En faisant cette constatation, elle remarqua que son esprit n'était plus embrumé par les potions aiguise-méninge qu'elle avait ingurgité depuis un mois et pus ressentir pour la première fois depuis longtemps un vrai sentiment de surprise puis de ravissement de voir les deux personnes qui comptaient vraiment pour elle, à ses côtés.

Pourtant, elle ne pus s'empêcher d'haleter quand elle sentit son bas-ventre la faire souffrir quand elle rit silencieusement, réveillant le Serpentard en sursaut :

-Hermione, ça va ? Tu as mal ? Tu veux que j'appelle Pomfresh ? paniqua-t-il tandis que la Rouge-et-Or prenait de profondes respirations pour calmer le tiraillement dans son ventre.

-Calme-toi, Drago, soupira-t-elle. Ça va passer, ce n'est pas grave.

-Tu es sûre ? insista-t-il.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant qu'elle se souvienne du mois écoulé.

L'incompréhension, la honte et la fatigue s'emparèrent de la Rouge-et-Or qui se laissa tomber contre la tête de lit :

-Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? chuchota-t-elle afin de ne pas réveiller Harry qui ronflait doucement. Ce n'est pas juste une dépendance à la potion aiguise-méninge tous ces maux que j'ai.

Drago passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer lourdement, épuisé lui aussi. Quarante-huit heures à veiller sur elle en dormant d'un sommeil très léger, en n'arrêtant pas de questionner l'infirmière sur son état de santé, en refusant d'aller en cours de peur que l'état de santé de la jeune femme ne s'aggrave pendant son absence.

Parce que ce que Pomfresh avait révélé quand elle l'avait examinée à son arrivée à Poudlard l'avait tué de l'intérieur et qu'il s'était encore plus senti coupable qui ne l'était déjà.

-Drago ? appela Hermione en voyant la mine dévasté de son ami.

-Bonjour Miss Granger ! s'exclama doucement l'infirmière quand elle vit que sa patiente était debout. Comment vous vous sentez ? Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

-Ça va à peu près bien à part que je suis fatiguée, que j'ai mal à la tête mais surtout en bas du ventre.

-D'accord, souffla-t-elle en sortant sa baguette avant de prononcer un sort dans sa barbe et qu'une lumière bleuté n'apparaisse en bout avant qu'elle ne l'approche de la jeune demoiselle. Apparemment, continua-t-elle, tout va pour le mieux. Les douleurs à la tête sont dues aux effets secondaires du sevrage de la potion aiguise-méninge dont vous avez abusé.

-Et pour ce qui est du ventre ? interrogea Hermione, soucieuse.

-Ce sont les sorts de cicatrisation internes qui vous font souffrir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'en ai eu ? J'ai eu une crise d'appendicite ?

-Miss Granger, dit doucement madame Pomfresh en la regardant, bienveillante. Est-ce que vous vous rappelez de ce qui vous est arrivé après que vous ayez envoyé votre appel à l'aide par patronus ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils tout en tentant de se rappeler d'un infirme détail qui pourrait l'éclairer ?

-Non, souffla-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je me suis réveillée quelques minutes dans un hôpital Moldu.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira la femme. Miss Granger, un passant vous a trouvé évanouie dans une ruelle du Londres Moldu et vous a fait transporter dans un hôpital où ils ont découvert que vous aviez fait une fausse couche et que c'était probablement ça qui avait causé votre malaise, leurs instruments ne pouvant pas détecter nos potions dans les organismes des Sorciers.

-Une… Une fausse… couche ? bégaya Hermione. Je… J'étais…

Drago se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler sa peine. A la place, il attrapa la main de la Gryffondor et la serra pour lui apporter le soutien dont elle avait cruellement besoin.

-Oui, Miss Granger, vous étiez enceinte.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, je prends la pilule !

-La pilule Moldue ne vaut pas la potion contraceptive, expliqua calmement la professionnelle médicale. Elle a un taux de fiabilité excellente, certes, mais la Magie qui circule dans nos veines en atténue l'efficacité au fil du temps. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous insistons tant pour que les Nées-Moldues la prennent, nous savons qu'elles seraient plus tentées de prendre les médicaments de leur monde d'origine pour se raccrocher à eux en quelque sorte, au lieu de complètement embrasser le monde sorcier et tout ce qu'il leur offre.

Madame Pomfresh regarda la Préfète-en-Chef, compatissante, et décida de la laisser assimiler toutes les informations qu'elle recevait. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, en silence, avant qu'Hermione ne relève la tête, défaitiste :

-C'est la potion aiguise-méninge qui l'a tué ?

Elle semblait si abattue que Drago ne pu s'empêcher de passer son bras autour de ses frêles épaules avant de la tirer contre lui, dans une étreinte qu'il espérait réconfortante.

-Malheureusement, oui. En petite quantité chaque potion est inoffensive sur le fœtus mais à forte dose, ça peut entrainer des complications comme priver le bébé de magie –qui deviendra ainsi un Cracmol- voire entrainer des handicaps tout autant physique de moral. Dans votre cas, la fausse couche a été une bénédiction…

-Je vous interdis de dire que le la mort de _notre_ bébé est une bénédiction ! cracha Drago, fou de rage en en serrant les poings tout en vrillant la pauvre infirmière d'une regard meurtrier.

Hermione éclata alors en sanglots tandis qu'Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sous la voix du Serpentard qui essaya maintenant de consoler la jeune femme tout en la serrant contre lui.

-Désolée d'avoir paru si froide, monsieur Malefoy, s'exclama l'infirmière d'un ton un peu sec, mais je parle du niveau médical et croyez-moi quand je dis qu'il valait mieux que le bébé ne soit pas arrivé à terme car il aurait été un patient permanent de Sainte Mangouste, il n'aurait pas pu avoir une vie normale, ni vous deux !

Mais Drago n'écoutait plus personne, complètement concentré sur Hermione qui s'accrochait à lui comme à un balai en plein vol. Il oublia même jusqu'à Potter et Pomfresh tandis qu'il caressait la joue de la Rouge-et-Or tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

-Je suis là, Mia. Je serais _toujours_ là pour toi si tu veux encore de moi malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait subir.

Le Prince des Serpentard ne se rendit même pas compte du regard surpris d'Harry, vrillé sur lui, à l'écoute de chacun des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Harry qui, pour la première fois comprit vraiment ce qu'avait voulu dire Hermione quand elle disait que le Vert-et-Argent avait changé.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir infligé tout ça, continua le blond, et je te promets de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse, si tu me permets de rester à tes côtés.

-Ne me quitte pas, Drago ! s'écria Hermione dont les pleurs avaient redoublés aux paroles de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Plus jamais !

-Shhh, Mia, calme-toi dit-il doucement avant d'attraper son menton afin de relever son visage pour qu'elle puisse plonger ses yeux ambrés dans le sien. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre car _jamais_ plus je ne te quitterais. Je te le promets sur ce que j'ai de plus cher ! déclara-t-il solennellement.

Il se pencha en avant et embrassa la Gryffondor, scellant ainsi sa promesse alors qu'Harry –et Pomfresh- resta ébahi sous l'amour que le jeune couple dégageait lors de leur douce mais triste étreinte.

Et c'est en embrassant celle qui détenait son cœur que Drago se promit que les choses allaient changer : Si Hermione devait finir sa vie avec lui c'était par choix et pas par obligation comme il avait voulu faire en la forçant –sans qu'elle ne le sache- à avoir un bébé de lui.

Il allait faire les choses correctement même s'il n'était pas du tout habitué à ça.

.

.

.

**Et oui, je suis de retour !^^**

**Désolée d'ailleurs pour les mois que vous avez dû attendre pour lire ce chapitre, mais je crains que ça reste comme ça (entre mes enfants, mon boulot, mes trois fictions en cours et les OS qui envahissent le cerveau, j'ai un peu de mal !)… :(**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensés ?**

**Pour ceux qui se demandaient si Drago avait mit son plan « Mettons-Hermione-Granger-Enceinte-Pour-Qu'elle-Reste-Toujours-Dans-Ma-Vie » en marche, vous avez eu la réponse (qui est OUI) aujourd'hui même si vous aurez tous les détails dans le prochain chapitre !**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu de ce chapitre plutôt difficile et que vous serez toujours présents pour la suite même si elle tarde à venir !**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous embrasse tous et vous remercie encore et toujours de me lire et de ma laisser des reviews –à ceux qui en écrivent !^^ **

**Bisous à tous et à bientôt !**

**Katty**


	11. Leur histoire a vraiment commencé

**Wow, ça y est, je vous présente le dernier chapitre de cette mini fiction après plusieurs mois, que dis-je un an et demi d'attente ! Et je dois vous dire que j'ai beaucoup de mal à laisser mes personnages mais, je pense avoir fait le tour de ce que j'envisageais sur eux quand j'ai commencé cette histoire…**

**Merci à tous pour votre patience ! A ceux qui m'ont laissée des reviews plus qu'adorables qui m'ont boostée et empêcher de tout laisser tomber ! C'est à vous tous que je dédie ce tout dernier chapitre !**

**Pour ceux qui ne se souviennent plus de ce qui s'est passé dans le précédent chapitre, le début de celui-ci reprend le dernier du point de vue externe de Drago…**

**J'espère que ce tout dernier chapitre vous plaira en tout cas, depuis le temps que certains d'entre vous l'attendait !^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous,**

**Katty**

**.**

**.**

**oOo…DRAGO MALEFOY ET HERMIONE GRANGER OU COMMENT LEUR HISTOIRE A VRAIMENT COMMENCE…oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Drago et Harry avaient fouillés le Londres Moldu et Sorcier de fond en comble avant que la Directrice de Poudlard, le professeur Mc Gonagall, ne les avertisse par Patronus, qu'Hermione était désormais en sécurité à l'infirmerie de leur école.

Ne leur ayant rien dit sur son état de santé, les deux jeunes hommes avaient rentrés anxieux malgré leur soulagement à savoir leur amie en sécurité.

Soulagement qui s'évapora quand ils la découvrirent aussi pâle qu'un cadavre, plongée dans un coma magique.

Mais ce ne fut pas ça qui détruisit Drago même si, en la voyant ainsi, son cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux. Non, c'était le fait qu'elle ait fait une fausse couche suite à son abus de potion aiguise-méninge.

_Leur _bébé était mort.

_Leur_ bébé qu'il lui avait imposé en rendant, d'une simple potion, sa pilule contraceptive inefficace afin qu'elle reste dans sa vie pour toujours.

Certes, Hermione avait été protégée pendant le mois où ils ne s'étaient plus parlés comme ils n'avaient pas couchés ensemble, mais le bébé existait déjà et grandissait dans son ventre.

Ça faisait déjà plus de deux mois qu'il y vivait avant d'y être arraché à cause de son incompétence, à cause de lui.

_Il _avait tué _leur bébé_.

Pourquoi avait-il prit peur de simple mots ? De simples émotions ? Il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de ses raisons tant la culpabilité le rongeait : C'était de sa faute si la femme qu'il aimait se retrouvait dans cet état.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, se sentant vraiment dépassé avant qu'Harry ne pose une main sur son épaule, lui montrant ainsi son soutien, malgré leurs rivalités, ce que Drago appréciait, même s'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute.

Pendant deux jours, le jeune Vert-et-Argent resta aux côtés de celle qui détenait son cœur, lui prenant la main, lui caressant la joue, lui dégageant le visage de ses cheveux redevenus broussailleux, manque de soin.

Et malgré les multiples menaces de la directrice de l'école, Drago n'alla pas en cours, ne voulant pas quitter celle qui, sans le savoir, détenait son cœur.

Harry et Ginny venaient souvent voir leur amie, de même que Ron –accompagné de Lavande- même si ce dernier ne restait jamais longtemps, ne supportant pas de voir le Serpentard auprès de celle qu'il aimait toujours, et tous les trois commencèrent à se rapprocher.

Ils ne deviendront probablement jamais de meilleurs amis seulement maintenant, Harry et Drago pouvaient avoir une conversation sans hostilité, souriant et riant même parfois.

Le survivant et sa petite-amie pouvaient voir, lors de ces visites, l'intensité de l'amour que portait le fils de Narcissa envers Hermione : Jamais il ne lui lâchait la main quand ils étaient là et posait constamment sur elle un regard inquiet ou amusé quand ses amis lui racontaient des anecdotes à son sujet.

Certes, Drago culpabilisait toujours de l'état d'Hermione et de la perte du bébé, mais il commença à ensevelir ce qu'il ressentait à ce sujet au fond de lui afin d'être fort au réveil de son amie qui était programmé dans la matinée.

Il ne devait pas montrer à Hermione qu'il était non seulement celui qui avait tué leur bébé, mais surtout celui qui avait utilisé la magie contre elle pour l'obliger à être dans sa vie de manière définitive.

Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais ça, et foi de Malefoy, il emporterait ce secret dans la tombe.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi que quand il se réveilla en sursaut sous un petit cri de douleur et vit la Gryffondor haleter en serrant les dents tout en se tenant le ventre :

-Hermione, ça va ? Tu as mal ? Tu veux que j'appelle Pomfresh ? paniqua-t-il tandis que la Rouge-et-Or prenait de profondes respirations pour calmer le tiraillement dans son ventre.

-Calme-toi, Drago, soupira-t-elle. Ça va passer, ce n'est pas grave.

-Tu es sûre ? insista-t-il, ne la croyant pas.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors que le Serpentard tentait de se souvenir de sort de soin pouvant l'aider, ne faisant pas attention à Harry qui dormait toujours en face de lui avant qu'il ne relève la tête en la voyant, du coin des yeux, à se laisser tomber contre la tête de lit :

-Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? chuchota-t-elle afin de ne pas réveiller Harry qui ronflait doucement. Ce n'est pas juste une dépendance à la potion aiguise-méninge tous ces maux que j'ai.

Drago passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer lourdement, épuisé lui aussi. Pendant les quarante-huit heures à veiller sur elle en ne dormant que d'un sommeil très léger, en n'arrêtant pas de questionner l'infirmière sur son état de santé, en refusant d'aller en cours de peur que l'état de santé de la jeune femme ne s'aggrave pendant son absence, il n'avait pas pensé aux questions qu'elle aurait à son réveil.

Comment lui expliquer qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle avait perdu le bébé. _Leur _enfant sans lui révéler qu'il en était le seul fautif.

-Drago ? appela Hermione en voyant la mine dévasté de son ami.

-Bonjour Miss Granger ! s'exclama doucement l'infirmière quand elle vit que sa patiente était debout. Comment vous vous sentez ? Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

-Ça va à peu près bien à part que je suis fatiguée, que j'ai mal à la tête mais surtout en bas du ventre.

-D'accord, souffla la professionnelle médicale en sortant sa baguette avant de prononcer un sort dans sa barbe et qu'une lumière bleuté n'apparaisse en bout avant qu'elle ne l'approche de la jeune demoiselle. Apparemment, continua-t-elle, tout va pour le mieux. Les douleurs à la tête sont dues aux effets secondaires du sevrage de la potion aiguise-méninge dont vous avez abusé.

-Et pour ce qui est du ventre ? interrogea Hermione, soucieuse, tandis que Drago serrait les dents, afin de maintenir un visage qu'il espérait neutre et ne pas laisser sortir sa peur et sa tristesse.

-Ce sont les sorts de cicatrisation internes qui vous font souffrir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'en ai eu ? J'ai eu une crise d'appendicite ?

Qu'est-ce que Drago aurait aimé que se soit le cas même s'il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait !

-Miss Granger, dit doucement madame Pomfresh en la regardant, bienveillante. Est-ce que vous vous rappelez de ce qui vous est arrivé après que vous ayez envoyé votre appel à l'aide par Patronus ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils tout en tentant de se rappeler d'un infirme détail qui pourrait l'éclairer.

-Non, souffla-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je me suis réveillée quelques minutes dans un hôpital Moldu.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira la femme. Miss Granger, un passant vous a trouvé évanouie dans une ruelle du Londres Moldu et vous a fait transporter dans un hôpital où ils ont découvert que vous aviez fait une fausse couche et que c'était probablement ça qui avait causé votre malaise, leurs instruments ne pouvant pas détecter nos potions dans les organismes des Sorciers.

-Une… Une fausse… couche ? bégaya Hermione. Je… J'étais…

Drago se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler sa peine. A la place, il attrapa la main de la Gryffondor et la serra pour lui apporter le soutien dont elle avait cruellement besoin.

-Oui, Miss Granger, vous étiez enceinte.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, je prends la pilule !

Drago se sentit raidir sous cette affirmation. Est-ce que Pomfresh pouvait détecter la potion qu'il avait utilisé dans son organisme ? Son secret serait-il dévoilé au grand jour par une tierce personne ?

-La pilule Moldue ne vaut pas la potion contraceptive, expliqua calmement l'infirmière. Elle a un taux de fiabilité excellente, certes, mais la Magie qui circule dans nos veines en atténue l'efficacité au fil du temps. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous insistons tant pour que les Nées-Moldues la prennent, nous savons qu'elles seraient plus tentées de prendre les médicaments de leur monde d'origine pour se raccrocher à eux en quelque sorte, au lieu de complètement embrasser le monde sorcier et tout ce qu'il leur offre.

Madame Pomfresh regarda la Préfète-en-Chef, compatissante, et décida de la laisser assimiler toutes les informations qu'elle recevait. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, en silence, avant qu'Hermione ne relève la tête, défaitiste :

-C'est la potion aiguise-méninge qui l'a tué ?

Elle semblait si abattue que Drago ne pu s'empêcher de passer son bras autour de ses frêles épaules avant de la tirer contre lui, dans une étreinte qu'il espérait réconfortante, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'espérer que son acte ne lui enlève une partie du fardeau qui semblait s'être écroulé sur ses frêles épaules.

-Malheureusement, oui. En petite quantité chaque potion est inoffensive sur le fœtus mais à forte dose, ça peut entrainer des complications comme priver le bébé de magie –qui deviendra ainsi un Cracmol- voire entrainer des handicaps tout autant physique de moral. Dans votre cas, la fausse couche a été une bénédiction…

_Une bénédiction ?_ pensa le Vert-et-Argent, incrédule avant qu'une sourde rage montait en lui. _La mort de notre enfant ne peut pas l'être ! Même s'il aurait été un Cracmol ! Il était notre bébé, pas un vulgaire chaudron qu'on jetait dès la première éraflure !_

-Je vous interdis de dire que le la mort de _notre_ bébé est une bénédiction ! cracha Drago, fou de rage en en serrant les poings tout en vrillant la pauvre infirmière d'un regard meurtrier.

Hermione éclata alors en sanglots tandis qu'Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sous la voix du Serpentard qui essaya maintenant de consoler la jeune femme tout en la serrant contre lui, s'en voulant de lui faire encore plus de peine.

-Désolée d'avoir paru si froide, monsieur Malefoy, s'exclama l'infirmière d'un ton un peu sec, mais je parle du niveau médical et croyez-moi quand je dis qu'il valait mieux que le bébé ne soit pas arrivé à terme car il aurait été un patient permanent de Sainte Mangouste, il n'aurait pas pu avoir une vie normale, ni vous deux !

Mais Drago n'écoutait plus personne, complètement concentré sur Hermione qui s'accrochait à lui comme à un balai en plein vol. Il oublia même jusqu'à Potter et Pomfresh tandis qu'il caressait la joue de la Rouge-et-Or tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

-Je suis là, Mia. Je serais _toujours_ là pour toi si tu veux encore de moi malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait subir.

Le Prince des Serpentard ne se rendit même pas compte du regard surpris d'Harry, vrillé sur lui, à l'écoute de chacun des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Harry qui, pour la première fois comprit vraiment ce qu'avait voulu dire Hermione quand elle disait que le Vert-et-Argent avait changé.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir infligé tout ça, continua le blond, et je te promets de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse, si tu me permets de rester à tes côtés.

-Ne me quitte pas, Drago ! s'écria Hermione dont les pleurs avaient redoublés aux paroles de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Plus jamais !

-Shhh, Mia, calme-toi dit-il doucement avant d'attraper son menton afin de relever son visage pour qu'elle puisse plonger ses yeux ambrés dans le sien. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre car _jamais_ plus je ne te quitterais. Je te le promets sur ce que j'ai de plus cher ! déclara-t-il solennellement.

Il se pencha en avant et embrassa la Gryffondor, scellant ainsi sa promesse alors qu'Harry –et Pomfresh- resta ébahi sous l'amour que le jeune couple dégageait lors de leur douce mais triste étreinte.

Et c'est en embrassant celle qui détenait son cœur que Drago se promit que les choses allaient changer : Si Hermione devait finir sa vie avec lui c'était par choix et pas par obligation comme il avait voulu faire en la forçant –sans qu'elle ne le sache- à avoir un bébé de lui.

Il allait faire les choses correctement même s'il n'était pas du tout habitué à ça.

C'est pour ça que le lendemain matin, après avoir rangé –à l'aide de sa baguette magique- leur dortoir afin qu'Hermione puisse tranquillement y retourner, il se rendit à l'infirmerie avec des lys, sachant que c'était ses fleurs préférées –selon Weasley fille.

Il était tellement prit dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas de suite les regards interloqués qui le suivaient au travers des couloirs avant qu'il ne soit interpelé par les chuchotis devenus bruyants mais avant qu'il ne puisse lancer une réplique sanglante à tout ce troupeau réunit autour de lui, Blaise l'accosta avec son flegme habituel :

-Par Salazar, Drago, quel bouquet de fleurs ! Et des fleurs Moldues qui plus est !

-Zabini, salua le Prince des Serpentard, l'air indifférent malgré son irritation croissante, sans s'arrêter.

-Tu vas à l'infirmerie j'imagine, continua-t-il sans prêter attention au regard noir que le blond lui lançait de le voir le suivre. Comment va Granger ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, rétorqua-t-il, froidement.

-Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis ! répondit-il simplement. Et puis tu sembles vraiment attaché à elle.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? répliqua le blond, acerbe. Les fleurs ?

-Ça et le fait que tu ais manqué les cours depuis que Granger est à l'infirmerie.

Drago, qui fit mine de l'ignorer alors qu'il était furieux contre lui-même d'être aussi transparent, continua sa route sans même lui répondre ou lui adresser un seul regard sous celui surpris de Blaise. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le métis rattrapa son ami et le suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie, silencieux. Mais avant que le Prince des Serpentard n'entre dans ce lieu, son ami ouvrit la bouche :

-Tu sais Drago, je suis vraiment ton ami. Et si tu sors avec Granger, moi ça me va ! Je dirais même que c'est une bonne chose.

-Et en quoi c'est une bonne chose ? répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil tout en vrillant ses orbes métallique dans ceux de Zabini qui ne se laissa pas démonter par l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait du blond.

-Ça va redorer ton nom, par Salazar !

Sans même que le métis ne le voit venir, il se retrouva avec la pointe de la baguette de Drago sous son menton alors que ce dernier, fou de rage, laissa sa rage transparaitre ses traits habituellement détendu par l'indifférence :

-Ne redis plus jamais ça, Blaise, sauf si tu souhaites mourir. Hermione n'est pas un moyen de « redorer mon nom » comme tu l'as si _gentiment _supposé. Je l'aime et je ferais payer chaque personne osant la souiller ou profaner mon amour pour elle. C'est clair ? ajouta-t-il plus fort, à l'attention des quelques élèves qui écoutaient leur dispute non loin d'eux.

Zabini attendit calmement que son camarade retire sa baguette avant de parler à nouveau :

-Je le sais parfaitement, dit-il sérieusement. Mais ça fait plaisir de te l'entendre dire. Granger est bonne pour toi. J'espère que tu sais que si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit –que se soit tout simplement d'une oreille attentive ou de quelqu'un pour tuer un sorcier gênant- je répondrais toujours présent. Tu es mon ami, Drago, mon _meilleur _ami, même. Ton bonheur m'importe vraiment.

Le blond resta quelques secondes interloqué par les paroles de Blaise, vraiment touché qu'il tienne à cœur son bonheur et accepte la personne derrière avant qu'il ne lui dise d'une voix rauque et franche, un « merci » et échangèrent une poignée de main ferme :

-Allez, va la rejoindre, je m'occupe de tous ces idiots !

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête, reconnaissant, puis s'engouffra dans l'antre de madame Pomfresh. Rapidement, il se dirigea au fond de la pièce, vers le lit de la jeune femme qu'il aimait et la trouva allongée, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre où l'on voyait la pluie tomber fortement.

Le Serpentard soupira calmement, rassuré par ce doux spectacle, mais en voyant la main d'Hermione se lever et se poser sur une de ses joues, il comprit que non seulement elle était réveillée, elle pleurait.

Il posa distraitement les fleurs sur la table de chevet de la Gryffondor avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le lit. Sans même y réfléchir, il passa son bras autour de ses frêles épaules et la serra contre lui alors que ses doigts se perdaient dans sa chevelure redevenue touffue, manque de soin.

-Je suis désolée, Drago, sanglota-t-elle.

-De quoi, ma chérie ?

-Je… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Je m'en veux… Je…

-Calme-toi, Hermione, coupa le Vert-et-Argent. Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! s'écria-t-elle vivement. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas de cet enfant et que tu es probablement content qu'il ne soit plus là et quelque part, je suis soulagée aussi. Mais il était là ! Tu comprends ? J'étais enceinte ! Je… Je crois que j'aurais aimé le garder si j'avais eu le choix.

-Shhh, berça le blond qui essayait, en vain, d'avaler la boule qu'il avait dans sa gorge. Je te comprends, souffla-t-il. Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'aurais aussi aimé que tu m'offre ce cadeau. Un bébé avec toi…

Il inspira profondément, essayant de rassembler son courage :

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'en rêve ! Mais on est encore jeune… Nous commençons à peine à _vraiment_ nous découvrir. Et ça peut te paraitre idiot, mais tu mérites beaucoup plus que tout ce qu'on a partagé jusqu'à maintenant. Je… Je suis prêt pour _plus._

-Quoi ? s'écria Hermione, abasourdie.

-Ne me fais pas répéter, s'il te plait, soupira Drago en passant une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise. Je suis un Serpentard et ceux de ma Maison ne parlent pas comme des Poufsouffle. D'ailleurs, ne répète à personne que j'ai agis en Gryffondor en prenant mon courage à deux mains pour te sortir cette tirade !

Il plaisantait à moitié, espérant faire sourire la jeune femme et esquissa un petit sourire satisfait quand il vit ses lèvres s'étirer vers le haut.

-Je t'aime, Hermione, souffla-t-il tout doucement contre son oreille, tel un secret.

Puis il plongea ses orbes métalliques dans ceux étonnées de la Préfète-en-Chef afin de lui montrer sa sincérité et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes afin d'y déposer un léger baiser qui émut Hermione :

-Je ne te le dirais probablement pas aussi souvent que tu le voudrais, mais je t'aime, répéta-t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi, Drago.

-C'est tout ce qui compte, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Allez, vient, on retourne à notre dortoir.

Le Prince des Serpentard l'aida à se lever et à enfiler son manteau avant qu'ils ne quittent tout deux l'infirmerie sous le regard attendrit de madame Pomfresh qui faisait mine de s'affairer à nettoyer la pièce. Et alors qu'ils remontaient à leurs appartements, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant l'attitude indifférente voire froide que son ami avait revêtit sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il le regard rivé droit devant lui.

-Rien, s'amusa la Gryffondor en bousculant doucement son bras de son épaule. Ça fait juste plaisir à voir que tu n'as pas tellement changé, malgré tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, lança-t-il, l'air indifférent, un Malefoy se doit d'inspirer le respect.

-Malefoy un jour, Malefoy toujours !

-Ris, ma chère, ris tant que tu le peux encore !

-Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

-Tu riras beaucoup moins quand tu porteras mon nom, déclara-t-il en réponse.

Hermione haleta de surprise et s'arrêta net, faisant se retourner le blond qui la regarda l'air ennuyé, même si ses yeux trahissaient son angoisse de la perdre à nouveau :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis, Drago ? souffla-t-elle, abasourdie.

-Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair l'autre jour, soupira-t-il, levant exagérément les yeux au ciel.

-Tu… Tu veux… M'épouser ?

-A la vie, à la mort, Granger ! Je pensais que tu l'aurais compris avec cette intelligence qui te caractérise si bien, dit-il sarcastiquement afin de cacher sa gêne tout en s'accoudant à un mur, face à elle.

Et c'est là qu'il la revit : La flamme qui étincelait les yeux d'Hermione avant qu'ils ne se séparent par sa faute. La flamme qui s'était éteinte à cause de sa stupidité venait de renaitre de ses cendres. La flamme typique du Gryffondor vexé qui, sans se soucier des conséquences, va rugir de colère.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire, satisfait de revoir sa Préfète-en-Chef et pas la jeune femme submergée par les remords et la peine. Il ne la trouvait que plus belle quand elle était en colère malgré ses cernes et cheveux complètement en bataille. Sauf que ce sourire ne fit qu'accentuer la fureur d'Hermione qui mit ses mains sur ses hanches et le regarda froidement :

-Parle-moi sur un autre ton, Malefoy ! Et enlève-moi ce sourire supérieur de Serpentard ! Surtout que tu devrais savoir –depuis le temps que tu me connais- que si un jour on se marie, je conserverais mon nom de jeune fille !

Puis ne laissant pas à Drago le temps de se reprendre, Hermione fit volte-face et partit en direction des grands escaliers un grand sourire aux lèvres, digne et fière. Ça faisait quand même du bien de le remettre à sa place !

Le beau blond, lui, la regardait prendre de l'avance sur lui, les lèvres légèrement tirées vers le haut, l'épaule toujours appuyé contre le mur alors qu'il observait son déhanché enchanteur.

Il était content de revoir sa Granger, et surtout, d'avoir pu esquiver ses questions sur sa demande en mariage : Après tout, un Malefoy ne demandait pas à la femme qui allait partager sa vie si elle voulait se marier avec lui d'une manière aussi ridicule ! Sa mère le tuerait si elle apprenait ces détails !

Tranquillement, il se releva et partit à la suite de la Gryffondor, ignorant les regards rivés sur lui, sa posture redevenant celle d'un digne Serpentard au regard aussi froid que l'antarctique.

***oOo***

Le mois qui suivit la fausse couche d'Hermione se passa globalement bien. La Gryffondor se remettait de cette épreuve avec le courage qui faisait éloge à sa Maison.

Bien évidemment, il y eut des bas.

Des moments où elle se perdait dans ses sombres pensées.

Comme ce soir-là où Drago la retrouva assise dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague.

La Préfète-en-Chef était plutôt douée pour cacher ses peines aux autres : Harry, Ginny et Ron, principalement, pensaient d'ailleurs que cette histoire de bébé était derrière leur amie, même si le Survivant demandait toujours à Drago comment allait réellement la Née-Moldue. Parce qu'elle faisait toujours en sorte d'être seule quand elle se permit d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore.

C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que le Serpentard voyait la Gryffondor amorphe. Il l'avait toujours vu plongée dans ses bouquins pour rattraper le retard que la potion d'Aiguise-Méninge lui avait causé à la limite de l'épuisement.

Sauf que là, ce soir-là, elle n'étudiait pas. Pire, elle ne bougeait pas.

Drago fronça les sourcils, intrigué, ne l'ayant pas vu ainsi depuis son séjour à l'infirmerie.

Puis il la vit.

Une seule et unique larme couler de son œil visible.

Et cette petite goutte d'eau lui serra la gorge parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu pleurer depuis la perte de leur bébé.

Si les Serpentard étaient trop fier pour montrer leurs sentiments, les Gryffondor étaient trop têtus pour demander de l'aide quand ils en avaient besoin, et ça, Drago le comprenait très bien même s'il en voulait à Hermione de se taire, surtout face à lui.

N'avait-il pas assez prouvé qu'il était de bonne foi ? Qu'il serait toujours là pour elle ?

_Stupide Rouge-et-Or !_ pensa-t-il amèrement en soupirant, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait lui aussi des défauts et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas changer du jour au lendemain.

Il enleva sa cape ainsi que son sac de cours et la regarda, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

La belle n'avait même pas réagit à ses mouvements et quelque part ça l'exaspéra même si son empathie à l'égard de sa souffrance étouffa sa contrariété.

Alors doucement, il s'assit à ses côtés sur le confortable canapé de leurs appartements de Préfets-en-Chefs et admira le feu qui crépitait en face d'eux, dans la cheminée.

Le Vert-et-Argent avait vu, de sa vision périphérique, sa belle se tendre quand elle remarqua enfin sa présence mais ne se leva ni ne parla pendant que lui réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence qui détendirent la Gryffondor, Drago ouvrit la bouche :

-J'ai pendant longtemps aimé mon père, avoua-t-il sans préambule.

Ces mots surprirent la Rouge-et-Or qui pourtant ne bougea pas, attentive à ses révélations.

-Mon père était puissant, craint de tous mais surtout, il aimait sa famille et respectait l'idéologie des Malefoy. Très tôt, il s'est chargé de mon éducation. Il était strict voire dur mais je voulais être comme lui, autant physiquement en imitant sa posture et démarche que mentalement alors j'encaissais tout sans broncher. « _Un Malefoy est supérieur à tous ! »_ me répétait-t-il à longueur de journée.

Un ricanement amer sortit de sa fine bouche avant qu'il ne continue :

-Puis je suis entré à Poudlard et j'ai été écrasé par la popularité de Potter mais surtout par l'intelligence d'une Née-Moldue. Le mythe « Malefoy » que je vénérais a été réduit en poussière alors que mon père me reprochait mon incapacité à vous surpasser. Malgré tout, je lui suis resté fidèle parce que, tu vois, c'était mon père. Mon modèle. Mais je vous ai vu évoluer. Etre heureux, se battre pour vos principes envers et contre tout alors que mon père s'inclinait face à un Sang-Mêlé lui qui prônait la supériorité du Sang-Pur. J'en venais à le détester quand il reniait, sans même y réfléchir, à tous ces principes qu'il m'avait inculqué toutes ces années ! Poudlard a été mon havre de paix parce qu'au-delà du fait que ça m'éloignait du Manoir, c'est dans ces murs que je pouvais rêver, oublier ces histoires de sangs qui ne valaient rien !

-Et de quoi tu rêvais ? murmura Hermione, avide de plus d'informations.

-Je caressais l'espoir de rassembler assez de courage pour rejoindre l'Ordre. De tourner le dos à ce père qui ne respectait même pas ses propres principes, sa propre famille. Je… J'aurais aimé me rapprocher de toi plus tôt. Toi qui hante mes pensées depuis quelques années déjà.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? demanda-t-elle, la voix cassée.

-Les Serpentard sont lâches, tu devrais le savoir, lança-t-il acerbe.

-Depuis quand ?

Drago n'osa pas tourner la tête vers elle pour voir l'expression de son visage. Il ne voulait pas voir la déception ou le dégout défigurer ses traits fins.

-Le Bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, avoua-t-il.

-Pourquoi avoir continué les insultes ?

-_Qui aime bien, châtie bien_, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque vu que c'est un dicton Moldu, répliqua-t-il, mauvais.

-Drago…

-Mais tu vois, coupa-t-il, je n'y croyais pas. Ni en mon père, ni en l'Ordre et encore moins en moi.

-Moi je crois en toi, dit-elle le plus simplement du monde.

-Je sais, acquiesça-t-il. Et c'est ta foi en moi qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fuie pendant un mois, mais je n'étais pas prêt.

-Ce n'est pas grave, rassura Hermione, par habitude.

-Si c'est grave parce qu'on n'aurait pas perdu notre enfant si j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains. Si j'avais agit en homme au lieu du pauvre gamin perdu et effrayé que j'étais.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Drago.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus, répliqua-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux métalliques.

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle.

-Tu en es sûre ? demanda-t-il, n'y croyant pas.

-Oui. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne me sens pas coupable que je ne regrette pas sa perte. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à comprendre mais je ressens le besoin de penser à lui pour mieux faire mon deuil. Eviter le sujet parce qu'il est difficile à encaisser, à accepter n'arrangera pas les choses.

La voix d'Hermione était calme mais assurée, ce qui détendit le Serpentard.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes de plus avant que la Gryffondor ne pose une question :

-Est-ce que tu penses à ce bébé, parfois ? Au fait qu'on aurait pu être une famille tous les trois ?

-Bien sûr.

Puis il ajouta après quelques secondes de réflexion :

-J'aime imaginer que j'aurais été un bon père pour cet enfant. Et un bon mari pour toi. Etre un vrai pilier pour cette famille que j'aurais aimé avoir.

-Tu le seras, je le sais, dit-elle avec conviction qui l'ébranla.

-Comment peux-tu être sûr de ça ?

-Parce que tu ne veux pas répéter les erreurs de ton père. Parce que tu as la volonté d'être une bonne personne pour ceux que tu aimeras. Et ils seront chanceux de t'avoir comme chef de famille parce que tu es un homme sur qui on peut compter : Fort, droit, mais surtout indulgent. Je crois en toi, Drago.

Le fils de Narcissa avait la gorge nouée alors que les prunelles ambrées de la Préfète-en-Chef brillaient de sincérité.

A part sa mère, jamais personne n'avait cru en lui comme la Gryffondor et ça lui fit vraiment chaud au cœur. Et c'est ce baume chaleureux qui lui donna le courage qu'il avait besoin pour prononcé ces mots :

-Je ne te le dirais probablement sûrement pas assez, mais je t'aime, Hermione.

Elle écarquilla des yeux, n'osant pas y croire, avant que des larmes ne fassent briller son regard et qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage, ce qui renforça la détermination du Serpentard :

-Et c'est avec toi que je veux former cette famille, asséna-t-il avec conviction.

-Je t'aime aussi, sanglota-t-elle avant de sauter sur ses genoux et le serrer fortement contre elle, au comble du bonheur. Oh, Drago, je suis si heureuse !

Qu'il la comprenait ! Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie qu'à cet instant !

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent vivement avant que leurs vêtements n'habillent le sol et qu'ils ne s'aiment de la plus belle des façons.

Plus de doutes, ni de peines n'avaient sa place au sein de ce couple, seulement cet amour, fort, intense et passionnel. Et alors qu'ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffle, un doux murmure s'éleva, empêchant Hermione de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée :

-Je t'aime.

Parce qu'au-delà d'atteindre le septième ciel, ils le touchaient avec la bonne personne, celle qui resterait dans leurs cœurs et existence jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

Qu'importe les préjugés sur leurs Maisons respectives. Leurs passés communs.

Ils en valaient la peine et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

.

**FIN**

**.**


End file.
